Legacy of the Dai Rokuten
by Ravien VaLente Spada
Summary: The adopted son of Nobunaga Oda must fight for peace in a world that shuns him and fears his legacy, despite the demise of his 'father'. His only sources of comfort? The Demon Queen and the leader of the Saika Faction. OC/Oichi/Magoichi. Important poll on profile page. Rating changed to M for violence and future lemons. NEW chapter 11 up!
1. A New War Begins

And a good hello to all my fellow fanfiction peoples! I am Ravien VaLente, and this is the beginning of my newest fanfiction story.

This story will be based on a game that I acquired last X-mas, _Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes_. The game...is..._epic_. Buy it, rent it, order it, do whatever, but find a way to play it! _Please!_

Anyways, this will be another OC-centric story, true to my style. My main OC will have two pairings along with a potential third that will be voted upon when the time comes.

Warning: strong OC, canon/OC pairings, and possibly OOC canon chars.

Disclaimers: I own nothing but my original character. Any music tracks that I ask you to play are just suggestions based on what Ilistened to when I first typed out the chapter.

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought' _

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

(Without further ado, let's get it on...)

* * *

><p>(play "Existence" - <em>Guilty Gear XX<em>)

_**Japan, 1500-1600's.**_

_**It was a period of time within the country that later came to be known as the Warring States period or Sengoku Era, where various armies clashed against one another in a bid for total domination of the land.**_

_**Many heroes and villains rose and fell in this quest for dominion, but one warlord was able to emerge above the rest, nearly seizing control of the whole of Japan for himself.**_

_**His name was Nobunaga Oda, otherwise known as the Dai Rokuten or 'Demon King of the Sixth Heaven'.**_

_**He was known, marked, and feared for his complete and utter ruthlessness in his affairs, showing no mercy to his enemies, and treating even his allies and subordinates with little more than indifference, condescension, and contempt. **_

_**However, it was this very tyranny that prompted all of the other armies of the land, every single soldier, general, and leader outside of Nobunaga's own forces, to band together against him, launching an intense assault against his forces at the temple of Honno-ji in Kyoto.**_

_**This massive alliance was headed by the young Tiger Cub of Takeda, Yukimura Sanada, and the One-Eyed Dragon, Masamune Date, the two of which being the ones who personally faced Nobunaga in combat.**_

_**With some well-placed aid from the Tokugawa retainer, Tadakatsu Honda, Yukimura and Masamune finally managed to defeat Nobunaga, and his temple of Honno-ji was subsequently consumed in flames.**_

_**Besides Nobunaga's younger sister, Oichi, none of the Demon's generals who were at Honno-ji during the battle survived. Even his most fervent retainer, Mitsuhide Akechi, was soundly defeated by Masamune's right-hand man, Kojuro Katakura, and summarily left to perish within the temple's fires.**_

_**Thus, Nobunaga's era had ended. However...**_

_**Years later, a new ruler appeared and made a power play for the land. His name was Hideyoshi Toyotomi.**_

_**Commanding a mighty army, he launched powerful attacks against the major powers of the now-disbanded alliance, and he managed to finally take full control after many years of conflict, thus becoming the first ruler to completely unify Japan under a single banner.**_

_**A tense peace existed for a time after that...unfortunately, the flames of war would again rise within the country.**_

_**Hideyoshi's firm grasp on the land began to wane as time passed, and he decided to completely subjugate the various forces of the land through brute force, even going as far as planning to invade other countries in his quest for power.**_

_**At this gesture of reignited war, a rebellion was generated within Hideyoshi's territory, led by a formally sovereign warlord named Ieyasu Tokugawa. Ieyasu opposed the bid for forceful conquest and led his armed forces in an attack against Hideyoshi at his capital of Osaka.**_

_**This is where we come to now...**_

* * *

><p>-{[outskirts of Osaka; cliffside]}-<p>

(play "The First End" - _Warriors Orochi 3_)

The battle had begun. Already, scores upon scores of soldiers were dropping on both sides of the war, and either side had yet to gain an advantage over the other. Meanwhile, atop a large mountainside, the two army commanders were currently deadlocked with one another in a staredown.

On one end, we have Ieyasu Tokugawa, a young man with light-brown eyes. He wore a golden yellow outfit comprised of a chest plate that exposed his well-built stomach, a no-sleeve hooded jacket that currently withheld his hair from view, yellow pants, black fingerless gloves, and dark brown boots. His weapon was a pair of gold metal gauntlets, one for each arm. Currently, his hood was up over his head as he glared at the other leader.

On the other end, we have Hideyoshi Toyotomi, a giant of a man, with silvery-gray hair tied into a bun at the top. He wore a simple, yet regal looking set of red, black, and silver armor along with red leg guards and stark black boots. He also wielded a pair of gauntlets, his red and black. His crimson-red eyes practically _glowed _with rage when contrasted against the darkened skies of the coming storm.

"Unity." Ieyasu began, the two still glaring at each other with a nearly palpable intensity. "There is nothing more powerful than the will of people, united for a cause. Hideyoshi Toyotomi, if you continue to try and force _your_ will upon this land..." he started as he removed his hood, revealing his short, yet spiky brown hair.

"...then I shall stop you! This land will be united by the bonds of peace!" he declared with a resounding confidence.

Hideyoshi said nothing in response, the only sign betraying his anger being the narrowing of his eyes.

There was no way around this confrontation...both of these men knew that. Thus, with the clenching of their fists and the release of their power, they began their duel...

* * *

><p>-{[Osaka outskirts; battlefield]}-<p>

As the commanders' duel raged on, their armies were still in the midst of conflict. However, just as Ieyasu's army seemed to have begun to gain ground...

Several of Ieyasu's troops were suddenly cut down by an enemy general, his sword leaving a trail of dark-purple energy as the man landed from his flipping strike.

"Die in the name of Hideyoshi-sama..." he declared as he glared at the other advancing soldiers of the yellow-wearing troops.

This was Mitsunari Ishida, the most fervent general of Hideyoshi's army.

He was a young man with stark white hair and golden eyes that radiated his anger. His outfit consisted of traditional samurai armor, complete with a chest plate which bore his clan insignia, arm and leg guards, black underlying layer of clothing, and black sandals. His weapon was a silver katana now within a black sheath.

His face was stout and set in his utter seriousness at the situation, and now fully immersed in the battle, Mitsunari prepared to begin the destruction of these _rats _who would dare to betray and attack his lord!

However, before the slaughter could continue, a bolt of lightning suddenly came down from the skies, briefly illuminating where Ieyasu and Hideyoshi were doing battle.

Feeling a malevolent premonition, Mitsunari suddenly turned and rushed towards the area in a burst of speed, hoping that the malcontent feeling within the pit of his darkened heart was merely that...

* * *

><p>-{[outskirts of Osaka; alternate mountaintop]}-<p>

While all of this was occurring, one person, not a member of either side, was sitting atop a different mountain, watching the events of the battle unfold.

This individual looked to be a young man in his early twenties. He sported nightshade-black hair spiked towards the back with several bangs falling over his handsome face. His outfit consisted of three layers: a navy-blue underlying layer of cloth including black gloves, a silver-colored traditional samurai armor set complete with shoulder pads, arm gauntlets and metal boots, and a long silver cloak which divulged into a cerulean-blue color as it neared the ground.

The top layer functioned as more of a jacket than anything, including a black collar that framed his head and three blue buckles holding it together at his chest level. Also around the man's neck was a frayed and tattered sky-blue scarf which flowed to his lower back and held his collar in an upright position.

His weapon, sheathed to his back, was a single standardized sword with a purple hilt. His form was still, face set in a veil of solemn contemplation as his amber-brown eyes radiated his emotions.

_'Someone finally got sick and tired of Hideyoshi holding the reins, huh? Well, I guess it was only a matter of time.' _the young man thought, overseeing the duel between Ieyasu and Hideyoshi. _'Ieyasu of all people, launching a rebellion...just the nature of humans, it seems; when ideals clash, they come to blows.' _he mentally continued, now closing his eyes in thought.

_'Otou-sama has long since perished...the members of that enormous coalition against him disbanded not long after. And now, Hideyoshi faces dissent and rebellion even after fulfilling the previously impossible task of uniting the land...what happens next?' _he inwardly questioned, as a loud scream suddenly jerked him from his thoughts.

"**...KILL YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"** he heard as he looked down at the duel site. He saw Mitsunari holding an apparently dead Hideyoshi in his arms, the rain beginning to pour down from the skies above. Looking up, he saw Ieyasu flying away atop a large humanoid robot he recognized as Tadakatsu Honda.

The young man sighed both mentally and outwardly at this dark turn of events, rising into a standing position as he disregarded his soaked condition from the rain.

_'Hideyoshi is gone now...the heavens weep, for they know that the chaos shall begin anew once again. Ieyasu Tokugawa...Mitsunari Ishida...which of them shall emerge victorious from this war? Hmm...what would you say, otou-sama?' _he thought finally as he disappeared in a flash of black energy.

This man's name is Kizami Kurotaka, the _Kyoshi no Taka_, or 'Serrate Hawk'.

And he is the adopted son of the infamous _Dai Rokuten_ himself, Nobunaga Oda...

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

And there you have it, the beginning of my _Sengoku Basara _story. I hope this prologue was to your liking.

My _Chaos Reigns _story will indefinitely be put on hold until I get a few chapters of this story in.

See ya next time!


	2. Nightmare at Kanegasaki

Waz up? KnightMan1890 here, comin' at ya with the first real chapter of Legacy. Now that I'm really getting into this story, my updates will hopefully be once every other week or so. I'll be juggling this, school, home life, friends, and _three _online gaming connections on three different systems, so wish me luck!

Anyways, last time, a new 'hero' was introduced; Kizami Kurotaka. And now, we'll see the first major battle of this story, the Kanegasaki Nightmare.

Warnings and disclaimers are explained in the prologue.

Kizami's voice would be that of Yuri Lowenthal, the English voice actor for Suzaku Kururugi from _Code Geass_, Sasuke Uchiha from _Naruto_, and Sun Ce from _Dynasty Warriors 7_.

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought' _

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on Legacy...)<p>

The young man sighed both mentally and outwardly at this dark turn of events, rising into a standing position as he disregarded his soaked condition from the pouring rain.

_'Hideyoshi is gone now...the heavens weep, for they know that the chaos shall begin anew once again. Ieyasu Tokugawa...Mitsunari Ishida...which of them shall emerge victorious from this war? Hmm...what would you say, otou-sama?' _he thought finally as he disappeared in a flash of black energy.

This man's name is Kizami Kurotaka, the _Kyoshi no Taka_, or 'Serrate Hawk'.

And he is the adopted son of the infamous _Dai Rokuten_ himself, Nobunaga Oda...

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hideyoshi Toyotomi is dead.<strong>_

_**This event sent rippling waves throughout the waters of Japan's history. The various warlords of the land began forging alliances and bolstering their military forces, as war loomed once again upon the horizon.**_

_**On one side, we have Ieyasu Tokugawa, the man who wishes to unite the land through the bonds among men, soldiers, and civilians alike, with one another. **_

_**And on the other side, we have Mitsunari Ishida, a man driven purely by hatred and the desire of vengeance against Ieyasu.**_

_**As for Kizami Kurotaka, however...before leaving the situation to its own progression, he decided to have a quick talk with Ieyasu...**_

* * *

><p>-{[Osaka outskirts; soon after Ieyasu's departure]}-<p>

Ieyasu, still riding atop the walking tank known as Tadakatsu Honda, stood still, his face set in seriousness and arms crossed as he contemplated the ramifications of his actions against Hideyoshi and Mitsunari.

He knew...in his heart and mind, he knew this had to be done. Hideyoshi planned to take total control of the land through force of arms, even seeking to expand his empire into other _countries _across the great seas.

That simply could _not_ be allowed.

And so, his rebellion came about, ending with Hideyoshi's death and Mitsunari's swearing of revenge.

_'Through the bonds made between people, we shall know peace again.' _he thought, his mode of transport still flying steadily through the air.

However, during that train of thought, Tadakatsu suddenly sensed a presence and jerked to a stop, surprising Ieyasu and nearly making him fall off in shock over the fact that something had made its way up here, _above _the clouds.

His vision clearing after the quick spike of adrenaline wore off, Ieyasu saw that it was a young man dressed in blue and silver armor, his arms crossed and left leg draped lazily over the right in a sitting position. What still surprised the young leader was that the man was simply _floating _in mid-air, not a single thing seeming to support him.

Unbeknownst to Ieyasu, this was the same young man who was watching him during his duel with Hideyoshi and encounter with Mitsunari just minutes ago.

(play "Esaka" - _King of Fighters '97_)

Still trying to wrap his head around how in the world the man was pulling off his feat, Ieyasu decided to find out what this mysterious man wanted with him.

"Who are you?" Ieyasu asked rather bluntly. "What business do you have with me?"

The man didn't move for a minute, merely deigning to lightly glare at Ieyasu as if searching for something, or perhaps chiding him for asking the questions in such a manner. Uncrossing his arms, he moved his hands to his sides before answering.

"Normally, I'd respond to that by telling you to introduce yourself first," the man started in a clean-cut, even tone that befitted his age. "but I already know you, Ieyasu Tokugawa." he finished, surprising Ieyasu as he didn't recollect where he had seen this man before.

"My name is Kizami Kurotaka. Ring a bell?" the newly introduced Kizami asked, a hint of humor ringing in his tone as a light smirk fell upon his face.

It certainly _did_ ring a bell with Ieyasu, though.

This is the one who was adopted by _Nobunaga _of all people, the one who eventually became known throughout the land as the _Kyoshi no _Taka...hell, some people had started referring to him as the _Dai Rokuten no Shinmao_ or 'the Sixth Heaven's Neo Demon King' after Nobunaga's death. Whichever moniker Kizami himself preferred, it was no secret that he was feared by many for his legacy.

Ieyasu, coming to the full revelation of this man's identity, couldn't help but feel a small amount of apprehension well up within him. However, with that came a pit of guilt as well. Here he was, nearly starting to sweat simply from being in this young man's presence, while the living legend was only trying to be cordial with him, and because of what, a mere title?

No...it must've been because of who his 'father' was...surely, the utterly malevolent _Dai Rokuten _wouldn't dare adopt a _child _who didn't exude a certain magnitude of ruthlessness and cruelty, or at the very least, wouldn't instill such a sense into the boy as he was growing up, right?

Ieyasu pondered on all this as he stared solemnly at the being before him, searching for any sign of the malignant intent which Nobunaga was infamous for. Looking at him, however, Ieyasu could only see an extremely faint connection between the two.

Kizami's looks certainly didn't match up with Nobunaga's. In fact, the only thing similar about their appearances was the hairstyle and silver armor. Even then, their armor's accent colors were opposites; blue against red. On top of that, the feeling Ieyasu got around the two was almost _completely _different.

Around Nobunaga, the air was tense and staggeringly oppressive, a veiled and malicious evil intent bubbling just beneath the surface. His was a presence that nearly screamed, 'cross me, and die.' It was something that commanded respect...and no small amount of _fear._

However, with Kizami, the air was slightly thickened, but to a much lesser degree than with Nobunaga. The aura still commanded respect to be sure, but the urge to feel fear didn't accompany it. The flow from it was calm...peaceful even, revealing little to no emotion as evidenced by the young man's light smirk shifting back into his cold, blank stare at the loss of conversation.

At this, guilt again rose within Ieyasu, as here he was, judging the man before him and looking at every conceivable concept that could possibly connect him back to Nobunaga, when it was obvious that the man most likely _didn't _want to be.

While Ieyasu was spending a minute shifting through his thoughts, Kizami couldn't help but feel a fair bit of anger as he realized what the other man was thinking about.

_'Tch, he's only remembering me through my connection with otou-sama...figures. Even Ieyasu's just like all the rest.' _Kizami thought with a mental sigh of frustration. _'Goddammit...just once, I'd like someone to remember me for _me_, not for being the _adopted_son of someone who's already dead!' _he inwardly yelled, thinking back to other people who have done the same thing.

Although he hasn't revealed himself to any major powers as of yet, he has been to several villages throughout his wanderings after the destruction of the Honno-ji temple.

Town after town, it was the same thing...

The trek would go fine until somebody recognized him, immediately connected him back to Nobunaga, and then started terrifyingly screaming something like, "AAAAHH! It's him! The son of the Dai Rokuten has come to wreak his revenge! Help!"

After that, he or she would run off yelling, alerting the other villagers to his presence and forcing him to flash out of the area before a riot started. It always irritated him so...if he was really out for revenge, he'd be going after Yukimura or Masamune, not some random village!

"Anyways," Kizami started, breaking both himself and Ieyasu from their thoughts. "I'm here to ask you one question, Ieyasu." he stated, his tone still even despite his inner frustration.

"Alright. Fire away, Kizami." Ieyasu responded, now certain that Kizami meant no harm to him.

"Do you truly understand what it means for you to have killed Hideyoshi?" the Demon's son questioned, causing Ieyasu to regress into another period of thought.

"Mitsunari has sworn revenge against you. The armies formerly under Hideyoshi's control will revolt now that he is gone. The land will return to chaos once again." Kizami continued, pushing his point forward.

"I know...and I do understand." Ieyasu said, staring back at Kizami with a determined look. "However, Hideyoshi wished to rule through force of arms, disregarding the safety of the people. I wish to unify this land through the bonds that unite us, to create a land where the people can prosper! I shall grant life to that dream, no matter who or how many stand before it; come Mitsunari and anyone else who opposes me, I shall make my vision a reality!" Ieyasu spoke with conviction, truly believing in his cause.

Kizami showed no outward reaction as he responded. "Ah yes, the age old, idealistic dream of unification. Hmph...Nobunaga tried and failed; Hideyoshi succeeded only to die soon after, thanks to you. If you were to rule, what would make your reign any different from those before?" Kizami asked, wanting to see how far Ieyasu had thought into this.

"Nobunaga-sama and Hideyoshi were militants, using their armies to maintain their control. I wish to rule peacefully, and to keep that peace through the bonds of friendship and love among people." Ieyasu answered back, still firmly believing in his dream as righteous.

This time, Kizami managed a small smirk, satisfied with the answer and the conviction behind it. "Frankly, I wouldn't be so trusting in the will of people for a lasting _peace _of all things, but...you have a true goal in life, and the determination to see it through. That, I can respect." he said, Ieyasu nodding.

"Then, would you be willing to join me? I would be truly grateful if you were to support my cause, Kizami." Ieyasu said, extending an invitation.

Although the chance to end his long period of wandering was sorely tempting, Kizami shook his head in the negative. "Sorry, Ieyasu, but I still have some business to take care of. But, I'll definitely keep the offer in mind. Maybe I'll come find you." he answered.

"Then, I wish you luck in your travels. Let's go, Tadakatsu!" Ieyasu responded, the tank of a man acquiescing and flying past Kizami on their previous path.

_'So, he's come to his senses about me, huh? Good.' _the now lone Kizami thought as he allowed his energy to dissipate, launching himself into a freefall. _'Well, if I'm gonna be joining anyone, I'd better have something to bring to the table.' _he thought as he broke through the clouds, still falling at an accelerated speed. _'And I know just what to get.' _he mentally said as he disappeared in a black flash.

The remnants of the fallen Oda army were said to have gathered at the late Nagamasa Azai's home territory of Oumi...so that's where he'll head next.

* * *

><p><em>Kizami Kurotaka – A Dark Legacy!<em>

* * *

><p>-{[a day later; Kanegasaki]}-<p>

Kizami appeared in his signature black flash, immediately taking stock of the area.

Night had obviously started long ago, as it was nearly pitch black. It was almost...unnatural, in a sense; considering that all he could mainly see outside of a few feet around him were vague shapes and shadows of a ruined fortress base, it was easily the darkest night he had ever witnessed.

However, he didn't let that get to him as he began walking along the beaten path he had appeared on. Despite traveling forward for several minutes however, he had yet to run into anything or anyone.

_'This is where Oda remnants are supposed to have holed up, right? Then...where the heck are they...?' _he thought to himself as he stopped in his trek, about to turn into another direction, when suddenly...

"Wait...you...do not go..." a voice, decidedly female, spoke in a whisper.

Halting completely this time, Kizami turned towards his original direction, wondering where that voice had come from. It was so soft and quiet, he briefly wondered if he had imagined it. But, he disregarded that notion, as hearing a voice proved that _someone _was here, and with that, he preceded along the first path.

_'That voice...seemed oddly familiar...' _Kizami thought as he came to a closed gate. In front of it, he saw...something that looked like a large, black vine growing from the ground. Despite the nighttime scenery, its form could easily be made out with the dark-pinkish aura that surrounded it.

_'The hell is this?' _he inwardly wondered as he peered closer, and saw something that shocked him.

The coils of the black vines opened up in a spider-like shape, revealing a beautiful woman hanging upside-down from its apex, the darkness clenching her legs and keeping her in place.

The woman's hair was a stark black color, and it stretched down to the middle of her back. Her clothing consisted of a dark-pink armor with a large black slash running through the middle and silver tones along the back and edges. The outfit only went to just above her thighs, leaving her shapely legs bare besides the dark-purple leg guards that went from her knees down to her sandals. Her eyes were currently closed, but it didn't change the fact that Kizami knew exactly who this woman was.

"O...oba-san? Is that you?!" Kizami asked out loud, thunderstruck at this encounter. The last time he saw her was...

* * *

><p>-{[flashback; Honno-ji Temple]}-<p>

(Kizami's age: 18)

_The enormous enemy alliance against Nobunaga had practically hit their doorstep. Even now, the two leaders, Masamune and Yukimura, were making their way to Nobunaga's throne room. However, that wasn't what Kizami's attention was on._

***BANG***

_Kizami stood, eyes wide and legs rooted to the ground in terror at the sight of his aunt, Oichi, falling to the ground, most likely dead. His 'otou-sama' had just seen fit to blast her with a point-blank shotgun burst, downing her instantly._

_Still grounded to his spot, Kizami turned his horrified eyes towards Nobunaga, whose gun was still smoking slightly from the burst. _

"_Leave this place, _sochi._" the ruler said, practically spitting out the word 'sochi' as if such an affectionate term was some kind of foul acid on his tongue. "You are unfit to battle such an army. I shall deal with them myself. I'll not have my legacy die here." he spoke, glaring down at his 'son'._

"_No, I won't let you fight those guys alone! I can help, otou-sama! Just let me-" Kizami started, but his tirade was cut off as Nobunaga's gun was now pointed at him, the ruler's glare intensified. _

"_That was not a request. It was a command. Leave. **Now**." the Dai Rokuten declared coldly._

_Kizami backed down at this notion, and noting that the two enemy leaders had arrived and witnessed the verbal battle between them, Kizami only nodded solemnly and ran full speed towards the open balcony. He leaped into the nighttime skies and disappeared in a flash, without even a parting word towards his 'father'._

* * *

><p>-{[flashback end]}-<p>

_'But, that was years ago...how could she have survived?' _Kizami asked himself, but his thoughts were broken when Oichi began to speak.

"I can't see...maybe...I know." she began, speaking softly, as if to herself. "Perhaps it is night...perhaps I am blind..." she continued, opening her eyes and staring blankly at Kizami, who received another shock when he looked back.

Her eyes were filled with a sheer _nothingness_. Kizami felt startlingly colder as he peered into those blank orbs. However, he could also feel a hint of...something else, but it was indiscernible to him as of yet.

"How cruel you must be...dragging me from my slumber into the light." Oichi said, her form slipping from the black vines and falling to the ground. Shadowy 'hands' appeared from the ground below her and hoisted her back into a standing position.

"I already miss the darkness...the sweet, gentle dreams I dreamt." she finalized, her blank stare still evident on her visage.

* * *

><p><em>Oichi – Living a Nightmare!<em>

* * *

><p>"Who are you? Do you know who I am?" she asked, walking forward slowly, as if in a trance.<p>

"W-What?! Oba-san, it's me, Kizami! Don't you remember me?" he asked, but the only response from the woman was a distinctly large shadow hand shooting forth at him!

(play "Queen" - _King of Fighters XI_)

Kizami just _barely _had enough time to release his sword and block, his weapon crossed in an 'x'-pattern with the hand as he pushed it back.

"Stop! Why are you attacking me?!" he asked/yelled.

"I am a good girl...I will protect this place." she answered in her even tone.

_'This is bad...' _Kizami thought, his mind working a mile per minute. _'The mental trauma from Azai-sama's death and the events at Honno-ji must've finally broken her. She's descended into madness...and the denizens of the underworld appear to have taken full advantage. Damn...that'll make her apparent memory loss the _least_ of my worries...' _he thought as he flipped backwards, deftly avoiding a pair of dark arms that slammed together at his previous position, as if clapping.

_'What the hell should I do, though? It's not like I can just kill her...' _he thought as he jumped upwards, dodging a hand that arose from the ground beneath him. Seeing him in the air, Oichi's shadow powers generated a pair of wing-like structures by behind her and propelled her after him.

The airborne assault catching him off guard, Kizami was further surprised when Oichi pressed her cold hands to either side of his face.

"Wha...? What are you..." he asked, his cheeks taking on a light pink tint despite himself.

"Are you here alone?" she inquired softly, cutting him off. "I'm alone, too...all alone..." she continued while lightly caressing his face, their noses practically touching.

Despite the perceived tenderness, however, Kizami sensed danger, and he only just managed to escape getting crushed within the shadow wings by breaking her hold and maneuvering himself backwards. However, the blades on the dark wings caught his chest and the force and angle of the attack sent him careening downwards, his body crashing into the ground back-first.

The young man had little reprieve from the moderately painful impact, though, as Oichi pushed her attack, launching into a hard slam with the still-active wings. Kizami rolled away from the blow and slashed her across the abdomen after her attack missed, knocking her back. Not missing the chance, Kizami went on the offensive, chaining his previous attack into one of his special techniques.

A bluish aura phased into existence around his sword as he hurled it forward, the angle of the throw causing it to spin rapidly and cut her multiple times across her form before returning to his waiting hand.

Oichi slumped to the ground after the attack subsided, and rather than get up this time around, a shadowy circle appeared beneath her prone body and sucked her inside, revealing it to be a portal.

"Wait!" Kizami yelled, reaching a hand out to her, but a shadow hand appeared and smacked his arm away, Oichi disappearing. The act coincided with the opening of the gate, formerly the backdrop for the battle.

"What happened...? Did I...kill her somehow?" Kizami idly wondered aloud, dreading the notion. She was the only family he had left...if he became the cause for her death, then...he'd never forgive himself!

"Hahahaha...the Demon Queen can't be killed!" the young man heard a voice declare, emanating from the newly opened gate.

(play "Withdrawal" - _Dynasty Warriors 7_)

Whirling, Kizami saw various men in white armor heading his way from the gate, presumably the Oda remnants he'd come here to find.

_'Demon Queen...Oichi? What the hell is going on here?' _he thought, subsequently voicing the question out loud to the soldiers, who merely laughed crazily in response.

"The Demon Queen? Yes, Oichi-sama is indeed the Demon Queen! And as for you...we shall sacrifice you in order to resurrect the Oda clan! Hahahaha!" one of them declared, he and the others charging forward at the Demon's son.

_'Great...these men don't recognize me, either. I'm sure they won't stop and talk with me, and I can't even afford to kill them. What a night this turned out to be.' _Kizami thought sardonically with a sigh as he advanced forth.

Attacking first, Kizami landed a blow on one enemy's neck with the hilt of his sword, knocking him down and out. Ducking under a slash meant for his own neck, he flipped the weapon in his hand and repeated his previous attack with the next enemy.

Shifting into a small flurry, Kizami went into a quick 180 spin, simultaneously blocking several swords coming towards his person and taking out some of the soldiers with shallow, non-lethal cuts. Luckily, this unit was relatively small, only around 20 in number, and said amount had been cut in half at this point.

Now finding himself encircled, Kizami sheathed his blade and readied his position on the defensive, waiting for them to make the first move. They didn't disappoint.

One lone soldier was the first to charge, and thus was the first to fall, as the armor-clad young warrior bent himself backwards under the horizontal swipe and gave the enemy a swift jab to the gut and an elbow smash to the back, taking him down.

The next assault came from 3 soldiers, each one of them attacking with a flurry of strikes in random orientation in hopes of confusing Kizami and catching him off guard. However, their adversary had no problem with this approach, as he rapidly twirled his blade in a defensive fashion around him. The oncoming blows were all soundly deflected and the soldiers were beaten back, downed with shallow marks on varied parts of their bodies.

The remaining 6 all decided to attack at once, hoping to end the fight with a single unified blow. Unfortunately, they again underestimated Kizami, who in the face of this assault, charged a small bit of his energy, holding it until they came close enough, until...

***CRASH***

He released it in a shockwave that rung out with the force of a gunshot, sending them all flying backwards and crashing into whatever structures happened to be in their line of flight.

Seeing that no more enemies were coming, Kizami moved onwards, past the long-opened gate.

* * *

><p>-{[a couple minutes later]}-<p>

Crossing a small bridge, Kizami again encountered Oichi, seemingly asleep and sprawled out against the dirt with a pool of darkness underneath her form. The shadowy hands again lifted her upwards, but at a decidedly slower pace than before as she spoke once again.

"Everywhere you go...I follow." she began, a low and dark-toned echo underlying her normal voice.

"If you try to run...I'll catch you. I won't rest until you're on your _deathbed_...I won't stop until I sleep in darkness..." she continued, unnerving Kizami with her disjointed walking pattern and the fact that her eyes were radiating the same dark-pinkish color as the aura that edged the dark hands around her.

_'What _is _this...oba-san, what's happened to you?!' _Kizami inwardly asked as he prepared for another battle with the Demon Queen...

* * *

><p><em>Oichi's Return – A Sleepless Hell!<em>

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

And there you have it. Sorry if you were hoping this would be longer, but I like my updates relatively short so that I have an easier time proofreading and editing them. Plus, this seemed like a decent place to stop.

Give me your thoughts on this in your reviews; what you like, what should be improved, whatever. Any _constructive _criticism is appreciated, but please, no flames.

Anyways, the next chapter will finish the fight between Kizami and Oichi. What surprises will be in store? What battles will the _Kyoshi no Taka_ go through next? Tell me what _you _think the answers to those questions oughta be; who knows, I might listen and make it happen.

Here's a list of the special arts used in this chapter.

Kizami Kurotaka: (**Shut down their attacks, then take 'em out!**)

_Spin Drive – _Kizami throws his blade forward, causing it to spin and repeatedly strike enemies. Hit count rises at higher levels.  
><em>Reverb Shock – <em>Kizami rapidly spins his sword around himself in a defensive manner, countering oncoming attacks.  
><em>Wave Break – <em>Kizami charges a portion of his power, eventually releasing it in a shockwave that propels enemies backwards. At higher levels, it can be charged longer, increasing its power and range.

Oichi: (**Show 'em their worst nightmare!**)

_Painful Dream – _A shadow hand emerges from the ground below enemies, attempting to grab and throw them. At higher levels, the hand will repeatedly slam captured enemies onto the ground.  
><em>Forgotten Sins – <em>A shadow hand appears in front of Oichi, launching forward and smashing into frontal enemies.  
><em>Hollow Moon – <em>Shadow hands appear on Oichi's back and launch her forward. Holding down the attack button will add an air assault. The number of hits rises at higher levels.  
><em>Deep Scars – <em>2 shadow hands appear and slam together in a clapping motion, smashing any enemies caught in their grasp.

Well, that's it! I have one more special art for Kizami that will make an appearance later on. This is VaLente Spada, signing off! See ya!


	3. Darkness Falls

I am back with the third chapter of Legacy. Last time, Kizami entered the desolate plains of Kanegasaki. And now, he must face his aunt, Oichi, in battle...all the while keeping himself, as well as his enemies, alive. The nightmare must end here!

I don't have much else to say other than sorry for the long wait and my school year is ending in about 4 and a half weeks. Can't fuh-reaking wait...

Oh, and as for 'Seraph the Ice Angel': sorry for the wait, thanks for your support, and here's the next chapter to show my appreciation.

Warnings and disclaimers are explained in the prologue.

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought' _

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on Legacy...)<p>

Crossing a small bridge, Kizami again encountered Oichi, seemingly asleep and sprawled out against the dirt and a pool of darkness under her form. The shadowy hands again lifted her upwards, but at a decidedly slower pace than before as she spoke once again.

"Everywhere you go...I follow." she began, a dark-toned echo underlying her normal voice.

"If you try to run...I'll catch you. I won't rest until you're on your _deathbed_...I won't stop until I sleep in darkness..." she continued, unnerving Kizami with her disjointed walking pattern and the fact that her eyes were radiating the same dark-pinkish color as the aura that edged the dark hands around her.

_'What _is _this...oba-san, what's happened to you?!' _Kizami inwardly asked as he prepared for another battle with the Demon Queen...

_Oichi's Return – A Sleepless Hell!_

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The 'Sleepless Hell'...an ever-lasting nightmare...<strong>_

_**Despite a decisive blow against the so-called Demon Queen, Kizami finds his enemy resurrected and even stronger than before.**_

_**However, Oichi's tattered and frayed sanity hangs only by a thread, with her mind and soul as the price should she fall to the darkness...**_

_**Can Kizami rescue her from the encroaching abyss?**_

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki; abandoned camp]}-<p>

(play Oichi's theme from _Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes_)

Kizami took a moment to look on in awe and wonder at what was transpiring before him. He could tell that Oichi, despite her slow and unsteady gait, was completely unharmed by their previous encounter.

While he wasn't actually trying to kill her, the _Spin Drive _was one of Kizami's more powerful techniques, and the fact that Oichi had taken the full brunt of the attack without even retaining a hint of lasting damage unnerved him greatly.

To make matters worse, she seemed even more powerful than before. Her dark aura radiated from her form, enveloping the area they were in and enshrouding it in a seemingly endless nightshade, the moon in the sky being the only thing that provided light besides Oichi's pink aura.

Kizami felt it permeate his very being, a cold chill seeping into his heart as he looked into her soulless eyes. He could now understand what he saw within her when he first peered into those blank orbs...sadness and loneliness resonating from beneath the veils of her darkened heart.

_'Oba-san...you didn't deserve this. You and Azai-sama were meant to live happily together after your marriage 'till the end of your days. Azai-sama...you couldn't have done it, could you...? You just couldn't abandon your honor, not even once, huh...? If you could see her now, would you regret that decision?' _he mentally ranted, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer to such a question anytime soon.

_'Well...for her sake and your memory, this will end here! I won't let her suffer any longer!' _he inwardly vowed, outwardly cartwheeling from a shadow hand that appeared in front of him.

"Oh...why are you crying? Do you dislike me? Am I not nice enough?" Oichi suddenly asked with a hollow-sounding giggle. Kizami quickly wiped his face in response, having not even realized that he'd been crying. He banished the tears away, knowing that this wasn't the time for them.

Just in time, too, as Oichi had activated her 'wings' again and was careening towards him at an accelerated speed, attempting to crush him in an iron-maiden type of attack. Rather than continue the growing monotony of simple dodging, however, Kizami instead chose to parry the attack, waiting until the last moment and then deflecting one of the wings off-course.

Catching her off guard, he tried to follow the parry with a well-placed horizontal slash, but that attack was suddenly knocked away by the seemingly spontaneous emergence of yet another shadow hand, the young man noting that Oichi actually seemed to be controlling it in this instance, her arms waving and appearing to guide the hand's direction.

_'So, she can control them at will, at least sometimes...interesting.' _Kizami thought as he backflipped away, only to have one of his legs caught by the encroaching hand, which then proceeded to slam him against the ground and hurl him into the nearest structure, which unfortunately for him, happened to be a rocky mountainside.

"Agh!" Kizami grunted out, the sudden impacts and subsequent losses of air nearly making him black out. He coughed up a bit of blood as his body detached from the rocky surface and hit the ground with a small *thud*. He unsteadily rose to his feet, staggering a bit as his shaken vision re-adjusted.

This time, Oichi herself was charging him, a shadow propelling her advance towards his form. Kizami blocked the attack by brandishing his sword in front of his face, the blade becoming locked in a stalemate with the shadow's surprisingly solid surface.

With a cross slash, he knocked the shadow away, only for an identical one to take its place when he went for an attack, the sudden impediment causing a shockwave of air to radiate from the clash site.

Batting this one away as well, the phenomenon happened again...and again...and again, until the two opponents had shifted into a barrage of split-second clashes, their respective weapons weaving back and forth, over and over in an ongoing struggle as the waves of air from their battle lanced outwards and dented the ground beneath them.

After a few minutes in this test of attrition, it seemed that neither of them was going to give...until Kizami ended the stalemate by suddenly ducking under one of the shadows when it went too high. Not expecting this spontaneous shift in tactics, Oichi was sent flying backwards by a decisive dual-handed blow from the young man, landing harshly on the unforgiving earth.

Her body began to sink into a pool of darkness once again before Kizami could react, and the next set of gates jerked open just as her form disappeared.

The young man relaxed after this event, the constant exertion of effort taking its toll and forcing him to catch his breath, panting for nearly a minute before continuing.

"Darn it, she's gone again...It looks like her route of travel is taking her towards that castle...Hang on, Oba-san, I'm coming for you!" Kizami declared as he moved past the open gates...

(end song)

* * *

><p>-{[timeskip; several minutes later]}-<p>

...only to run right into a contingent of Oda remnants, the force being much larger this time.

_'Damn it, I don't have time for this!' _Kizami thought angrily as the army insisted on standing in his way.

At this point, he was _really _wanting someone to recognize him and end at least some of this trouble...

_'But I guess it can't be helped...these guys haven't seen me for several years, of course they'd probably forget. Hell, they most likely think I died or something.' _he thought as he engaged the oncoming soldiers.

Dodging the first enemy, who went for a frontal stab, Kizami deftly smashed him overhead with a fist, knocking him down and out. This continued into a pattern as the young man swiftly weaved his way through his opponents, avoiding brazen stabs and slashes as he took down the soldiers with non-lethal attacks, although the process spent a fair amount of time as he couldn't afford to seriously injure them by way of his special techniques.

After a grueling wave, Kizami finally came to a set of stone stairs, sighing as he saw that yet another wave of enemies awaited him. This time, however, he noticed a familiar face at the head of the group.

"Katsuie-san?" Kizami asked, recognizing the Oda retainer quickly even in the dark surrounds. The addressed, wearing the same general armor as the soldiers albeit with a fancier basic structure, looked oddly at the young man until his appearance occurred to him.

"K-Kizami-sama?" the older man asked, shocking the other troops as they had believed the heir had died during the battle at Honno-ji along with Nobunaga. Kizami smiled at the formal address, glad that someone had finally come to realize who he was.

"Well, it's about time one of you guys figured out who I am. Jeez, I thought I'd have to beat it into all your heads before you understood." he answered with a chuckle as he lowered his arms, hoping that the conflict wouldn't continue.

Unfortunately, that would not be the case.

"You lie! Nobunaga-sama's heir perished at Honno-ji along with him!" one soldier suddenly yelled out, several others voicing their agreement. Kizami glared at the one who spoke, a malevolent feeling suddenly welling up in the offending solider as he shrunk back in fear.

"If you are whom you proclaim yourself to be," another general began, Kizami recognizing him as Kiyotsuna Akao from the late Nagamasa's forces. "...then prove it! Show us that you are worthy of being the living legacy of the Dai Rokuten!" he yelled, a hint of insanity lacing his tone.

Kizami glowered at the man for a second before closing his eyes and preparing to give him the requested affirmation. The young man sheathed his blade as he rifled for something on his person, and then...

***BANG***

Kiyotsuna's helmet was blasted from its perch before he even knew what was happening. The man himself paid no mind to its clatter against the ground as he looked with widened eyes at Kizami, who was astonishingly brandishing a gun!

The weapon was a silver Colt .45, apparently custom-made to have a double-barrel, both of which longer than what would exist on the standard model of the gun. Although its barrels were smoking, that wasn't what Akao was focused on.

It was the look within Kizami's eyes...

The young man's glare rooted him to the spot as he felt a chill running up and down his spine. It wasn't that Kizami looked visibly enraged; in fact, if it weren't for the narrowing of his eyes and distinct frown on his face, it wouldn't be noticeable. However, it was what he saw within the young man's amber orbs...

…they practically _glowed _with anger, disappointment, annoyance, but most of all, complete disregard over the fact that he had just nearly ended a man's life. Through all the incarnations of frustration, there was absolutely no indication that Kizami would have cared one bit if the helmet wasn't there to stop the bullet from penetrating Akao's head.

A complete disregard for life despite the gut-wrenching feeling of malice radiating from him...

...just like _his _eyes...

"Do not presume that I would falsify my words for something so simple and petty as a title." Kizami spoke, all traces of warmth from his voice gone. The present soldiers and even officers shuddered, visibly shaken at the sudden and dark shift in tone.

"I am who I claim to be...but know that I am _not _Nobunaga. Now be silent, and do not doubt me again." Kizami continued with a tone of finality as he lowered his arm, the gun still in hand as he began a solitary trek up the stairs.

It seemed that all was settled, the Oda remnants struck into silence by this sudden twist in the heir's demeanor. However, one was still skeptical on the validity of his position.

"You dare mock the great Nobunaga-sama with your feigned pretenses?! Nobunaga-sama would never have shown mercy! You'll pay for your insolence, bastard!" one soldier suddenly called out brazenly, obviously lost in his insanity as he charged Kizami.

***BANG***

Another gunshot rang out, the force of the twin bullets propelling the soldier clear off the stone path. He crashed into the earth, convulsing a bit before his body stilled. An other soldier looked to see what had kept him down, until he saw...

...two bullet holes in the man's neck.

The thunderstruck soldier could've sworn he felt _his _eyes and _his _presence in the wake of the killed trooper, but when he looked up, he saw that Kizami had started up the stone path yet again, not even glancing at the man whose life he had just ended.

For a brief moment, the man thought he saw the silhouette of _him_ trailing behind Kizami as he continued his solemn walk, reaching the top of the stairs and heading for the gate, but it was passed off as a trick of the shadows.

Kizami, on his part, was hating himself over what he'd just done. He had simply turned away in order to hide the anguish and regret on his visage. He didn't like having to resort to such a show of violence. Especially in this instance, where he had to act like his 'otou-sama', such events made him think of a particular talk he'd had with Nobunaga at one point...

* * *

><p>-{[quick flashback]}-<p>

"_You seek to show mercy to your enemies, boy...such is the way of a foolish individual. Your adversaries may not be as forgiving to you." the Dai Rokuten said to Kizami once._

"_That may be, but I don't wish to emulate your ways, otou-sama. I am not you, nor can I ever be. I'll gain my own power and show it in my own way." the then young boy responded, a hint of disdain in his tone._

"_Hahahahahaha...as you wish." the malevolent man responded._

* * *

><p>-{[flashback end]}-<p>

_'I'm not him...I am _not _him...' _Kizami always told himself, but he found that his resolve in his statement began to wane as time went by, his role as Nobunaga's 'son' beginning to weigh more and more heavily upon him.

So lost in his thoughts he was, he didn't notice the swirling shadows on the ground below him...until a quiet, familiar voice called out to him...

(play "Crimson" - _Street Fighter Alpha 3_)

"How cruel you are...to take so much away from me..." Kizami heard just before he suddenly felt his body being crushed between two shadow hands!

"Kizami-sama!" Katsuie yelled, looking towards the gate and seeing a re-appeared Oichi, her aura in full force and arms stretched outwards.

"Urgh..." the heir grunted, teeth gritted as his arms and weapons were forced against his body and he struggled in the icy grip of the shadows.

"Come here...I wish to give you a hug..." the Demon Queen whispered audibly as Kizami's form was brought over to her. She threw her arms around his still-visible neck and shoulders, bringing her face as close to his as possible without them actually touching.

"You are so beautiful..." she began with an affectionate tone. "...would you care to sleep next to me?" she asked, Kizami's eyes widening and the remnants jaw-dropping in shock.

Kizami struggled a bit harder, not even noticing the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks as he began pushing the two hands apart, the shadows starting to vibrate in their efforts to keep him contained.

"We'll be together...forever and ever..." Oichi continued, caressing his cheek with hers as his struggles increased in intensity once again.

"!" Kizami suddenly yelled as a pulse of energy emanated from his form, forcibly separating the shadow hands and making Oichi stagger backwards. Taking the chance, the heir charged forth, slashing her with a harsh diagonal blow that sent her crashing backfirst into the closed gate behind her with a dull *boom*.

Kizami stood still, catching his breath as the sensation of being crushed and spike of adrenaline wore off. Oichi dropped to the ground on her knees, her eyes now overshadowed by her long hair.

"Why does that monster hate me? W-what have I done?" she asked seemingly to herself, the darkness overtaking her form once again as the gate behind her opened at a much more sedate pace than the others.

Kizami physically felt his heart drop at the overwhelming melancholy in Oichi's tone. It sounded as though she was about to cry, or already was. He always hated when people cried...he never wanted his friends, family, and allies to feel such sadness, and he still doesn't.

He gritted his teeth as he looked beyond the newest pathway...there was still a bit of a trek to be had until he reached the still-distant castle.

"Katsuie." Kizami addressed, said general responding immediately.

"Yes, Kizami-sama?" he asked.

"I sense...a distinct power at work here. Oba-san continually heals and revives herself, despite potentially debilitating blows. Do you or the others know anything about that?" the heir asked, wanting to know the workings of the abilities which Oichi's darkness granted her.

"We do not know exactly what this power entails, only that it originates from the source of her own dark energies. As you stated, it heals her even from incapacitating or fatal damage, as well as augmenting her strength by a massive margin." the man explained, Kizami nodding in affirmation.

"Is...there any way to stop it?" the young male inquired, bent on ending Oichi's suffering.

"The presence of light overrides the spell's effects, and the power will completely cease when the sun rises." Katsuie answered.

"When the sun rises...?" Kizami inquired, making sure. He turned back towards the path at Katsuie's nod, holstering his gun and separating his twin swords.

"Come. I'll need your assistance to ensure that the other remnants don't get dragged into a confrontation." Kizami ordered, the soldiers and officers complying and following after his form in a solemn march.

(end song)

* * *

><p>-{[timeskip]}-<p>

"Hehehe...why, hello...have you all come to greet me?" Oichi's disembodied voice called out to them as they continued to move.

"Sing for me...sing a song you know..." she suddenly requested, the mass of people getting a feeling that it was directed at Kizami.

"Sing, huh? Been a while since I've done that..." Kizami responded, one particular tune coming to his mind...

(play "Still Waiting" - _Sum 41_)

_**So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating?  
><strong>__**Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in...**_

This was a song he always thought of when he contemplated on the matters of those within this chaotic land, and how conflicting ideals always seemed to come to blows.

The Oda remnant army marched silently behind him, listening intently as he began.

_**Drop dead, a bullet to my head, your words are like a gun in hand.  
><strong>__**You can't change the state of the nation, we just need some motivation...  
><strong>__**Three times, I've seen no conviction, just lies and more contradiction.  
><strong>__**So tell me, what would you say?**_

The lyrics continued, an inflection in Kizami's vibrant voice sounding somewhat like he was engaging in an conversation with himself as he drowned out the presence of any and all others.

_**I'd say it's up...to me.**_

The answering of his own question, previously thought to be rhetorical but still a part of the song, became the staple that indicated such.

_**So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating?  
><strong>__**Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in...**_

As the first part of the song repeated, Kizami's pace began to increase, his stride steadily increasing in speed as the soldiers began to lightly jog in order to keep up.

Other soldiers that were in front of them and lined along the pathway found themselves lowering their weapons, entranced by his words as he continued to advance, apparently dismissing them as a threat when they decided not to attack.

_**Ignorance and understanding, we're the first ones to jump in line.  
><strong>__**Out of step for what we believe in, but who's left to stop the bleeding?  
><strong>__**How far will we take this? It's not hard to see through the fakeness.  
><strong>__**So tell me, what would you say?**_

Kizami continued, his visage undaunted in the wake of the army rapidly increasing in size behind him as more and more soldiers joined in the power march, the sound of their footsteps beginning to crescendo and sync together in unison.

_**I'd say it's up...to me.**_

He said again, this time smirking as his speed went up yet again in accordance with the song repeating itself once more, he himself now breaking into a light run.

_**So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating?  
><strong>__**Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe!  
><strong>__**This...can't...last forever...t**__**ime...won't...make things better...**_

Kizami continued, the song seeming to shift into a more melancholy tone as the pace stagnated at its current velocity for a while.

_**I...feel so alone...can't help myself...a**__**nd no one knows...if this is worthless!  
><strong>__**Tell me! (tell me...tell me...)  
><strong>__**So...!**_

Kizami's "Tell me!" was spoken in a yell that echoed across the landscape, the remnants now completely enraptured in the song.

They could hear the feelings in the tune...they could feel that it meant something highly important to him, his impassioned voice resonating within their minds.

_**What have...we done...?! We're in a war that can't be won...  
><strong>__**This can't...be real...I don't know what to feel!**_

At this point, Kizami was practically yelling every word, the ardent feelings in the song no longer lost on any of the others present...the heir was in complete and utter loathing of the state of chaos that this world was in, and he wondered if there would ever be true peace.

They were broken from their revelry as Kizami suddenly broke into a rapid sprint, gaining ground on the advancing soldiers until they could barely see his back anymore.

_**So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating?  
><strong>__**Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe!  
><strong>__**So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating?  
><strong>__**Can't find a good reason for this world to...believe!**_

The song repeated once again, Kizami ending it with a resounding finality as he astonishingly leaped several feet into the air, rebounding off of a watchtower and launching himself across a large pit with no hesitation and seemingly little effort.

As he disappeared, the soldiers stopped for a minute, looking around as if they had been broken from some sort of trance. Shrugging lightly, Katsuie and Kiyotsuna kept moving forward, leading the force at a decidedly slower pace.

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami]}-<p>

Landing in front of yet another large gate, Kizami noted with a hint of surprise that this one was wide open, revealing another stone staircase that was lined with what he recognized as spider lilies.

"Well, I sang a song for you...gonna sing one back, oba-san?" the heir asked jokingly, but he was surprised at the eventual response.

_Wander freely, wander far, off beneath the Devil's star..._

He heard Oichi's voice answer, apparently a song of her own. Kizami fell silent as he proceeded forward.

_In the dark, the girl, so bright, got up to see the day by night...  
><em>_Her fear in hand, her fear in heart, her fear did tear her soul apart...  
><em>_The white of flesh, the white of bone, the worms will leave your soul alone..._

"Oba-san..." Kizami thought aloud, walking at a sedate pace so that he could hear the whole song.

_On and on the road does go, down into the depths below...  
><em>_Feathers fall and flowers quiver; voices call, "Come now, come hither..."  
><em>_Off you went to call the King...you wish to hear the Devil sing..._

"This song...it's about you, isn't it? Don't worry...you'll be free from this everlasting darkness soon..." Kizami said to himself, resolute in his desire to save Oichi from the abyss.

_Ask you will, and ask you may, the fate of love on this fair day..._

Kizami didn't need to ask...for he already knew. He locked the tune into his mind as he finally reached his destination.

_Love unlike ever was said; unluckily, it wound up dead._

Oichi was stout and still, watching the skies in the distance as the sun finally began to rise with its wondrous light.

"There it is..." she started, staring blankly at the brightening skies. "Oh...I don't know...I can't..." she continued, lightly moaning as she fell to her knees and grasped her head as if in confusion or even pain.

"Was it you...?" she asked, looking directly at Kizami as he merely shook his head in the negative, never diverting his gaze from her.

(play "Bring Me to Life" - _Evanescence_)

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors,  
><strong>__**Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb...  
><strong>__**Without a soul, (ah-ah-ah...) my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold...  
><strong>__**Until you find it there and lead...it...back...home.**_

Oichi couldn't help but feel startled and even a bit fearful as she peered at his amber orbs. His eyes were unwavering and decisive, staring back at her intently. She was afraid that he would see into her fragmented soul...bearing witness to her darkness.

"Can I sleep now? Please let me sleep..." Oichi practically begged, her voice soft. Although feeling another pang in his heart, Kizami forced himself not to answer as he began an agonizingly slow trek forward, his eyes never once straying from Oichi's form.

How much he wanted to simply run up to her, embrace her as tightly as he could, and ensure her that everything would be okay; but, he knew that he couldn't afford doing anything that would make him out to be a threat...violence was _not _the answer here.

_**(Wake me up,) Wake me up inside,  
><strong>__**(I can't wake up...) Wake me up inside,  
><strong>__**(Save me...) Call my name and save me from the dark...  
><strong>__**(Wake me up,) Bid my blood to run,  
><strong>__**(I can't wake up...) Before I come undone,  
><strong>__**(Save me...) Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

"Wait, it's too painful to move now..." Oichi stated almost silently, seeming to speak to herself.

"Don't worry...you won't have to do a thing. I'll free you from the darkness that plagues you, and end this nightmare once and for all." Kizami responded, neither his stride nor gaze breaking one bit.

"No..." she started, a large shadow hand appearing in front of her and launching towards Kizami, who merely sidestepped it, not even taking another glance at its eventual dissipation as he continued towards her.

"We've come this far, oba-san...I can help you, but only if you'll let me!" the heir said as Oichi shifted backwards in response to his advance.

_**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me...  
><strong>__**Breathe into me, and make me real...  
><strong>__**Bring...me...to life.**_

"Stop it...I don't want you to take my place..." Oichi pleaded, a shadow emerging from the ground and trying to grab Kizami, who jumped backwards at the last second and avoided its grasp.

"I do not wish to take your place, nor do I want to see you fall into the abyss...I'm here to save you, Oichi, and I will!" Kizami declared, not even registering that he'd called her by her name rather than the usual 'oba-san'.

_**(Wake me up,) Wake me up inside,  
><strong>__**(I can't wake up...) Wake me up inside,  
><strong>__**(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark...  
><strong>__**(Wake me up,) Bid my blood to run,  
><strong>__**(I can't wake up...) Before I come undone,  
><strong>__**(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!**_

"Stop telling me lies...I don't want to listen!" the Demon Queen cried out, several shadows appearing at various points in between the forms of the two, all of them surging towards Kizami.

He was about to backpedal away until he realized something...the hands weren't actually trying to kill or even hurt him; they were merely keeping him away from Oichi.

_'Something's changed...before, she had no problem even with physical contact; but now, those hands are doing whatever they can to keep me away...' _he thought as he changed his mind and charged forward despite the impending danger.

He knocked the first shadow away with a well-timed parry, vaulted himself over the next, cartwheeled away from a third, and spun away from a fourth, now breaking into a run as he desperately tried to reach Oichi's form.

_**Bring me to life...  
><strong>__**(I've been living a lie...there's nothing inside.)  
><strong>__**Bring me to life.**_

He was so close to touching her until...he felt a sudden force grab on to him and begin to drag him away...

A large shadow had him pinned, the force of its grip crushing Kizami's limbs against himself as he could barely even move, let alone put up a struggle.

(pause song here)

Oichi didn't say a word at this point, only staring blankly at his anguished face as more shadows appeared and reinforced the current hold, the darkness beginning to consume his form and leaving only his head visible.

"Urgh...agh! N-no...!" he gasped out, running low on air as the dark force enveloped him. One more hand appeared above him, clasping his head and making the area completely silent.

"I knew...I always knew that this hole in my heart could never be filled..." Oichi said ruefully, a sardonic smile on her face as a dark pool began to form beneath her...

* * *

><p>-{[within the darkness]}-<p>

Kizami couldn't make heads or tails of where he was, not that he really tried.

His body was still as he floated within what appeared to be an endless landscape with absolutely no light, his form laying down against thin air and his arms hanging loosely under him. He couldn't even see himself, so all-consuming was the darkness.

_'So...this is it, huh...? In the end, I failed...to save her and even myself...' _Kizami thought, not even attempting to move.

He could feel it...the darkness creeping into his mind, piercing his very soul and filling him with utter despair and anguish. He closed his eyes and allowed the negative feelings to take hold...

The hushed whispers of him and his relation to Nobunaga...

The cries of terror from those who only saw him as the son of the _Dai Rokuten_...

The weight of his own failure here...against both himself and Oichi...

(resume song)

_**Frozen in time without your touch, without your love,  
><strong>__**(frozen in time...) (all your love...)  
><strong>__**Darling, only you are the life among the dead...  
><strong>__**(only you...)**_

However, despite the degeneration that threatened to destroy him, he managed to hear one heart-wrenching statement from the Demon Queen...

"_I knew...I always knew that this hole in my heart could never be filled..." _he heard her say, his eyes opening wide as he jerked himself into an upright floating position.

_'She...she sounds like she's completely given up...' _he contemplated, the thought nearly bringing him to tears. _'No...n-no...' _he thought, repeating it over and over in his head.

He had nearly given in to despair...that is, until...he felt something snap within his mind.

_'No...NO!' _

_**(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,)  
><strong>__**(Kept in the dark, but you would never follow me.)  
><strong>__**I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems...  
><strong>__**Got to open my eyes to everything.  
><strong>__**(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,)  
><strong>__**(Don't let me die here...there must be something more!)**_

It couldn't end here...it _wouldn't_ end here...for either of them. Unbridled desperation and rage filled his being as the dark environment began to crack in response to his rising determination.

_'I can't allow this to happen...! I've come so far...I know that I've connected with her...I swore to Azai-sama that I wouldn't let her suffer anymore!' _he yelled inwardly, his resolve returning and becoming more fierce than ever.

_'I...am the son of Nobunaga Oda...and I absolutely refuse to let it end this way!' _

_**Bring me to life!**_

"**AAAHHHHHH!" **he _roared_, an enormous surge of power bursting forth from his body...

* * *

><p>-{[with Oichi]}-<p>

***BOOM***

Her eyes widened in incredulity as she witnessed the makeshift sphere of darkness suddenly shatter before her, the shadows evaporating from an even _greater _power blasting forth from within.

"OICHI!"

_**(Wake me up,) Wake me up inside,  
><strong>__**(I can't wake up,) Wake me up inside,  
><strong>__**(Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark...**_

It seemed as though time had stopped for several moments as she beheld Kizami's form racing forth from the annihilated remains of the shadows, a startlingly black aura radiating from his body and an unbelievably desperate look in his _glowing _eyes...

...he was upon her before she'd even realized it.

_**(Wake me up,) Bid my blood to run,  
><strong>__**(I can't wake up,) Before I come undone,  
><strong>__**(Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become!**_

Thinking that he was about to attack, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable blow that would end her life and pain once and for all...

...but she felt nothing but a warm body clasping her own in an embrace.

"I won't...let you suffer anymore..." Kizami began, Oichi noting that his voice had become slightly deepened with the undertone of..._someone_ else's...someone that sounded familiar, yet extremely warm to her...

The newly-empowered heir jumped backwards, Oichi still in his arms as the shadows pooled beneath them and attempted to drag them into the abyss yet again.

_**Bring me to life... (Bring me to life...)  
><strong>__**(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside!)  
><strong>__**Bring...me...to...life!**_

"The nightmare ends right here and now...it'll all be okay..._Ichi-chan..._" Kizami continued, his grasp even tighter and his normal voice completely overshadowed by the other one at the affectionate name.

Oichi was shocked beyond all belief at what he'd said...he sounded...just like...

"Naga...masa...-sama..." she whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as Kizami's form was, for a scant moment, shadowed by the man in red and white armor whom she'd finally remembered...

At that instant, her aura disappeared, her eyes returning to normal as fatigue began to claim her. Her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds as she beheld the one who had rescued her from the abyss, before closing as she smiled in blissful happiness...

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Well, that one's finally finished! After weeks of hiatus, I'm back!

Give me your thoughts on the story on reviews and PM's, please! This is Ravien VaLente Spada, signing off! Ja ne!


	4. The Oda's New Start

What's up, people? After a long hiatus, I'm back with another edition of Legacy. Sorry about the extensive wait...the last days of school really kicked my ass, especially since the year didn't end until June 15. *exasperated sigh* Anyways, I'm finally getting into regular updates, and I'll be jumping back and forth between this one and my Chaos Reigns tale. I've got almost a month of summer left, and I plan to use it!

Last time, the nightmare of Kanegasaki finally came to an end. What are Kizami's plans with the remnants of the Oda? What will happen between him and Oichi now?

Warnings and disclaimers are explained in the prologue.

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought' _

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on Legacy...)<p>

"The nightmare ends right here and now...it'll all be okay..._Ichi-chan..._" Kizami continued, his grasp even tighter and his normal voice completely overshadowed by the other one at the affectionate name.

Oichi was shocked beyond all belief at what he'd said...he sounded...just like...

"Naga...masa...-sama..." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes as Kizami's form was, for a scant moment, shadowed by the man in red and white armor whom she'd finally remembered...

At that instant, her aura disappeared, her eyes returning to normal as fatigue began to claim her. Her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds as she beheld the one who had rescued her from the abyss, before closing as she smiled in blissful happiness...

(And now...intro!)

* * *

><p>-{[story intro]}-<p>

play "Naked Arms" by T.M. Revolution (_Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes_ game intro)

_***instrumental intro***_

(Kizami prepares for battle as the camera zooms in on him tightening his gloves, holstering his sword, and lastly walking outside as the screen is consumed by white)

_**All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone...**_

(Kizami, atop a white steed, is racing through a grassy field, a smile on his face as the camera circles around him)

_**In a world, beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun.**_

(zooming out, the camera reveals the Oda remnants trailing behind him as the sun's rays illuminate their charge; Oichi is mysteriously absent)

_**Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide...**_

(panning a distance in front of them, the camera shows a different army rushing at them from the opposite direction)

_**Try to stop all this destruction; find a way, turn the tide.**_

(a close-up of the second army reveals Masamune and Kojuro leading it, the two forces about to clash with one another)

_**Reveal the bond that's made, between the light and the shade!**_

(Kizami and Masamune lock eyes with each other, each smirking as they leap from their horses and draw their respective weaponry; the screen freeze-frames and fades to white just before they clash)

_***instrumental bridge***_

**Sengoku Basara: Legacy of the Dai Rokuten**

(various characters briefly appear, in tandem, on-screen behind the title before fading, each of them sporting a smile or smirk: Kizami, Oichi, Katsuie, Masamune, Kojuro, Yukimura, and Sasuke)

_**Shining white and hot is a moon so unforgiving, the break of day will leave a scar.**_

(the title card screen shatters like glass, revealing Magoichi amidst a crimson and black landscape with crows flying around as she backflips through the air and fires a single shot at the camera)

_**Nothing we believe will project us from tomorrow, enjoy today from where we are.**_

(the screen shifts to a snowy mountain, showing Kasuga leaping from its peak; she twirls through the air and hurls a kunai at the screen as it is enveloped by ice)

_**I will believe to the end, even with my face pressed to the fire,**_

(the screen switches back to Kizami, sword in his right hand and solemnly looking over a cliffside as the sun sets)

_**I won't be shaken or moved by the heat getting closer and higher...**_

(Oichi walks into view from behind him and embraces him from his left side with a wistful smile; Kizami smiles as well, holding her with his free arm)

_**Sink or swim, lose or win, hold on with my naked arms!**_

(the smiles fade as they peer downwards, seeing a large army headed by Yukimura and Sasuke at the base of the cliff; Oichi reluctantly lets go of Kizami as he prepares to fight)

_**I see my infinite dreams coming to an end,**_

(Kizami leaps from the cliff, gliding downwards straight towards Yukimura, who responds in kind by launching himself upwards towards Kizami)

_**Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend.**_

(the two lock weapons, attacking back and forth as they fall back to the ground; they push apart from each other just before reaching ground level)

_**Now I see my destiny only brings me pain,**_

(Kizami turns to his right and blocks a sudden attack by lightning-covered blades, revealing a smirking Masamune)

_**Now the sunshine and the shade are forced together again.**_

(still locked with Masamune, Kizami shifts his weapon and blocks a second assault from fire-charged spears, held by a yelling Yukimura)

_**I choose to follow the light, flowing through me here tonight!**_

(Kizami's eyes narrow as a blackened aura emerges from him and he pushes Masamune and Yukimura away; the two immediately charge Kizami once again as he readies himself)

_***instrumental outro***_

(the screen freeze-frames just as the three are about to clash, their mouths open in respective shouts)

-{[intro end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki; castle outskirts]}-<p>

(play "Welcome Back" - _Warriors Orochi 3_)

"Finally...this nightmare is over." Kizami said with a relaxant sigh, still holding a sleeping Oichi in his arms as he watched the sun rise over the mountains.

"Kizami-sama." Katsuie voiced, the addressed young man turning towards him.

"What is it, Katsuie-san?" Kizami asked.

"I am correct in assuming that you will take command of our forces here?" Katsuie inquired, Kizami nodding in confirmation. "Then as our leader, what do you believe our next course of action should be?" Katsuie continued, Kizami taking a scant moment before answering.

"That is a question which won't be so easily answered. There are several possible choices to go by. But we'll talk about this within the castle. As of now, we're all still very tense, and there's no need for us to be in full battle form for right now, no?" Kizami enumerated, Katsuie nodding as he and the rest of the Oda remnants marched back to their home base.

Kizami didn't follow them for a few moments., his mind ablaze with thoughts of the future.

_'This is just the beginning...now that the die has been cast, the land shall fall into yet another whirlwind of chaos and conflict...Katsuie definitely raised a good question; what should be done next?' _Kizami thought, beginning to follow the remnants towards their destination.

_'I hope you'll be okay, oba-san...' _he thought lastly, peering at the look of content on Oichi's face.

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki; castle interior]}-<p>

(play "Zhe(J) Prime" - _King of Fighters '02: Unlimited Match_)

It was around mid-morning by the time everyone was prepared for the strategy meeting.

Kizami had taken it upon himself to lay Oichi within her bed on the castle's highest floor. He'd decided to wait until she awakened on her own before speaking with her.

In the meantime...Kizami, Katsuie, and the other officers of the Oda were in the war room on the first floor as the soldiers either moved to their quarters or went about guard detail and other such duties. The generals were seated at a large rectangular wooden table with Kizami at its head. A map of the country, around the size of the table, was lain out before them.

Kizami had shed both his weapon and most of his armor, leaving him in only a black long-sleeved shirt, his gloves, and his pants. His metal boots had been replaced with traditional sandals. Also, whatever unseen force keeping his hair upright had disappeared, leaving the mane now straight and fallen down to his neck. (think of Lu Xun's hairstyle from _Dynasty Warriors 6 _onwards)

"To answer your previous question, Katsuie, I believe that we should start by recruiting allies to our cause." Kizami started, getting straight to the point of the council.

"And just what is 'our cause'? Who is it that you plan to fight against?" one of the generals, Nagahide Niwa, inquired.

Kizami was slightly annoyed until he realized he had yet to explain his goals to any of the remnants; not that he'd had a chance to, but still.

"With Hideyoshi Toyotomi now gone, full-scale war is on the horizon, if it hasn't come already. Ieyasu Tokugawa, a former retainer of Hideyoshi, was the one to defeat him, and now a fervently loyal officer of Hideyoshi's named Mitsunari Ishida wants revenge. Ieyasu's determination for a land of peace and Mitsunari's vengeful desires cannot co-exist within a unified land. Since neither will bend, one must break." Kizami explained, enumerating on the situation that lay before them.

"Amongst every force within this country, I know that they are the ones who shall rise up and become the two major powers. Surely, they'll begin to amass army strength in preparation for battle against one another." Kizami continued, giving the floor to Katsuie.

"Numerous forces are still scattered across the land. In the east, we have the Nanbu, Date, Mogami, Satake, Utsunomiya, Uesugi, Takeda, Hojo, Anegakoji, Maeda, and lastly, the Tokugawa. In the west, there are the Saika, Kobayakawa, Amago, Mori, Chosokabe, Iyokono, Kuroda, Otomo, Shimazu, and of course, ourselves and the Toyotomi." Katsuie said, marking each area as he spoke.

"Ieyasu in the east, and Mitsunari in the west...sounds fitting." Kizami idly remarked, still thinking on his options.

"Kizami-sama, if you believe what you say about the Tokugawa and Toyotomi, then which of them should the Oda become aligned with?" Katsuie asked, everyone turning towards Kizami, who had a pensive look on his visage.

"To be honest...I'm not completely certain." the Oda leader answered.

"What do you mean, Kizami-sama? Surely, you don't plan to...face _both _of them?!" Katsuie responded, prompting shocked looks from the others and Kizami's expression to become even more serious.

"That may very well be a viable option." Kizami answered, drawing gasps from the others at the, in their minds, utterly preposterous course of action.

"Allying with Mitsunari, at least, is unmistakably out of the question. I could never join forces with a man who only seeks revenge at the disregard of everything else, let alone the stability of the land." he started, pausing for a moment to reign in his anger. The other generals waited patiently for him to continue.

"Ieyasu, however, is another matter. While he seeks a land of benevolent peace, he seems almost...too idealistic for my liking. It appears as though he wishes to dissolve the need for military entirely, something that would most likely be impossible. And considering his nature, I doubt that he even plans to eliminate Mitsunari. That is where his weakness lies, and in the worst case scenario, could lead to his downfall should Mitsunari be enabled to exploit it. I can understand showing mercy to one's enemies, but doing so against one who actively seeks your own death is simply foolish." Kizami went on, several others nodding at the last statement.

"Of the two of them, Ieyasu is the only one I'd actually put consideration into joining, but should he lack the necessary drive to truly make his vision a reality...then we may have to take matters into our own hands. Agreed?" Kizami finalized, Katsuie and the others nodding in agreement.

"Excellent. All that will be taken care of in due time. But first..." Kizami began, doing a quick once-over of the map before continuing. "It appears that, other than the Toyotomi, the Saika Faction is the closest force to us from our standpoint here in Oumi, correct?" Kizami asked.

"Yes, my lord. Traveling there would take us only several days to a week or two at most. Is it there you wish to move first?" Katsuie inquired.

"Indeed. The Saika have proven time and again that they are an invaluable asset to anyone who acquires their services, and I'm sure that they will be no different in this present time. On top of that, I am personally acquainted with the current leader of the Saika; she and I have some...unfinished business to settle." Kizami answered, smirking towards the end of his response.

"Nothing that may jeopardize our plans of an alliance, I hope?" Katsuie asked, not knowing what Kizami meant by 'unfinished business'.

"Of course not, just a friendly rivalry is all. Now then, if we're all in agreement..." Kizami started, everyone nodding in affirmation. "Good. We'll move to march there within a few days time, in case other armies are thinking the same thing as us and plan to head there as well." the young leader finalized.

The meeting adjourned, the generals left in order to begin their preparations. Kizami, however, firstly decided to find out about that shifting shadow that's been in his peripheral vision for a while...

(end song)

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki Castle; top floor bedchamber]}-<p>

(play "Falling of the Nightingale" - _King of Fighters '02: Unlimited Match_)

"You know, you didn't have to be so secretive in getting my attention, oba-san. If you wanted me for something, all you had to do was say so." Kizami remarked, still reeling a bit from his...interesting experience.

When he'd inspected the shadow within the war room, he suddenly found himself grabbed by a dark hand and literally pulled repeatedly through the multiple floors until reaching Oichi's bedroom. It was a surreal feeling, phasing through solid metal as if completely intangible.

"I am sorry if I inconvenienced you, Taka-sama. When I awoke, I was alone in the dark...I was scared..." Oichi responded, a heart-wrenching and sorrowful look upon her visage.

"I'm sorry for leaving you up here like that. I had some business to attend to, and you looked so peaceful while asleep, I didn't want to wake you." Kizami said, moving to sit next to her on the bed. While he sounded relatively calm on the outside, his inner thoughts were another matter...

_'So she's deigned to refer to me by my moniker...has she fully regained her memories?' _he inwardly thought, a whirlwind of possibilities making themselves known within his mind.

"I have to ask, how is it you discovered my location so easily? There must be at least several hundred people within the castle alone." Kizami inquired, wondering if she had some sort of sensory ability.

"I could feel that you weren't far away...your presence is warm and comforting." Oichi answered, accenting her statement by raising herself to a sitting position and embracing Kizami, a wistful sigh emerging from her lips as she snuggled into his form.

Kizami made no outward reaction to this other than blushing slightly and turning his face away from hers in embarrassment. "Is everything alright, Taka-sama? You feel very tense. Is my touch...not appealing to you?" she asked, a hint of disappointment flashing across her visage.

_'Believe me, oba-san, that's not it at _all_...wait a minute, "appealing" to me? What is she saying?!' _Kizami inwardly ranted, his face reddening deeper at the insinuation. Oichi giggled a bit at his somewhat stunned look before responding.

"There's no need to be so embarrassed, Taka-sama. What I said before is true...I wish to remain by your side forevermore." she said, resolute in her desire.

"Oba-san...you don't need to feel indebted to me for what I did. I only did what I felt was right." Kizami said, surprised and confused at Oichi's displays of affection.

"No, Taka-sama...I care for _you_. You are handsome and strong, and yes, you did save me, but more than that, you are kind and caring, never willing to give up on others...even if they have forsaken themselves. I admire you both for what you've done and for the manner of person you are." she responded with a pure womanly affection that was not lost on Kizami.

"Oba-san..." he started, but was cut off by Oichi pressing a slender finger to his lips.

"I know...you say we are family, and that may be true, but...we are also not family." she enumerated, apparently having recalled the fact that Kizami was adopted rather than biologically born into the Oda royal family.

The young man nodded tentatively and remained silent for now, allowing her to continue.

"I don't remember everything, but I do know that my feelings for you began long before now, even when nii-sama was still alive. In fact, when it came time for me to marry...Nagamasa-sama, I admit that I was a bit torn." she said forlornly.

"Torn...between me and him?" Kizami asked, shocked at Oichi's admittance.

"Mm-hmm. It should've been simple...you were my _oi-kko_ by adoption, and he was my husband-to-be. But for a time, I just couldn't decide. It felt shallow and wrong of me to...compare the two of you in such a way, but it seems I did so regardless...in the end, though, it was ironically you who helped me make my final decision." she explained, a particular memory emerging within her mind.

* * *

><p>-{[flashback]}-<p>

(play "Hopeful Pain" - _Dynasty Warriors 8_)

_It was the very night before Oichi and Nagamasa were to be wed._

_Oichi, having yet to fully sort out her feelings, wandered the plains of Oumi as she tried to come to a decision. She paid little attention to her shifting surroundings, simply going wherever her legs took her._

_'Nagamasa-sama...Kizami-kun...what should I do?' she thought to herself, not even noticing that she was rising in elevation._

_Suddenly snapping to attention, she saw that she had neared a cliffside, the stars shining brightly in the far distance. She also noticed there was another individual several feet ahead of her, arms crossed and gazing into the nighttime skies. It was Kizami._

"_Kizami-kun..." Oichi called out, catching the young man's attention._

"_Hey, oba-san. What brings you out here?" Kizami asked, turning to face her._

"_I was just...thinking." she answered solemnly._

"_About your wedding tomorrow?" he responded, garnering a nod from Oichi. "Is something wrong? Not getting cold feet, are you?" he asked jokingly, but his expression turned serious when he saw tears tinging at the edges of her eyes._

"_Oba-san...what's the matter?" he asked sincerely, placing his hands on her shoulders as a gesture of comfort._

_He couldn't help but be surprised when Oichi suddenly threw her arms around him in an embrace, tears beginning to fall from her eyes._

"_I just don't know...what I should do anymore...!" she cried, heaving breaths breaking her words._

_Kizami lightly sighed at this; in his mind, he felt that anxiety had finally hit Oichi, the pressure of her impending marriage starting to detrimentally affect her. He understood, though...Oichi was basically being forced to marry a man whom, before the arrangement, she'd never even met._

_However, although the matter had been made her appointed duty, he knew that Nagamasa and Oichi genuinely cared for one another, and they deserved to live happily together._

"_Look at me, oba-san." Kizami gently ordered, Oichi turning to look face-to-face at him with tear-stained eyes._

_Though feeling a horrible pang in his heart at seeing her saddened gaze, Kizami resolved himself to say what he felt needed to be said._

"_I know that you may be having second thoughts about it...believe me, life-changing events like this are sometimes hard to go through with. But, I also know that you truly care for Azai-sama, and that he truly cares for you. I've seen it with my own eyes. Both of you deserve to live happily with one another, and this is your chance to do so. If you back out now, you'll end up going through the rest of your life wondering how it may have been." Kizami explained, an entreating look on his face to match his tone._

_'Not to mention what otou-sama might do if you refuse...' he inwardly thought, knowing that whatever happened on that note would not be pleasant._

"_Oba-san...if you truly love Azai-sama, then I think you should go for it. I'll support you every step of the way." Kizami finalized, a smile on his face. _

_Though Oichi did smile back, her mind was still engulfed in turmoil. She could hear an inner voice practically screaming at her, telling her to say to him that the real reason for her uncertainty..._

_...was because she had feelings for him, too._

_But she couldn't. She was afraid...fearful that Kizami would reject her feelings of love because of their familial ties. And then, things would never again be the same between them, the comfort of their current relationship shattered._

_The heartbreak she'd suffer over that would be far too much for her to bear._

_Her fear overcoming her resolve, Oichi simply nodded and tightened her embrace around Kizami's form, wanting to enjoy being alone with him for just a while longer. _

_Kizami hugged her in return, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his visage as the moonlight illuminated them..._

* * *

><p>-{[flashback end]}-<p>

"You were always there for me...you were the one who understood me the most...I love you, Taka-sama...more than as your oba-san, and perhaps even more than I should, but...I just can't hold my feelings back anymore. I _beg_ of you...don't see me as one of your family seeking comfort...but think of me as a woman who desires your love and care...please...!" she pleaded, turning her face away from his as her fear of his rejection came back to her full force.

Kizami had remained silent during her oration, recalling the event in Oichi's memory perfectly. Everything was starting to fall into place within his mind:

The sidelong glances he occasionally noticed Oichi give him...

He himself becoming the liaison between the Oda and Azai clans, by _her _request...

How he was the first person she came to for comfort when Nagamasa died...

All of it finally made sense now. Throughout all this time, she had come to gain _romantic_ feelings for him. But what was strange was...

He felt no discomfort from knowing that.

He felt no repulse, no strangeness, not even a hint of oddity, despite the fact that Oichi was, in all respects but blood, a member of his family.

Instead, he digested the revelation with a calm acceptance.

_'If _anyone_ deserves a relief from pain, it's Oichi...she's had much more than her fair share of sadness and heartbreak. I can't say I love her as a woman yet, but if her happiness means me caring for her beyond the realm of family, then I think that I can live with that.' _he thought as cupped her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet his.

"Taka...-sama...?" she started, a dash of hope in her tone.

"I must say, this is rather unexpected...I never realized that you cared for me in such a way. But, what I desire is your happiness. If you truly love me, then I can learn to love you in return...Oichi-chan." he spoke lovingly, tears of joy tinging in her eyes at the gesture.

"Taka...-kun...thank you...thank you so much!" she replied, crying twin trails of tears despite her smile that beamed with happiness.

The two tightly embraced one another, reveling in the feeling of their newly-formed bond.

And thus was the start of a wonderful romance...

* * *

><p>-{[Saika Stronghold; main camp]}-<p>

A few days later, in the territory of Koya, a certain gun-toting mercenary leader was within the confines of her camp, watching as her men went about their daily rounds.

"Oyabun, you've been sent a letter." one of her soldiers relayed, holding said letter out towards her.

"From whom?" she asked.

"The identity of the sender is unclear. The messenger only told me that it was 'the leader of the Oda clan'." he answered, getting the woman's attention rather quickly.

"Very well. I'll take it." she ordered, the soldier acquiescing and handing her the item in question.

The letter read as follows...

"_How's it going, nee-chan? Or should I call you 'oyakata-chan' now? Hehe. Anyways, I know you loathe when others mince words, so I'll cut to the chase. I'm the new leader of the Oda clan, and I wish to acquire the services of you and your faction. The fight between Ieyasu and Mitsunari is going to get heated soon, and I don't think the mere remnants of the Oda will be enough to stop them should either of them attempt to remove me and the Oda from the equation. While I'm not too worried about Ieyasu being overly aggressive, Mitsunari is another matter entirely. His vengeful rampage is a viable threat at this juncture, and I need to ensure that my army remains standing for some time. While I wouldn't dare think to use your forces as mere cannon fodder, it would be comforting to have some extra support in case times get rough, especially since I now believe that I may have to take matters into my own hands rather than merely allow them to play out unhindered. I know of the requirements for your services and am fully prepared to give you payment upon my arrival. By the time you read this letter, I'll most likely already be on the move. Besides all that, we still have to finish what we started, right?"_

_Sincerely,_

_Kyoshi no Taka_

_P.S. Remember, while you may become a mighty crow when together, I am a hawk even when alone._

The woman, although not showing it, was surprised at the letter's contents, as she knew exactly who the writer was. Suppressing a tick mark at almost _hearing _the smirk on the writer's face at 'oyakata-chan', she folded the parchment.

"What did the letter entail, oyabun?" the soldier asked as the woman rolled up the paper into its original state.

"It involved an old acquaintance of mine requesting our services." she answered, chuckling a bit.

"That makes the third request in the past few weeks...what is it you plan to do?" the soldier inquired.

"We'll see which one of them reaches here first...and which of them is the greater negotiator. Once that is determined, we shall do as we have always done." she answered.

"As you will." the soldier responded before heading off towards his next task, leaving the woman to her own devices. She moved towards her main chambers, preparing a create a response to the letter immediately.

_'So, _he _is the commander of the Oda now...how interesting. Let us see what you are capable of...otouto.' _she thought as she got started.

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami]}-<p>

As the letter had indicated, Kizami and the Oda forces had already begun the march towards Koya.

Kizami, now fully clothed and armed, was leading the army with Oichi riding on the same white horse as he, her arms folded around the young commander's midsection. He had also decided to leave his hair the way it was during the preceding strategy meeting and heartfelt talk with Oichi.

While several generals remained in Kanegasaki for defensive purposes, Katsuie in particular had been chosen to accompany Kizami and Oichi for this campaign.

The man had undergone a _massive_ change. The usual battle outfit he wore had been completely redone. For one, he decided not to wear a helmet, allowing his hair to be seen. While the front of his head was bald, the back definitely wasn't, a band keeping it aloft and the rest framing the sides of his head and leading into a full beard and connecting with a parted mustache.

Secondly, his normally standard armor had been changed to that of two distinct layers, particularly on his upper body. The lower one consisted of a dark purple chest plating held against his body with three leather belts. The upper one was a white cloth that covered only the left part of his upper body; it had the insignia of his clan, Shibata, emblazoned on the front. The top part of Katsuie's outfit was completed by the armor pad on his otherwise bare left arm and black gauntlet on each of his wrists.

On his lower body was a purple pair of traditional samurai pants and brown sandals along with a fur-covered pelt tied around his waist by orange rope. He also wore armor padding on his thighs.

Rather than a simple sword, he now wielded a pair of large axes in hand as he rode on one side of Kizami and Oichi. The weapons' blades were silver, and they each had black and gold insignia which included his clan symbol.

When Kizami inquired about this drastic change which had come about, Katsuie had this to respond with...

"I once faltered in the face of adversity, relying on Nobunaga-sama and the generals of the Oda to preserve the stability of our land and power. No more. Kizami-sama, I vow to you...I shall never again act as a coward. I will live as your adviser in times of counsel and fight as your sword and shield in battle!"

Kizami, although surprised with this sudden shift, applauded Katsuie's determination and granted him the position of being his right hand.

"Taka-kun?" Kizami heard Oichi ask from behind him.

"Yes? What is it, Oichi-chan?" Kizami inquired, craning his neck to look at her.

"Could you...sing a song for us again?" she asked, a rather innocent look upon her face.

"Why not? It'd be a decent break from the monotony." he answered, beginning his tune.

(play "Numb" - _Linkin' Park_)

_**Tired of being what you want me to be...feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.  
><strong>__**Don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...)  
><strong>__**Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
><strong>__**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...)**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware.  
><strong>__**I'm becoming this; all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you.**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me...holding too tightly, afraid to lose control,  
><strong>__**'Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...)  
><strong>__**Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
><strong>__**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow...)  
><strong>__**And every second I waste is more than I can take!**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware.  
><strong>__**I'm becoming this; all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you.**_

_**And I know...I may end up failing to.  
><strong>__**But I know...you were just like me, with someone disappointed in you.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware.  
><strong>__**I'm becoming this; all I want to do is be more like me, and be less like you.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
><strong>__**Tired of being what you want me to be...  
><strong>__**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
><strong>__**Tired of being what you want me to be...**_

(end song)

"How was that?" he asked Oichi, garnering a smile in response.

"It was excellent, Taka-kun." she answered.

Hearing the telltale sounds of applause, he turned to see that the majority of the remnants were clapping in recognition; even Katsuie held a smirk on his face. The young leader lightly scratched the back of his head in response, not used to such positive attention.

"Quite impressive, Kizami-sama. Are you certain that you're more suited to battle?" Katsuie joked good-naturedly, knowing full well of Kizami's skill in combat.

"Don't discount me so soon, Katsuie-san. I can just as easily match you in a duel should the need arise." the young leader answered, smirking. The 'quarrel' was interrupted, however, when...

"Kizami-sama!" a messenger called out, slowing to a normal speed as he reached the leader's horse.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kizami asked.

"You've received a response to your letter from the leader of the Saika Faction!" the soldier relayed, surprising Kizami as it had only been several days since he sent out his letter.

"Already? Interesting...here, let me see it." he requested, the soldier acquiescing.

The letter read as follows...

"_I'm surprised that you've managed to become the leader of the Oda, considering that you've been off gallivanting about who knows where for all these years. In any case, I do believe that you of all people would show my men and I the proper respect, so I will hear out your plans for hiring our services. Be warned, though...time is not on your side. Both the Tokugawa and Toyotomi have sent requests as well, and are making their way here. I highly suggest that you don't waste any effort."_

"_I look forward to our rivalry being settled once and for all, otouto. And should you ever decide to refer to me as 'oyakata-chan' in my presence, you can expect to receive several bullets through that mouth of yours."_

_Sincerely,_

_the leader of the Saika_

_P.S. Even a hawk can be felled if it is caught off-guard._

"I see..." Kizami said, folding the letter.

"What is it, Kizami-sama?" Katsuie asked, noting the pensive look on his leader's face.

"It appears that we'll need to accelerate our efforts to recruit the Saika. The leader has informed me that both Ieyasu and Mitsunari are leading their armies there as we speak." Kizami answered, only seriousness in his tone.

"Then, if we don't hurry..." Katsuie started.

"Right. Koya will become the battleground for a four-way free-for-all, and we can't have that. Men, full speed! We need to reach Koya as fast as we can!" Kizami ordered, the army obliging and setting off.

As the sound of racing cavalry filled his ears, Kizami had one thought in mind.

_'Magoichi Saika...the time has finally come. I hope you're ready, 'cause I won't be holding anything back this time!' _

* * *

><p>-{[story outro]}-<p>

play "Shinjitsu no Uta" by Rumiko Takahashi (_Inuyasha _anime ending #5)

_**Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o,**_

(the scene starts with Kizami walking solemnly through a completely black landscape, the only light being a white outline around his body that illuminates his form)

_**Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo.**_

(the camera shifts to a headshot view of Kizami, who is still walking, as he levels a hard stare straight ahead at an unknown spot in the distance; only half of his face can be seen)

_**Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
><strong>__**Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?**_

(the image fades to a ghostly gray, but is still visible as other images appear on screen: Masamune unleashing his 'Six Claws', Magoichi firing two of her guns repeatedly, and Yukimura swinging his spears while yelling)

_**Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte,  
><strong>__**Ikite yutsu de oshiete yo.**_

(all images fade to white as Mitsunari appears on screen, slashing his sword in slow-motion as a black sky appears to emerge, trailing after the sword)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?**_

(Mitsunari is now fully immersed within the dark landscape, his visage slowly fading until only his golden eyes can be seen)

_**Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari,  
><strong>__**Mawari o nakushita to shite mo,**_

(the camera pans a distance behind him just as Ieyasu emerges from the sky, slamming a fist into the ground and generating a light-emitting shockwave that flows forth in all directions)

_**Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare!**_

(the scene shifts back to Kizami, still walking within the darkness as a bright white light consumes his form)

_**Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite...**_

(the light fades and reveals Kizami walking along a rocky path, the Oda remnants flanking him on both sides and parting before his advance; Kizami shares a nod with Katsuie as he continues)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite...**_

(Kizami nears the end of the path and sees Oichi waiting for him; she turns and happily embraces him, Kizami eagerly returning it as the two turn to look at the sunset)

_**Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.**_

(final image: the screen depicts a landscape that is divided in half by a thin white line; Mitsunari and his 'dark world' on the left, Ieyasu and his 'bright world' on the right; Kizami and Oichi are perfectly in the middle)

-{[outro end]}-

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Well, there you go. The newest chapter of Legacy bites the dust, and I try my hand at an intro and ending. Hope you enjoyed it. The next update won't be for a little while, as I'm going to make another chapter for my Chaos Reigns story before coming back to this one.

From this point onwards, I'll be making a list of who owns what territory and who is a part of the three main forces(Toyotomi, Tokugawa, Oda). At this point, everything is evened out at one each, but that will change.

Territory List:

Nanbu – North Mutsu (Mt. Osore)  
>Date – Oshu (Ryu Kyoso)<br>Mogami – South Mutsu (Hasedo Castle)  
>Satake – Dewa (Kubota)<br>Utsunomiya – Hitachi (Kannagawa)  
>Uesugi – Echigo (Kawanakajima)<br>Takeda – Kai (Ueda Castle)  
>Hojo – Sagami (Odawara Castle)<br>Anegakoji – Echizen (Kaerikumo Castle)  
>Maeda – Etchu (Tetorigawa)<br>Tokugawa – Mikawa (Mikatagahara)  
>Saika – Koya (Saika Stronghold)<br>Kobayakawa – Yamashiro (Karasu Castle)  
>Amago – Harima (Gassantoda Castle)<br>Mori – Aki (Itsukushima)  
>Chosokabe – Tosa (Nakatomigawa)<br>Iyokono – Iyo (Noshima)  
>Kuroda – Hizen (Ishigakibaru)<br>Otomo – Chikuzen (Hetsugigawa)  
>Shimazu – Kyushu (Mimikawa)<br>Oda – Oumi (Kanegasaki)  
>Toyotomi – Settsu (Osaka Castle)<p>

Force List:

Mitsunari – Toyotomi  
>Ieyasu – Tokugawa<br>Kizami – Oda

Next chapter will feature the skirmish at the Saika Stronghold. Will Kizami be the first to reach Magoichi? How shall their grand-standing rivalry end?

Find out next time, on Legacy! This is Ravien VaLente Spada, signing off!


	5. Assault on the Saika

Hey there, peoples. VaLente Spada is finally back with another chapter of Legacy. I apologize for my impromptu hiatus being so ridiculously long...my USB drive randomly decided to get rid of _all _my story documents, including set pieces and prologues for up-and-coming ideas. So, on top of the rather rigorous senior high school year, I've put in countless hours towards _trying_ to rewrite all of that data.

The deleted data also included improvements and revisions to earlier chapters for this story in particular along with half of this latest chapter, which really irked me as I was on a roll with both.

Spending about another 2-3 weeks on _redoing _the revisions along with this chapter, I've finally managed to upload a little something for all you readers out there.

Last time, Oichi confessed her romantic love for Kizami, and the Oda army set off for Koya in order to forge an alliance with the Saika Mercenaries. However, with Ieyasu's Tokugawa and Mitsunari's Toyotomi forces encroaching upon the territory as well, things may not go so smoothly for the Oda. And what of the impending showdown between Kizami and Magoichi...?

Warnings and disclaimers are explained in the prologue.

Kizami's voice would be that of Yuri Lowenthal, the English voice actor for Suzaku Kururugi from _Code Geass_, Sasuke Uchiha from _Naruto_, and Sun Ce from _Dynasty Warriors 7_.

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought' _

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on Legacy...)<p>

"I see..." Kizami said, folding the letter.

"What is it, Kizami-sama?" Katsuie asked, noting the pensive look on his leader's face.

"It appears that we'll need to accelerate our efforts to recruit the Saika. The leader has informed me that both Ieyasu and Mitsunari are leading their armies there as we speak." Kizami answered, only seriousness in his tone.

"Then, if we don't hurry..." Katsuie started.

"Right. Koya will become the battleground for a four-way free-for-all, and we can't have that. Men, full speed! We need to reach Koya as fast as we can!" Kizami ordered, the army obliging and setting off.

As the sound of racing cavalry began to fill his ears, Kizami had only one thought in mind.

_'Magoichi Saika...the time has finally come. I hope you're ready, 'cause I won't be holding anything back this time!' _

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rivalry...<strong>_

_**In war, it can prove to be a double-edged sword; either spurning on the inspiration of friendly competition and improvement among allies, or spawning the greatest of hatreds between individuals.**_

_**Kizami Kurotaka and Magoichi Saika...**_

_**How shall their rivalry come to its head...?**_

* * *

><p>-{[story intro]}-<p>

play "Naked Arms" by T.M. Revolution (_Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes_ game intro)

_***instrumental intro***_

(Kizami prepares for battle as the camera zooms in on him tightening his gloves, holstering his sword, and finally walking outside as the screen is consumed by white)

_**All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone...**_

(Kizami, atop a white steed, is racing through a grassy field, a smile on his face as the camera circles around him)

_**In a world, beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun.**_

(zooming out, the camera reveals the Oda remnants trailing behind him as the sun's rays illuminate their charge; Oichi is mysteriously absent)

_**Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide...**_

(panning a distance in front of them, the camera shows a different army rushing at them from the opposite direction)

_**Try to stop all this destruction; find a way, turn the tide.**_

(a close-up of the second army reveals Masamune and Kojuro leading it, the two forces about to clash with one another)

_**Reveal the bond that's made, between the light and the shade!**_

(Kizami and Masamune lock eyes with each other, each smirking as they leap from their horses and draw their respective weaponry; the screen freeze-frames and fades to white just before they clash)

_***instrumental bridge***_

**Sengoku Basara: Legacy of the Dai Rokuten**

(various characters briefly appear, in tandem, behind the title before fading, each of them sporting a smile or smirk: Kizami, Oichi, Katsuie, Masamune, Kojuro, Yukimura, and Sasuke)

_**Shining white and hot is a moon so unforgiving, the break of day will leave a scar.**_

(the title card screen shatters like glass, revealing Magoichi surrounded by airborne crows amidst a crimson and black landscape as she backflips through the air and fires another shot at the camera)

_**Nothing we believe will project us from tomorrow, enjoy today from where we are.**_

(the screen shifts to a snowy mountain, showing Kasuga leaping from its peak, twirling through the air, and hurling a kunai at the screen as it is enveloped by ice)

_**I will believe to the end, even with my face pressed to the fire,**_

(the screen switches back to Kizami solemnly looking over a cliffside as the sun sets, sword in his right hand)

_**I won't be shaken or moved by the heat getting closer and higher...**_

(Oichi walks into view from behind him and embraces him from his left side with a wistful smile, Kizami smiling back and holding her with his free arm)

_**Sink or swim, lose or win, hold on with my naked arms!**_

(the smiles fade as they peer downwards, seeing a large army headed by Yukimura and Sasuke at the base of the cliff; Oichi reluctantly lets go of Kizami as he prepares to fight)

_**I see my infinite dreams coming to an end,**_

(Kizami leaps from the cliff, gliding downwards straight towards Yukimura, who responds in kind by launching himself upwards towards Kizami)

_**Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend.**_

(the two lock weapons, attacking back and forth as they fall back to the earth, pushing apart from each other just before reaching ground level)

_**Now I see my destiny only brings me pain,**_

(Kizami turns to his right and blocks a sudden attack by lightning-covered blades, revealing a smirking Masamune)

_**Now the sunshine and the shade are forced together again.**_

(still locked with Masamune, Kizami shifts his weapon and blocks a second assault from fire-charged spears, held by a yelling Yukimura)

_**I choose to follow the light, flowing through me here tonight!**_

(Kizami's eyes narrow as a blackened aura emerges from him and he pushes Masamune and Yukimura away; the two immediately charge Kizami once again as he readies himself)

_***instrumental outro***_

(the screen freeze-frames just as the three are about to clash, their mouths open in respective shouts)

-{[intro end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[Koya; Saika Stronghold entrance]}-<p>

Kizami and his forces arrived at the Saika's home base, the cavalry finally slowing to a stop after nearly an entire day of non-stop travel.

Entering the base, an eerie calm pervaded the area.

_'There's no signs or sounds of a battle occurring here...good. That means we're the first ones to show up.' _Kizami thought as he wordlessly ordered his army to halt with a handsign.

"What is it, Kizami-sama?" Katsuie asked, peering at his leader's serious gaze with a hint of apprehension.

"The Saika Mercenaries are fully aware of our arrival. The fact that no one appears to be here despite the entrance being wide open is a sure sign of that." Kizami answered, looking around for any sight of their hopeful ally. "And I suggest that they come out so we can conduct our order of business!" he yelled seemingly to no one.

The mercenaries didn't reveal themselves at this, although Kizami did get a response from them...

Sensing a shift in the air, Kizami pulled out his sword at lightning speed in order to block a bullet which had nearly pierced his neck!

"Kizami-sama, are you alright?!" Katsuie inquired, blanching at the sudden assault on his leader.

"I'm fine, Katsuie-san. Haha, although that was quite the greeting! But of course, I expected no less from you...nee-chan." Kizami responded, the person in question revealing herself from the surrounding foliage with a flourish, flanked by several guards.

Enter Magoichi Saika, the leader of the Saika Mercenaries.

Even Kizami would admit that she was a beautiful woman, complete with exotic crimson-red eyes, auburn-brown hair which stretched to her shoulders, and a lithe, somewhat curvy figure. Her outfit consisted of light-brown pants, dark-brown grieves, traditional sandals, black chain mail shoulder and elbow pads, red gauntlets, 'choker'-style necklace, silver-buckled belt, and a crimson sash flowing from her waist and tied with a blue ribbon. The only thing keeping her modest above the waist looked to be a black chest plating, although it still left her stomach bare and showed a fair amount of cleavage.

"And I expected more from you, otouto. A true warrior wouldn't waste time with such idle chatter before responding in kind to an attack." she remarked, the slightest hint of a glare at her surrogate brother.

(play remix of "Faint" - _Linkin' Park_)

_***instrumental intro***_

"Hehe, fair enough. I guess I'll set aside the pleasantries for now." Kizami answered, scratching the back of his head seemingly in embarrassment before his right arm shifted, whipping out his gun and firing at the Saika leader faster than anyone could blink.

Not one to be caught so easily, however, Magoichi casually tilted her head slightly to the right, the bullet harmlessly passing by her face. She then responded deftly to Kizami's charging form, batting away an incoming fist with her own pistol and kicking him directly in the chest, sending him back.

_**I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard,  
><strong>__**Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars.**_

Despite giving the first strike, she settled for an impassive look on her visage as Kizami righted himself in mid-air and landed on his feet, taking a second for the pain in his hand to dissipate before attacking again.

_**I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel,  
><strong>__**But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real.**_

Although his decided to repeat his initial assault, Kizami proceeded more cautiously this time, firing several shots in succession and using them as cover to inch closer and closer to Magoichi while dodging the bullets she fired in response, hoping to force her into a close-combat situation.

_**So I let go, watching you turn your back like you always do,  
><strong>__**Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got.**_

Magoichi, now utilizing twin pistols, aimed a shot straight at Kizami's face just as he reached her form, the young Oda leader having to bend backwards in order to avoid it as the projectile grazed the tip of his nose.

_**I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!  
><strong>__**Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!**_

Carrying the redirected momentum, Kizami transitioned into a backflip kick, but Magoichi easily evaded it and fired another shot just as he planted his free hand against the ground in order to 'catch' his body. Twisting his arm then cartwheeling away from the bullet, Kizami vaulted himself forward, firing a shot and attacking with a roundhouse kick from the leg opposite his gun-using arm.

_**I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident,  
><strong>__**'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense.  
><strong>__**I am what you never want to say, but I've never had a doubt,**_

He managed to catch Magoichi slightly off-guard with this dual-sided attack, forcing her to block the kick with her forearm when she shifted her form in order to dodge the bullet. Reacting quickly, she wrapped her arm around his leg, locking it in place with one of her guns and using the free limb to fire another shot at his head.

_**It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you for once just to hear me out.**_

Kizami's response was to bring up his other leg, winding it a full 180 degrees and then dropping it in an overhead kick, the action also serving to twist his head just barely away from the oncoming projectile.

_**So I let go, watching you turn your back like you always do,  
><strong>__**Face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got.**_

Magoichi, forced to relinquish her hold on him in order to avoid his kick, redirected his attack with a kick of her own, knocking him off-balance and again forcing him to stop his body's momentum by planting a hand against the ground.

_**The way I did before...don't turn your back on me.  
><strong>__**The way I did before...don't turn your back on me.**_

Recovering swiftly, Kizami used his free hand for support as he fired another shot at Magoichi, who responded in kind by doing the same. Their aim was true, the two bullets clashing dead on with one another and making an audible *clang* upon impact.

_**The way I did before...don't turn your back on me.  
><strong>__**The way I did before...don't turn your back on me.**_

The resulting air pressure due to the force of the bullets propelled from their high-powered guns forced them a small ways apart, with Kizami righting himself mid-air through a flip and Magoichi sliding backwards along the ground.

_**The way I did before...don't turn your back on me.**_

The two faced one another again, guns poised and ready. However, Kizami was astonished when Magoichi lowered her arms, himself doing the same out of surprise.

_**The way I did before...don't turn your back on me.**_

"What's this, giving up already?" Kizami asked, eyes slightly widened at the prospect.

_**The way I did before...don't turn your back on me.  
><strong>__**The way I did before...don't turn your back on me.**_

"Don't be so foolish." Magoichi answered with a derisive tone. "Our true battle is yet to come. If you are here to seek an alliance with my faction, you must first be tested." she continued, gaining a slightly confused look from Kizami.

(end song early)

"Okay, but I thought a fight with you was my test." Kizami responded, a nearly imperceptible smirk playing across Magoichi's visage for a scant moment.

_'I never thought otouto could be so simple-minded in his business with others...he desires my aid so badly, does he? Hehe, all the more reason to make him sweat.' _she thought.

"Hmph, it takes much more than strength and skill in battle to be a capable leader. You of all people should know this, considering the company you keep." she said, the rather heated glare she threw towards Oichi not lost on Kizami.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he asked, looking somewhat indignant.

"Enter the lair of the Saika if you dare," Magoichi went on, ignoring Kizami's question. "and conquer its challenges...if you can." she finalized, turning to walk away.

"Hey!" Kizami yelled, starting to run after her.

He was rebuffed, however, when her troop of guards suddenly pointed their rifles at him and fired! Skidding to a stop, he would've been riddled with bullets, but...

A black shield appeared in front of him, the bullets bouncing off of it with a unified and audible *clang*.

Hearing the sound of deflected shots, Magoichi stopped but did not turn around. "I advise that you do not always act with such haste in your endeavors...such a course of action could mean your demise if done wantonly." she said before continuing her trek into the base, her men now following after.

Kizami closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed, taking comfort in the embrace he found himself in soon after the barrier formed.

"I will allow no harm to come to you, Taka-kun." Oichi said, her arms tightening ever so slightly around his form.

"Thank you, Oichi-chan. I know I can count on you." Kizami responded, re-opening his eyes and giving her a sidelong smile around his shoulder.

Oichi felt her heart flutter at the sight, and eagerly returned the smile as the barrier dissipated.

"Kizami-sama, are you alright?" Katsuie asked, he and the others coming up to them.

"I'm okay, Katsuie-san. That was just a warning shot. If Mago-nee really wanted me dead, she wouldn't have wasted time fighting me one-on-one." Kizami answered, reluctantly breaking the embrace with Oichi.

"Well, all I can do now is move forward. Oichi-chan, you're with me. But no one else." Kizami ordered, shocking the other Oda retainers, especially Katsuie.

"Kizami-sama?! You can't possibly be thinking of going in there with so little support?!" he yelled, thunderstruck at his lord's plan of action.

Kizami felt a bit indignant at Katsuie's lack of faith, the young commander knowing Oichi was far more than a 'little' support. However, he also knew that his right-hand was only worried for his safety, so he let his negative feelings go.

"Trust me, I'm sure on this. Bringing in our entire army will only be seen as a hostile invasion by the Saika, and we can't afford that, especially not with both Mitsunari and Ieyasu on the way. Speaking of which, that's another reason why I'm leaving you all here, in case they're not so considerate." Kizami enumerated.

The others were still skeptical, however, looking warily at their leader with uncertain expressions.

"Everyone, I'm trusting you all to defend this area and keep any invaders out. I ask that you place your trust in me as well, and know that I will return safely." Kizami said, reassuring some but not completely assuaging their fears.

"Please have faith in Taka-kun. His judgment is sound, and we all know full well of his strength. I believe in him, and you all should as well. We must show confidence in him as our leader, or Magoichi-san will not deem him worthy of an alliance." Oichi spoke out, surprising Kizami and the other remnants at the sternness in her tone.

This seemed to spark something within the others, and after what looked to be a period of inner deliberation, the remnants nodded towards the two, acquiescing to Kizami's plan of action.

"Thank you...all of you." Kizami said, he and Oichi smiling. _'And especially you, Oichi-chan...' _he added as an afterthought.

"Stay safe, Kizami-sama. Oichi-sama, please protect him." Katsuie said, Oichi nodding in response.

"You need not ask, Katsuie-san. I will keep Taka-kun safe." she said, Kizami turning to head into the base.

"It's time we headed out, Oichi-chan. Be safe, everyone." Kizami said, he and Oichi leaving.

* * *

><p>-{[within the base]}-<p>

Kizami and Oichi came upon the first area quickly.

It was a base of grassy plains edged by dense foliage. A multitude of circular objects lined the area, short and mound-like in stature with a red glow in the middle.

* * *

><p><em>Saika Trap – Butcherbird<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Hmm...the ol' butcherbird, huh? I'm surprised Mago-nee still has this one.' <em>Kizami thought, also noting with some anxiety the number of Saika riflemen who were present as well. Seeing a somewhat confused expression on Kizami's face at their inactivity, one of them decided to speak up.

"As your purpose for being here is the offer of an alliance, oyabun has ordered us to allow you safe passage, so long as you don't set off too many of our traps. The only other condition is that you do not act aggressively towards the soldiers." the rifle captain said.

_'So that's why none of them are attacking...looks like withholding my army was a good idea. This should make matters easier.' _Kizami thought as he began his trek through the base, Oichi following by proxy.

Deciding to test the traps, he purposefully stepped on one of the 'activators', the action causing a wooden fencing to appear around him and Oichi.

"Huh..." Kizami started, knocking on one of the brown bars to see how sturdy it was. "Wood's a bit stronger than before." he idly remarked, drawing his sword and slicing through the trap zone in a single slash, making the structure split in half and fall to the dirt.

After the wood fell, Kizami looked around and noticed something different about the area...

There were more soldiers present now, and the number of remaining traps appeared to have increased as well!

_'So with each misstep, the area becomes more and more difficult to traverse...' _Kizami noted, planning to handle the rest of the pathway through the Saika base with much more caution.

"Oichi-chan, stay close to me. We'll have to tread carefully." Kizami said.

"Alright, Taka-kun." Oichi responded, the two beginning to move at a more sedate pace.

After a short while, despite a few close calls, they managed to clear the area without activating any more traps and expediently moved on to the next, the ominous silence of the Saika soldiers being the last of what they heard...

_'Kizami-san is a rather interesting character...he shows not a single sign of fear or apprehension. Even if he did recognize the trap, it could very well have been modified into that of an explosive device, and all his efforts would've been over in an instant. Oyabun was right in saying that he's impulsive. Although, I can see why she's so interested in him...they'd make a good match.' _the aforementioned rifle captain inwardly reflected after the two 'invaders' left, not knowing that such thoughts were echoed in the minds of several others throughout the Saika Faction...

* * *

><p>-{[2nd area]}-<p>

The layout of the second base was similar to the first in terms of the landscape, but as they were still running, Kizami and Oichi didn't notice any of the subtle differences between this base and the last.

...at least, until it was almost too late.

During their rush, the two felt something brush past their legs, an extremely faint *twang* in the background coinciding with the sensation. Feeling a sudden rush of his sixth sense, Kizami stopped and turned towards the dense trees lining the area...

...only to see several large spears flying towards his position!

"Oichi-chan, get down!" he yelled, grabbing her and holding her flush against his body as he dove towards the ground just in time to avoid the barrage.

Kizami took the brunt of the fall, harshly hitting the dirt and using his body to support Oichi and prevent her from doing the same. Oichi held fast to Kizami's form during the action, subconsciously taking a guilty pleasure in the almost intimate position despite the situation's context.

Several loud *thunks* signified the spears landing in the ground nearby, and only then did Kizami raise from his prone position on the ground, not noticing Oichi's slight blush as he was still holding her. Looking onwards, he now took stock of the area they were in.

The main difference between this area and the last was the brown pathway directly through the middle. The road divided the grassy part of the base in half, these areas being where soldiers were stationed and more copies of the previously traversed 'butcherbird' trap were set. He could also see faint glints of sunlight reflecting off thin metal wires splayed out across the center path.

* * *

><p><em>Saika Trap – Wagtail<em>

* * *

><p><em>'Of course, the wagtail...damn, how could I forget about that one?! I almost got the both of us killed!' <em>Kizami inwardly yelled, though he was already forming a plan on how to work his way past this trap.

"Oichi-chan, get on my back. I have an idea on how to pass this one." Kizami lightly ordered, Oichi silently acquiescing despite wondering as to what his plan was.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his arms under her thighs to keep her in place. The coolness of his armor against her bare skin made her shiver lightly, but she nevertheless relaxed into his form and held herself steady.

"You ready?" Kizami asked, Oichi nodding in response. "Okay, then."

Tightening his hold on Oichi, Kizami proceeded to activate his rapid transportation ability, the two of them disappearing in a black flash and reappearing a sizable distance away. It took 3 'flashes' before they reached the exit, Oichi still on Kizami's back as he continued his dash without even a single glance back.

* * *

><p>-{[stronghold entrance]}-<p>

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Saika stronghold, Katsuie and the other Oda remnants were still in their defensive formation, watchful for any threats.

It had been some time since Kizami and Oichi entered the main base, and the remnants were starting to become restless, as no one had shown up.

"Katsuie-sempai, should we not go after Kizami-sama and Oichi-sama? They've been gone for quite a while." one of the retainers said, noting that the sun indicated is was now high noon.

"Kizami-sama wouldn't have ordered us to stay here without a reason. Do you not recall that the Toyotomi and Tokugawa are coming here as well? We have to ensure that Kizami-sama reaches Magoichi first and gains an alliance with the Saika Faction." Katsuie answered, resolute in following his lord's orders.

"I understand, sempai, but-urk!" the retainer began, but cut himself off with a sudden grunt.

Just as Katsuie was going to ask what was wrong, the soldier suddenly spit out a glob of blood and fell to the ground, dead from a massive gash across his back.

Katsuie was immediately alert for the threat which had somehow set itself upon them before they noticed it. His sixth sense spiked, and he raised his axes protectively in front of him just as a wave a purple energy lanced towards him!

The attack pushed him back several feet and instantly eliminated several of the other remnants, blood seeping from slashes across their necks.

"These are the last dregs of the Oda army...? Hmph, I expected better." the unknown assailant spoke, revealing himself before Katsuie and the others.

_'So, he's arrived...' _Katsuie thought, readying his weapons and preparing for battle.

"You're too late. Our lord entered the Saika base long ago. I imagine he's already reached the Saika leader by now." Katsuie bluffed, smirking slightly at the assailant's slight loss of composure in reaction.

"Then I'll simply kill him...along with all of you." the invader spoke coldly, the last thing said before he charged forward...

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami and Oichi; 3rd area]}-<p>

Learning from his previous mistake that nearly cost both he and Oichi their lives, Kizami stopped just as he entered the next area. Still holding Oichi on his back, Kizami scoped out the area, one thing quickly catching his attention.

A wooden tower was stationed not far from this area's entrance, but what unnerved Kizami was that there looked to be a number of Saika soldiers hurling explosives from its peak, and there appeared to be no end to the barrage!

* * *

><p><em>Saika Tower – Skylark<em>

* * *

><p><em>'This...is a new one. A constant stream of explosives? Mago-nee's really outdone herself this time.' <em>Kizami thought, setting down Oichi who inwardly felt a hint of disappointment at the loss of contact.

Kizami racked his brain, trying to think of a way for him to get himself and Oichi past this obstacle. However, during his contemplations, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

_'Wait...what Mago-nee talked about, how a leader can't have just strength and skill...Oichi-chan said that a leader must have the confidence of his subordinates...which also means, I have to trust and support them as well, and that I can't rely solely upon my own abilities all the time...' _he thought solemnly, a plan coming to him.

"Oichi-chan." Kizami asked, his serious expression breaking Oichi from her inner thoughts.

"Yes, Taka-kun?" she responded expectantly.

"While I fought you at Kanegasaki, your 'shadow' powers seemed to be transporting you across the battlefield. And back at the castle, you were able to pull me through solid stone just by having your 'hands' in contact with me. Do you think that you would be able to do such a thing at will?" he asked, shocking Oichi.

Oichi's powers generally drew on her emotions, the woman herself only being able to slightly guide them based on her thoughts and feelings at the time. Even the incident back at the castle only came about because of Oichi's immense desire to feel Kizami's calming presence. She was afraid, _terrified _even...fearful that the power would react violently should she attempt to subjugate it, lashing out against her...and Kizami by proxy.

Her emotions must have shown on her expression, as Kizami clasped her shoulders in a gesture of comfort and reassurance.

"Oichi-chan, this is _your _power. No matter what it may entail or form it may take, _you _are its wielder. It was my desire to free you from its negative influence, but not to fully sever your connection with it. It has been with you for many years...you must now learn to harness and control it at will, or all our efforts at Kanegasaki will eventually come undone. I _never _want to see your in such a state again." Kizami said sincerely.

"Taka-kun..." Oichi responded, nearly brought to tears by the sadness in his tone.

"Please, Oichi-chan. At least try this...for me. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to either of us." Kizami assured, a light smile on his face.

It took a long moment, but Oichi finally relented with a nod.

"Okay, Taka-kun. I'll try." she said, closing her eyes and concentrating.

After a short time, the dark pink aura appeared around her form, the shadows beginning to coalesce underneath the two of them. Kizami wasn't unnerved in the slightest at this, however, as he trusted Oichi completely and knew that she'd be able to pull it off.

The portal was soon completed, and Kizami felt himself starting to be sucked into it, albeit at a slow pace. Closing his eyes, a feeling of detachment enveloped his body, Oichi wordlessly embracing him as the two melded into the shadows.

* * *

><p>-{[with Katsuie]}-<p>

The assailant had utterly annihilated the Oda remnant force..._by himself_.

Katsuie was on his last leg, heaving breaths escaping his body as he leaned on his weaponry for support. None of his troops were still alive, their corpses scattered around him.

"Now you see the folly of standing against the forces of Hideyoshi-sama. You have lost." the attacker said, looking no worse for wear than when he arrived.

_'Damn it all...how could things have gone so wrong?' _Katsuie thought, unwilling to back down but unable to do much else. "You...I'll never...give in!" Katsuie yelled, charging forward for one last attack.

His effort was in vain, as the attacker easily countered his attack and sent him crashing into the ground several yards away. In severe pain, Katsuie could do little but lie there, stewing in his defeat.

"You've beaten me...but you won't...best my lord." Katsuie began as the assailant made to leave. "Kizami-sama...will stop you."

"He can try...the fool will only fail in the end, just as you have." the attacker spoke as a new face arrived next to him.

"Ah...so the _Kyoshi no Taka_ is here, hmm? I'll bet that the _Akuryo Kuin _is with him as well...how interesting! My lord, we should go and greet them." the accomplice said, a dark glee in his tone.

The attacker said nothing as he and the other individual moved into the Saika base, leaving Katsuie and the dead Oda remnants in their wake.

A few minutes passed, and as unconsciousness began to claim him, Katsuie saw what looked to be a large, airborne object descending upon him...

_'The _Kurai Kokuo_ has come for you, my lord. Kizami-sama...Oichi-sama...please take care!'_

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami and Oichi]}-<p>

The portal appeared once again, and the two emerged from the shadows in front of a large wooden gate, presumably the entrance to the Saika base's main camp. The moment they were fully on ground level, Oichi's aura snapped out of existence, her form collapsing into Kizami's due to fatigue.

"Oichi-chan! Are you okay?" Kizami asked, worried for her.

"I am...alright, Taka-kun." she answered, exhausted breaths leaving her body.

_'Of course...her powers are that of pure darkness, and as such, are more suited to nighttime. Forcing them to activate at her own will, during the day no less, must've taken a lot out of her...' _Kizami thought, gently holding her body against his.

"Will you be okay to continue? We're almost there." Kizami said, looking towards the open gate with anxiety.

In all honesty, Oichi wanted little more than to sleep for days on end after the forced exertion of her powers, but as she didn't want to hinder Kizami, she relented with a nod.

Moving forward, the two entered the main camp of the Saika Faction, where Magoichi, having witnessed their arrival, was already approaching them with a serious expression.

(play "Each Promise" - _King of Fighters XIII_)

"Tell me, otouto...what is it that you fear the most?" she asked, leveling a pistol at him and firing.

The bullet passed directly next to his face, but Kizami paid little mind as he started to move directly towards her in response, quickly matching her pace and expression.

"Your own death...or the shame of defeat?" Magoichi continued, firing another shot.

"No matter the situation, what I fear the most...is the loss of those I truly care for." Kizami answered, Oichi and Katsuie appearing at the forefront of his mind. "What about you?"

"Surely you jest. You should know...that there is nothing we fear. Nothing at all! We are the Saika Faction! Now, come and face me, Kizami!" she cried, a third shot accenting her declaration of battle.

* * *

><p><em>Magoichi Saika – Guns Blazing!<em>

* * *

><p>Kizami, adrenaline starting to flow and a wild smirk growing on his face, was ready to do just that, when...<p>

"Wait!" a new voice called out to them, the three present individuals turning to face the new arrival. It was Ieyasu Tokugawa, riding atop Tadakatsu Honda.

Jumping from his position, Ieyasu moved to stand off to the side of Kizami and Magoichi, Kizami in particular being rather irritated that the impending duel had been cut off.

_'He's here...damn, and I was so close. Now I might have to take on both of them in order to make this alliance happen.' _Kizami thought, although he didn't let his feelings show. "Hey there, Ieyasu. Looks like you made it, and right on time." he said.

"Greetings to you as well, Kizami. I suppose that this is the 'unfinished business' you spoke of before?" Ieyasu asked, Tadakatsu lowering towards him.

"Partially." Kizami answered quickly, his fighting mood rising once again.

"Then, you'll have to add another notch to that. It seems someone has sent you a calling card." Ieyasu said ominously, Tadakatsu lowering to ground level and revealing a severely injured Katsuie!

"What the hell? Katsuie-san! What happened?!" Kizami inquired, immediately going to his retainer's battered form and setting him on the ground after hoisting him from Tadakatsu's back.

"Urgh...Kizami-sama..." Katsuie started, his speech soft and breaths labored.

"Katsuie-san, tell me. Who did this to you?!" Kizami asked of him, the young commander's anger nearing an all-time high due to the adrenaline already coursing through him.

"Kizami...-sama...he defeated me...and eliminated the others...the _Kurai Kokuo_...is coming for you." Katsuie said, falling unconscious soon after.

"Katsuie-san? Katsuie-san!" Kizami yelled, but no response came from his officer. _'Kurai Kokuo...? But, that could only mean...!' _he thought just as his sixth sense alerted him to yet another presence.

"Well, Ieyasu, I'd say you have your own notch to add to your belt as well." Kizami said, confusing Ieyasu who voiced said feeling.

"What? What do you me-" he started, but was cut off as he raised his arms to block a sword that had nearly pierced his skull!

"Mitsunari...you came to the Saika, as I have..." Ieyasu remarked, revealing the intruder's identity.

Kizami quickly whipped out his gun and fired at Mitsunari, the man blocking the bullets with his sword and jumping backwards.

"None of that matters anymore..." Mitsunari spoke with a icy tone as he readied himself to attack once more. "Prepare yourself, Ieyasu...! I am going to finish you here and now!" he declared, hand on his sword and ready to draw.

Kizami Kurotaka, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Mitsunari Ishida, and Magoichi Saika...

What will come of this newfound clash...?

-{[end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[story outro]}-<p>

play "Shinjitsu no Uta" by Rumiko Takahashi (_Inuyasha _anime ending #5)

_**Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o,**_

(the scene starts with Kizami walking solemnly through a completely black landscape, the only light being a white outline around his body that illuminates his form)

_**Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo.**_

(the camera shifts to a headshot view of Kizami, who is still walking, as he levels a hard stare straight ahead at an unknown spot in the distance; only half of his face can be seen)

_**Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
><strong>__**Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?**_

(the image fades to a ghostly gray, but is still visible as other images appear on screen; Masamune unleashing his 'Six Claws', Magoichi firing two of her pistols repeatedly, and Yukimura swinging his spears while yelling)

_**Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte,  
><strong>__**Ikite yutsu de oshiete yo.**_

(all images fade to white as Mitsunari appears on screen, slashing his sword in slow-motion as a black sky appears to emerge, trailing after the blade)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?**_

(Mitsunari is now fully immersed within the dark landscape, his visage slowly fading until only his golden eyes can be seen)

_**Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari,  
><strong>__**Mawari o nakushita to shite mo,**_

(the camera pans a distance behind him just as Ieyasu emerges from the sky, slamming a fist into the ground and generating a light-emitting shockwave that flows forth in all directions)

_**Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare!**_

(the scene shifts back to Kizami, still walking within the darkness as a bright white light consumes his form)

_**Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite...**_

(the light fades and reveals Kizami walking along a rocky path, the Oda remnants flanking him on both sides and parting before his advance; Kizami shares a nod with Katsuie as he continues)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite...**_

(Kizami nears the end of the path and sees Oichi waiting for him; she turns and happily embraces him, Kizami eagerly returning it as the two turn to look at the sunset)

_**Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.**_

(final image: the screen depicts a landscape that is divided in half by a thin white line; Mitsunari and his 'dark world' on the left, Ieyasu and his 'bright world' on the right; Kizami and Oichi are perfectly in the middle)

-{[outro end]}-

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

And there it is, finally! The next chapter will come much, _much_ sooner than this one did, trust me.

The battle at the Saika Stronghold will soon conclude with the meeting of rulers and eventual brawl between rivals. Can Kizami repel Mitsunari and reproach Ieyasu in order to forge an alliance with the Saika? How will he fare in his inevitable showdown with Magoichi?

Find out next time, on _Legacy_! See ya later!


	6. Reverent Rivalries

Hah, I'm back with another chapter of Legacy as promised. I've had a pretty calm week in terms of work, most likely due to the impending spring break. With that, I decided to crank out another update using my increased free time. Hope you like it.

Last time, Kizami and Magoichi were set to do battle, until Ieyasu and Mitsunari both arrived and intervened! Will Kizami still be able to forge an alliance with the Saika? Find out...

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought' _

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on Legacy...)<p>

"Well, Ieyasu, I'd say you have your own notch to add to your belt as well." Kizami said, confusing Ieyasu who voiced said feeling.

"What? What do you me-" he started, but was cut off as he raised his arms to block a sword that had nearly pierced his skull!

"Mitsunari...you came to the Saika, as I have..." Ieyasu remarked, revealing the intruder's identity.

Kizami quickly whipped out his gun and fired at Mitsunari, the man blocking the bullets with his sword and jumping backwards.

"None of that matters anymore..." Mitsunari spoke with a icy tone as he readied himself to attack once more. "Prepare yourself, Ieyasu...! I am going to finish you here and now!" he declared, hand on his sword and ready to draw.

Kizami Kurotaka, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Mitsunari Ishida, and Magoichi Saika...

What will come of this newfound clash...?

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Kizami, and Magoichi.<strong>_

_**Four leaders. Four lives. Four hearts. Four paths.**_

_**As these people's fates intertwine with one another in the land of Koya, what will come of their conflicting desires and goals...?**_

* * *

><p>-{[story intro]}-<p>

play "Naked Arms" by T.M. Revolution (_Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes_ game intro)

_***instrumental intro***_

(Kizami prepares for battle as the camera zooms in on him tightening his gloves, holstering his sword, and finally walking outside as the screen is consumed by white)

_**All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone...**_

(Kizami, atop a white steed, is racing through a grassy field, a smile on his face as the camera circles around him)

_**In a world, beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun.**_

(zooming out, the camera reveals the Oda remnants trailing behind him as the sun's rays illuminate their charge; Oichi is mysteriously absent)

_**Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide...**_

(panning a distance in front of them, the camera shows a different army rushing at them from the opposite direction)

_**Try to stop all this destruction; find a way, turn the tide.**_

(a close-up of the second army reveals Masamune and Kojuro leading it, the two forces about to clash with one another)

_**Reveal the bond that's made, between the light and the shade!**_

(Kizami and Masamune lock eyes with each other, each smirking as they leap from their horses and draw their respective weaponry; the screen freeze-frames and fades to white just before they clash)

_***instrumental bridge***_

**Sengoku Basara: Legacy of the Dai Rokuten**

(various characters briefly appear, in tandem, behind the title before fading, each of them sporting a smile or smirk: Kizami, Oichi, Katsuie, Masamune, Kojuro, Yukimura, and Sasuke)

_**Shining white and hot is a moon so unforgiving, the break of day will leave a scar.**_

(the title card screen shatters like glass, revealing Magoichi surrounded by airborne crows amidst a crimson and black landscape as she backflips through the air and fires another shot at the camera)

_**Nothing we believe will project us from tomorrow, enjoy today from where we are.**_

(the screen shifts to a snowy mountain, showing Kasuga leaping from its peak, twirling through the air, and hurling a kunai at the screen as it is enveloped by ice)

_**I will believe to the end, even with my face pressed to the fire,**_

(the screen switches back to Kizami solemnly looking over a cliffside as the sun sets, sword in his right hand)

_**I won't be shaken or moved by the heat getting closer and higher...**_

(Oichi walks into view from behind him and embraces him from his left side with a wistful smile, Kizami smiling back and holding her with his free arm)

_**Sink or swim, lose or win, hold on with my naked arms!**_

(the smiles fade as they peer downwards, seeing a large army headed by Yukimura and Sasuke at the base of the cliff; Oichi reluctantly lets go of Kizami as he prepares to fight)

_**I see my infinite dreams coming to an end,**_

(Kizami leaps from the cliff, gliding downwards straight towards Yukimura, who responds in kind by launching himself upwards towards Kizami)

_**Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend.**_

(the two lock weapons, attacking back and forth as they fall back to the earth, pushing apart from each other just before reaching ground level)

_**Now I see my destiny only brings me pain,**_

(Kizami turns to his right and blocks a sudden attack by lightning-covered blades, revealing a smirking Masamune)

_**Now the sunshine and the shade are forced together again.**_

(still locked with Masamune, Kizami shifts his weapon and blocks a second assault from fire-charged spears, held by a yelling Yukimura)

_**I choose to follow the light, flowing through me here tonight!**_

(Kizami's eyes narrow as a blackened aura emerges from him and he pushes Masamune and Yukimura away; the two immediately charge Kizami once again as he readies himself)

_***instrumental outro***_

(the screen freeze-frames just as the three are about to clash, their mouths open in respective shouts)

-{[intro end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[Koya; Saika Stronghold main camp]}-<p>

(play Mitsunari Ishida's theme from _Sengoku Basara 3_)

Kizami glared at Mitsunari with as much vehemence as the young Oda commander could muster. The man had severely harmed Katsuie, and from what the retainer had told him, killed all of the other remnants he'd brought here as well. He could only recount three other occasions when he had felt such anger before now, and during each of those times, there was a block in his memory that prevented him from remembering anything but vague bits and pieces of the event, none of which were enough to figure out exactly what had occurred.

However, he did recall that whatever happened in the first instance was supposedly what prompted Nobunaga to _adopt_ him, so it most likely couldn't have been anything pleasant. With that thought in mind, he calmed himself just enough to hold back from outright charging Mitsunari and settled for a vicious and malevolent smirk.

"And here I was told that you'd be coming for me, Mitsunari. It hurts to be brushed off like that, you know." he said, Mitsunari turning to him angrily.

"Shut up! And stay out of this, all of you! I'm only here for Ieyasu's head!" the Dark King yelled, his golden eyes radiating his rage.

"You forget, this is _our _land. Either you are here seeking an alliance, or for a hostile invasion. Either way, settle your personal business elsewhere." Magoichi stated.

"I said be quiet, woman! This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it!" Mitsunari responded, receiving a glare from her in return.

"Oi! As she said, this is the home of the Saika. If you're not here to seek their aid, then you're trespassing. Now get the hell out, or _I'll _throw you out myself!" Kizami said, already preparing to draw his sword.

"I'm not going anywhere...until Ieyasu lies dead by my hand!" Mitsunari declared, charging at his target.

Kizami was the fastest to react, flashing in front of Mitsunari's path and blocking the man's sword with his own, the two now locking blades.

Now face-to-face with Kizami, Mitsunari suddenly remembered what Katsuie had told him, and he quickly realized that the young man in front of him was the 'Kizami-sama' of whom he had spoken.

"You...even the scion of the fallen Oda lord himself serves the likes of Ieyasu?!" Mitsunari asked incredulously, extremely angered at what he believed to be a newfound development.

"Wrong. I do _not _serve Ieyasu. I'm here to forge an alliance with the Saika Faction, nothing more." Kizami stated.

"Then why stand in my way now? What is it you have against me that prompts you to block my path?!" Mitsunari asked, wondering what Kizami's intent was if not the protection of Ieyasu.

"I don't take kindly to people who harm those under _my_ care and command. You've pissed me off more than enough for me to want to break you _in half_." Kizami remarked darkly.

"Is that all?! You naïve fool! Soldiers die in war! The second they begin the service of their lord, they resign their lives to his cause, come what may! Their deaths are on your hands!" Mitsunari replied.

"Shut up..." Kizami quietly responded, starting to grit his teeth in anger, but Mitsunari paid him no mind as he continued his rant.

"You were the one who brought them here! You left them behind so you could go forge an alliance with the Saika!" he continued, not noticing Kizami's eyes becoming obscured as he lowered his face.

"Shut up...!" Kizami said again, slightly louder this time, but he was still ignored.

"What happened to them was your fault, and your fault alone!" Mitsunari finalized, causing Kizami's rising emotion to finally top out...

...and explode.

"**SHUT UP!**" Kizami _roared_, suddenly forcing Mitsunari back.

Those who were watching the spectacle couldn't help but be shocked, as Kizami's eyes had turned a bright-yellowish gold, not unlike Mitsunari's own, but on top of that, the pupil had become slitted and the normally white sclera of his eyes had somehow inverted in color and become a stark black.

"Is it so wrong to care for those whom you fight for a cause with?! Those I command place their full, unhindered trust in me, and I them! I won't stand for people killing those who are under my charge...not you, or _anyone _else! That's more than I can say for you...Mitsunari...the only being whom you seem to give any form of care about is that despicable lord of yours! You kami-damned hypocrite, reprimanding me for my anger when you have devoted what's left of your pitiful, miserable _life _to vengeance! Hideyoshi-_teme _was a fool for trying to forcibly subjugate the will of people across this land, and I hope he rots in hell!" Kizami ranted, a blackened aura beginning to emanate from his form.

"How _dare _you insult Hideyoshi-sama! You, who disappeared into the pages of history, wandering about without purpose or reason, and now you seek to return and steal away the land which rightfully belongs to him!" Mitsunari answered back, a single inch away from drawing his sword.

"I don't plan on unifying the land under my rule. I'm only here to ensure that foul beings such as you aren't the ones who do take control!" Kizami responded, thumbing his sword from its sheath.

"Fine! Once I've crushed you and destroyed Ieyasu, then I shall have _two_ heads to present to Hideyoshi-sama!" Mitsunari declared, getting into a ready stance.

"Crush me, Mitsunari? Haha, I don't think so." Kizami said, hand fully on the grip of his sword as he got into his own ready stance.

"**Surrender or die!**" Kizami spoke, his voice echoing and black aura lancing forth as he released his blade and dashed towards Mitsunari, who responded in kind.

"**I dare you, hurt me if you can!**" Mitsunari challenged with a similar echo and explosion of his own dark-purple aura, meeting Kizami's advance.

* * *

><p><em>Basara Clash – Kizami vs. Mitsunari<em>

* * *

><p>The two opponents met with an extreme flurry of strikes.<p>

Mitsunari charged forward with rapid back-and-forth slashes, his arm and sword practically becoming invisible as his speed increased, an innumerable amount of _visual _slashes cutting the air where his blade passed.

Kizami ended his quick dash and attacked with a barrage of blows using his blade, his body twisting and swerving with each slash in order to maximize the force behind them.(think of a lengthened 'Dance Macabre' from DMC4 without the 'Million Stab' maneuver)

Though his attack speed was distinctly slower than that of Mitsunari's, it was made up for by the phenomenon of a second, pure-blue blade trailing after every strike he made, countering many of Mitsunari's attacks which would have connected otherwise. Despite this defense, however, the disparity between the two's techniques couldn't fully be overcome, and Kizami suffered several slashes across his armor.

The clash appeared to be at a stalemate until Mitsunari suddenly flashed away, reappearing behind Kizami and attempting to slash him from the back.

The young commander saved himself, however, when he released his sword and generated a defensive 'Spin Drive' around his body, blocking the slash and forcing Mitsunari to flash again as he was nearly decapitated.

Mitsunari appeared in front of Kizami this time, going for an uppercut slash. Kizami's defense held strong, though, and the blow was deflected yet again. Nobunaga's heir then retrieved his gun, aiming it directly at a now-airborne Mitsunari who was coming down for one last strike.

Weapon charged and ready, Kizami fired a powerful shot at Mitsunari, the bullet exploding the moment it came into contact with the Dark King's blade.

Kizami holstered his firearm and reset his sword at the ready, despite it seeming as though Mitsunari had been blown out of the sky.

His concern was well-founded, as once the haze cleared, Mitsunari was still coming downward, and with a loud cry of "**Die!**" set upon Kizami's form with a powerful vertical slash. Kizami just barely managed to avoid being bisected, his blade nearly falling from his grip due to the force of the impact from Mitsunari's assault.

However, when Mitsunari's blade hit the ground, it created a shockwave that sent Kizami flying, his form crashing against a nearby wooden tower and nearly causing the entire structure to collapse on top of him! He managed to avoid being crushed by deftly rolling out of the falling tower's path with only a second to spare.

"**I lay my sins to waste.**" Mitsunari declared as he harshly sheathed his blade.

* * *

><p><em>Clash End – Victor: Mitsunari<em>

* * *

><p>Despite taking sizable damage, Kizami shakily rose to his feet, his sword still in hand. His breathing was heavy and a bit of blood was running from his mouth, but he didn't seem to be in life-threatening danger.<p>

"Taka-kun!" Oichi called out, rushing to his unsteady form.

"I'll be alright, Oichi-chan." Kizami said, holding her worried form with one arm as he focused his attention on Mitsunari, who was staring darkly at him.

"Once I've finished with Ieyasu, you're next." he said, turning away from Kizami and towards Ieyasu, who was getting back on top of Tadakatsu and was preparing to leave, Katsuie in tow!

"Ieyasu, don't you dare run away!" Mitsunari yelled, rushing towards him in hopes of preempting his escape. Before he could reach him, however, two bullets impeded his path, forcing him to halt and giving Ieyasu the precious few seconds he needed to get away.

"IEYASU!" Mitsunari raged, his anger rising yet again at his revenge having been denied him. He instinctively turned to Magoichi, who was holding a pair of pistols that were still smoking from the twin burst she had just fired.

"Magoichi...!" Mitsunari growled, instantly realizing that she was the one who had stopped him.

"What? Is there something you wish to say to me?" she responded, not reacting in the least to Mitsunari's harsh tone.

"Hideyoshi-sama...please grant me your permission to _kill _her!" Mitsunari cried, charging at Magoichi.

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami &amp; Oichi]}-<p>

As the two of them faced each other, Kizami was still reeling from his bout with Mitsunari.

_'Mitsunari Ishida...so, your anger and hate surpass mine, it seems.' _he contemplated with an inward sardonic laugh, wiping the blood from his face. _'I guess Ieyasu took Katsuie in order to get him some medical attention. Damn...I'm sincerely grateful, but that was also quite a move on his part. Now I owe him one in the future.' _Kizami thought.

"Taka-kun, should we not help Magoichi-san?" Oichi asked, still holding his form.

"Mago-nee will be fine, even against someone like Mitsunari. She can handle herself." Kizami answered, fully confident in his surrogate sister's abilities in battle.

"Okay." Oichi responded, though lightly as her thoughts began to take on a decidedly darker turn. _'Mitsunari...he hurt Taka-kun. He...hurt Taka-kun.' _she mentally repeated, Kizami taking no notice of her visage twisting into one of anger. _'He will **pay **for hurting my Taka-kun...!' _she thought darkly, the faintest tinges of her pink aura appearing around her...

* * *

><p>-{[Magoichi vs. Mitsunari]}-<p>

As Kizami said, Magoichi was easily holding her own against Mitsunari, expertly dodging his rage-fueled slashes and firing shots to keep the pressure on him.

"...are Ieyasu and that boy so much more suitable than I to form an alliance with?!" Mitsunari inquired, aiming a strike at her neck.

"Kami, do you like to whine. And why so aggressive? The Saika have yet to form an alliance with either of them, and here you are, ranting on. What's the matter? Fearful of how others measure you compared to men like Ieyasu and Kizami?" she responded, evading the blow and shooting a round at him, forcing him to back off slightly.

"Hmph...then tell me, what is it that shows I am not worthy?" Mitsunari asked, slamming his blade against the ground and dragging it forward, causing a large wave of purple energy to surge forth.

"The answer is simple...your hate clouds you, and thus makes you unworthy." Magoichi answered, crimson energy emerging around her form as she spun forward to dodge the slash wave and fired several high-powered shots at Mitsunari.

Mitsunari deflected the bullets, but rather than attack again, his sheathed his weapon and got into a hard draw stance, his aura flaring up around him. Knowing full well of how quickly he could release his blade, Magoichi held her guns at the ready but didn't move forward, waiting for Mitsunari to make the first move.

What he did was different than expected, however.

In a burst of speed, he flashed seemingly out of existence for a split-second before reappearing directly in front of Magoichi, his sword already in mid-draw. Though Magoichi reacted quickly, firing at Mitsunari's face, the Dark King reacted swiftly as well, twisting his head out of the bullet's pathway and continuing his strike.

Magoichi managed to block using one of her pistols, but the impact of the attack forced her to release her grip on the one she'd used to protect herself.

Seizing the opportunity, Mitsunari smashed the hilt of his sword against her chest plate, knocking her slightly off-balance. He then proceeded to sweep her legs out from under her, making her slam backfirst against the ground.

To keep her from attacking, he placed one foot against her wrist on the hand which still held the gun and the other foot atop her abdomen.

"If you won't join me, then you're against me. And for interfering in my vengeance..." he started, keeping a surprisingly strong and firm hold on Magoichi despite her struggling.

He readied his blade once more, prepared to strike...

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami &amp; Oichi]}-<p>

"Mago-nee!" the Oda commander called out, forgoing his injuries and immediately flashing towards the battle.

"Taka-kun!" Oichi called out, rushing after him.

* * *

><p>-{[duel]}-<p>

"Drop dead." Mitsunari spoke icily, about to cleave Magoichi's head from her shoulders!

Luckily for her, he was stopped just in time when a black blur slammed into him, nearly knocking his sword from his grip and forcing him to halt his finishing attack and release his hold on Magoichi in order to keep hold of his blade.

Barely recovering from the sudden assault, Mitsunari then felt two bullets slam into his chest armor and explode, sending him rolling against the ground.

The Dark King grit his teeth and forced his body to stop, the momentum from the attack still making him slide across the dirt for several more feet.

Now looking a bit worse for wear, Mitsunari turned to stare angrily at who had interfered with him this time. It was Kizami, breathing heavily and still holding his smoking gun outward. The Oda heir was flanked by Magoichi, who had risen from her vulnerable position the moment Mitsunari's pressure receded.

"I won't...let you harm anyone else I care about!" the young commander stated, his heated glare still in place despite his eyes having returned to their normal state. So focused was he on Mitsunari, he didn't notice Magoichi give him a quick sidelong glance at what he said.

Before Mitsunari could even attempt a retort, he had to dodge a shadow _blade _which had emerged from the earth and nearly speared his chest!

"I won't let you...I won't allow you to cause him pain again...!" Oichi's quiet voice rang out, seeming to merely appear between the three as if in a burst of pure speed. Her pink aura was in full force, dark shadows lancing around her form as she glared at Mitsunari.

"I won't let you hurt my Taka-kun!" she cried, thrusting her arms forward, causing several shadows to rush forth.

Mitsunari had a fair amount of trouble maneuvering through the barrage of shadow attacks, forced to flip and flash constantly to avoid impalement, decapitation, and even evisceration as the clawed 'hands' and dark blades circled around him.

"Oichi-chan..." Kizami remarked softly with wide eyes, stunned into near silence from the display.

The normally gentle Demon Queen was attacking Mitsunari in all-out rage, summoning a multitude of objects such as swords and daggers in shadow form...something that he never knew her 'powers' could even do.

He couldn't help but notice the constant waving of her arms in motions which seemed to guide the various dark objects in their assault. Had she retained full control despite her emotional outburst?

Beside him, Magoichi's visage was set in a hard stare as she looked back and forth between Kizami and Oichi with a calculating eye. She was easily able to discern that 'Taka-kun' was an affectionate reference to Kizami, and the fact that the two were so familiar with one another slightly surprised her, as she knew full well of their ties.

_'Are they...in a relationship with one another...?' _she asked herself, trailing off as she inwardly wondered as to why she felt a hint of...discomfort with the notion.

As the surrogate siblings sifted through their thoughts, Mitsunari was on the defensive in the face of Oichi's onslaught. Though his speed allowed him to draw his sword, he could still do little more than defend himself. What few slashes he could aim towards Oichi's form were soundly deflected by the shadows swirling around him.

At this, he was forced to back off, but Oichi wouldn't allow him any sort of reprieve. She waved her arms in an inward x-pattern, causing the shadows to converge once again on Mitsunari and rush him from all sides in an iron maiden attack.

Just as it seemed to be the Dark King's end, however, a multitude of what looked to be monks' prayer beads _flew _in from above and surrounded Mitsunari's form, encompassing it in a golden light. All of the dark swords that touched the light were disintegrated instantaneously.

All those present turned towards the direction they came from, finding a male figure riding what appeared to be a floating throne of sorts. The man's body was wrapped entirely in bandages, the only armor he wore being a dark-red chest plating and facial mask. His piercing gaze lingered on Oichi before snapping to Kizami for a moment and then resting on Mitsunari, who had stopped moving since the apparent barrier formed.

"Mitsunari-sama, I'm afraid that we will need to make a tactical retreat here. By the looks of things, the tides have turned against us, and our attempt at gaining an alliance with the Saika Faction has ended in failure." the man said.

Mitsunari was going to angrily refute the suggestion, but he slightly backed down when Kizami and Magoichi arrived on either side of Oichi, brandishing their pistols. Though he knew he would utterly _loathe _himself for this decision later, Mitsunari decided to heed his retainer's word, cut his losses, and retreat.

"Fine, Yoshitsugu. We'll pull back." he said, turning to leave. Before he'd fully disappeared from the others' sight, however...

"Kizami...Once I've exacted my revenge upon Ieyasu, you'll be the next to die, along with those wenches of yours." Mitsunari vowed.

A bullet was the expedient response, cutting across his face before he could even blink.

"Just as you don't tolerate any insult towards your Hideyoshi-_sama_, I won't stand for any slights against Oichi-chan or Mago-nee. Now begone with you." Kizami responded.

"...I shall greatly enjoy the day when your throat collapses within my hand, _slowly_." Mitsunari growled, finally leaving along with Yoshitsugu.

At this, Oichi's aura again snapped out of existence, the woman falling to her knees in exhaustion. Kizami quickly rushed to catch her before she fully collapsed to the ground.

"Taka-kun..." she said softly, soon falling unconscious.

_'Oichi-chan...I've never seen her like that before.' _Kizami thought, having only witnessed such bursts of Oichi's power during bouts of sadness rather than anger.

"Mago-nee...is it alright if I have Oichi rest within your camp?" he asked, cradling Oichi's sleeping form bridal-style.

"Very well...as long as you increase our pay." she answered, smirking slightly.

"Oh, you drive a hard bargain, Mago-nee...but alright." Kizami relented, taking Oichi to the nearest place where she could rest.

* * *

><p>-{[a short time later]}-<p>

Kizami returned expediently, already having drawn his sword and released his gun in preparation for the coming duel.

"Well then, I think it's high time we got back to our business." he stated, noting that she had her firearms set as well.

"Indeed. Our battle has been pushed to the wayside for far too long." she remarked, a pistol in each hand.

(play "Momentary Life" - _Guilty Gear XX_ L.A. vocal edition)

The two slowly approached each other, weapons brandished and pointed at one another. They both knew that there'd be no holding back this time around.

_**We're coming for you, yeah! Don't close your eyes!**_

Unlike their first bout, Magoichi was the first to attack, firing a twin burst at Kizami's head. The Oda commander ducked under the bullets and charged forth. The fight was on.

_**Kill through the fields, run all the worlds, it will slice and burn you,  
><strong>__**Come into life through the black pit of night, slash the hands that feed you.**_

Kizami slashed horizontally with his blade, simultaneously aiming his gun over the attack and firing. Magoichi blocked his sword with one of her pistols and held off the strike as she twisted her form under the shot, using her other gun to fire back.

_**Now you will dream the darkest of dreams, I can hear you screaming,  
><strong>__**Just be forewarned, it's a love that dictates...it's a demon war.**_

Kizami shifted his head to avoid the bullet and threw his arms outwards, breaking Magoichi's hold on his sword. He then proceeded to jump up and dropkick Magoichi against her chest plate, knocking her back.

_**Our soldiers will lead you into the freefall...yeah!**_

Pushing himself backward with the impact, Kizami landed on his feet and launched his blade forward with his 'Spin Drive' technique, moving forward right behind it with his gun at the ready.

_**Then when you realize the size and the price, pray or play!**_

However, he didn't anticipate Magoichi's manner of retaliation...she responded by pulling out a Bernelli A411 shotgun and immediately firing!

_**Comin' for you...anticipation...it's a demon war!  
><strong>__**Comin' for you...don't close an eye...it's a demon war!**_

The burst knocked the sword off-course, sending it spiraling through the air. Kizami barely evaded the shot as he jumped and caught the blade mid-air, and with a quick burst of energy, dashed downwards towards Magoichi, who re-aimed her gun at him next, firing once again. Much like Mitsunari before him, Kizami flashed away from the attack and reappeared behind her.

_**We're coming for you, yeah! Don't close your eyes!**_

With a 360 twist, Magoichi fired the shotgun once again before jumping into the air and aiming it downwards, shooting just as Kizami was under her.

_**Kill through the fields, run all the worlds, it will slash and burn you,  
><strong>__**Came into life through the black pit of night, slice the hands that feed you.  
><strong>__**Now you will dream the darkest of dreams, I can hear you screaming,  
><strong>__**Just be forewarned, it's a love that dictates...it's a demon war.**_

Nearly caught flat-footed by the first shotgun burst, Kizami had little time to defend against the second blast. He raised his sword and spun it defensively in front of him to block the spread of bullets. Though a few still got through, his armor protected him, and he backflipped in order to get a short reprieve from the close combat.

_**Our soldiers will lead you into the freefall...yeah!**_

Magoichi landed, holstered the shotgun, and retrieved her twin pistols, quickly shifting into a spin attack towards Kizami as a crimson aura emerged around her.

_**Then when you realize the size of the prize, pray to play!**_

Though only just landed from his flip, Kizami swiftly readied himself and stopped her attack with a 'Reverb Shock', locking his arms around Magoichi's before she could fire.

_**Comin' for you...anticipation...it's a demon war!**_

Taking advantage of her momentary surprise, Kizami broke the hold and nailed her with a hard roundhouse kick to the face, knocking her off her feet. He then fired an explosive burst from his gun, sending her flying.

_**Comin' for you...don't close an eye...it's a demon war!**_

Before she was too far away, though, Magoichi grabbed several hand grenades and hurled them at Kizami, who attempted to cartwheel away but was caught by their explosion.

_***instrumental break***_

Both managed to land upright, but didn't charge back at one another just yet, instead taking a brief time to recover their bearings.

Kizami was a bit singed, but otherwise fine as he holstered his sword and reloaded his gun. He placed a single hand on his sword and took a deep breath. Magoichi was in a similar state of wear and tear, a bit of blood trailing from her mouth. She wiped it away and readied herself, crossing her arms and priming her body.

_**We're coming for you, yeah...don't close your eyes...  
><strong>__**Our soldiers will lead you into the freefall...yeah!**_

The two looked particularly intense, their respective auras flaring up around them. Kizami's black one becoming enhanced with lightning, and Magoichi's crimson one appearing to become imbued with fire.

_**Then when you realize the size and the prize, pray and play!**_

"**Sharpen your claws, crows of Saika!**" Magoichi cried, throwing numerous guns of varied kinds into the air, the weapons somehow being held there by her own blazing aura.

_**Comin' for you...anticipation...it's a demon war!  
><strong>__**Comin' for you...don't close an eye...it's a demon war, it's a demon war!  
><strong>__**It's the demon wars...comin' for you...don't close an eye.**_

Magoichi proceeded to blitz Kizami with an innumerable number of bullets, her weapons of choice seeming to simply fall from the sky around her at her own will. She started with twin pistols, then the shotgun, then dual full-auto Uzis!

Kizami, rather than respond using his own ultimate technique, curled his body inward as his aura expanded forth from him, forming what seemed to be an electric shield around his form. Any bullet that touched it disintegrated almost instantly.

_**You...can't escape...the love...you have...for the screams.  
><strong>__**Destruction...it's a demon war.**_

Seeing the barrier, Magoichi clicked her tongue and unveiled her secret weapon...a rocket launcher! She took aim at Kizami, revealing the weapon to have _nine _rockets to fire!

"**Take flight!**" she yelled, unleashing all of the rockets in a single, unified burst.

(end song)

Each of the airborne missiles converged on their target, who, in the face of the incoming attack, released the building energy around him in an immense blast just before they reached his form, causing them all to explode.

Magoichi set down the bazooka and readied her pistols again, staring at the smoke created by the blast with a hint of apprehension. She noticed that the rockets had detonated somewhat prematurely, and was preparing for whatever retaliation Kizami would come up with.

What she didn't expect, however, was his sword to come flying straight at her from within the dust, appearing to be trying to impale her through the skull!

On instinct, she tilted her head out of the blade's path, not realizing that the action was unnecessary as the sword actually wouldn't have hit her. Because of this, she was a hair too slow to react when Kizami flashed into existence directly behind her, retrieving his blade.

As fast as her body's momentum would allow, she turned and attempted to fire her guns, but Kizami was faster, batting her firearms back with powerful swings of his blade, forcing her to relinquish her grip on them.

Before she could recover, he kicked her legs out from under her. Magoichi again found herself backfirst against the ground, a boot against her chest keeping her down. Her attempts to struggle quickly ceased when she felt the feeling of Kizami's blade pressed lightly against her neck.

He had her.

"Satisfied?" he asked, breathing heavily as his adrenaline began to leave him.

"Not quite." she answered, snapping her arm outward before he could react, using one of her gauntlets to smack the sword away as she kicked her legs outward and knocked him to the ground instead.

His position with Magoichi was completely reversed, Kizami suddenly finding himself staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. The thought to use his own firearm briefly crossed his mind, but he discarded it, knowing that Magoichi could put a bullet between his eyes before his either of his arms shifted even an inch.

Now _she _had _him_.

"Now I'm satisfied." she said, removing her gun from Kizami's face and allowing him to get back up. "And the Saika hereby accept your offer of an alliance, otouto. I should like to see for myself where the path you walk will lead you." she continued.

She pointed her gun straight up towards the sky and fired.

Once...

Twice...

Thrice.

"Hear us now, we are the Saika Faction! The Red Bell rings, the pact we have made shall be known to all! Let it toll, let the bell toll across the land!" she declared, the loud echoing ring of a bell resounding throughout the camp in response.

At this, Kizami knew the pact was sealed.

"Thank you, Mago-nee. I really appreciate this." Kizami said, smiling at her.

"Your respect and payment are all the thanks we require, otouto...but you're welcome." she answered, lightly smiling back.

The two each withdrew a single pistol with their right hand, holding them outward towards each other and clasping them against one another at their sides. It was a gesture of camaraderie and friendship that they'd come up with a long time ago.

And thus, the Oda and Saika became allies once again.

-{[end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[story outro]}-<p>

play "Shinjitsu no Uta" by Rumiko Takahashi (_Inuyasha _anime ending #5)

_**Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o,**_

(the scene starts with Kizami walking solemnly through a completely black landscape, the only light being a white outline around his body that illuminates his form)

_**Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo.**_

(the camera shifts to a headshot view of Kizami, who is still walking, as he levels a hard stare straight ahead at an unknown spot in the distance; only half of his face can be seen)

_**Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
><strong>__**Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?**_

(the image fades to a ghostly gray, but is still visible as other images appear on screen; Masamune unleashing his 'Six Claws', Magoichi firing two of her pistols repeatedly, and Yukimura swinging his spears while yelling)

_**Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte,  
><strong>__**Ikite yutsu de oshiete yo.**_

(all images fade to white as Mitsunari appears on screen, slashing his sword in slow-motion as a black sky appears to emerge, trailing after the blade)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?**_

(Mitsunari is now fully immersed within the dark landscape, his visage slowly fading until only his golden eyes can be seen)

_**Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari,  
><strong>__**Mawari o nakushita to shite mo,**_

(the camera pans a distance behind him just as Ieyasu emerges from the sky, slamming a fist into the ground and generating a light-emitting shockwave that flows forth in all directions)

_**Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare!**_

(the scene shifts back to Kizami, still walking within the darkness as a bright white light consumes his form)

_**Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite...**_

(the light fades and reveals Kizami walking along a rocky path, the Oda remnants flanking him on both sides and parting before his advance; Kizami shares a nod with Katsuie as he continues)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite...**_

(Kizami nears the end of the path and sees Oichi waiting for him; she turns and happily embraces him, Kizami eagerly returning it as the two turn to look at the sunset)

_**Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.**_

(final image: the screen depicts a landscape that is divided in half by a thin white line; Mitsunari and his 'dark world' on the left, Ieyasu and his 'bright world' on the right; Kizami and Oichi are perfectly in the middle)

-{[outro end]}-

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

There it is, the next update is in! Unfortunately, there's no promises about the next one, as I'll be taking a trip along with my school choir to _DisneyWorld_ for spring break, which is only a week away! I'll try my best to get one more chapter in before I go, though.

Anyways, here's the territory and force listings.

Territory:

Oda – Oumi (Kanegasaki), Koya (Saika Stronghold)  
>Nanbu – North Mutsu (Mt. Osore)<br>Date – Oshu (Ryu Kyoso)  
>Mogami – South Mutsu (Hasedo Castle)<br>Satake – Dewa (Kubota)  
>Utsunomiya – Hitachi (Kannagawa)<br>Uesugi – Echigo (Kawanakajima)  
>Takeda – Kai (Ueda Castle)<br>Hojo – Sagami (Odawara Castle)  
>Anegakoji – Echizen (Kaerikumo Castle)<br>Maeda – Etchu (Tetorigawa)  
>Tokugawa – Mikawa (Mikatagahara)<br>Kobayakawa – Yamashiro (Karasu Castle)  
>Amago – Harima (Gassantoda Castle)<br>Mori – Aki (Itsukushima)  
>Chosokabe – Tosa (Nakatomigawa)<br>Iyokono – Iyo (Noshima)  
>Kuroda – Hizen (Ishigakibaru)<br>Otomo – Chikuzen (Hetsugigawa)  
>Shimazu – Kyushu (Mimikawa)<br>Oda – Oumi (Kanegasaki)  
>Toyotomi – Settsu (Osaka Castle)<p>

Forces:

Mitsunari – Toyotomi  
>Ieyasu – Tokugawa<br>Kizami – Oda, Saika

And there ya go. Next time, Kizami faces the ramifications of revenge, and what such dark thoughts can truly do to a man...

Find out, on Legacy! This is Ravien VaLente Spada, signing off!


	7. Ghosts of the Past

Hey there, peoples! It's a very stormy night here in Indianapolis, so I figured it'd be a perfect time to finish up the next update of Legacy. As of April 12, I've finally turned 18 years old!

I've officially closed the poll. With a unanimous vote, it seems you readers really want a female Tenkai(Mitsuhide), so that's what I'm going with.

Last time, the battle in the homeland of the Saika Faction reached its end, with Kizami successful in his goal to ally his forces with the Saika. However, he must now deal with the negative repercussions of the encounter with Mitsunari Ishida. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought' _

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on Legacy...)<p>

"Hear us now, we are the Saika Faction! The Red Bell rings, the pact we have made shall be known to all! Let it toll, let the bell toll across the land!" she declared, the loud echoing ring of a bell resounding throughout the camp in response.

At this, Kizami knew the pact was sealed.

"Thank you, Mago-nee. I really appreciate this." Kizami said, smiling at her.

"Your respect and payment are all the thanks we require, otouto...but you're welcome." she answered, lightly smiling back.

The two each withdrew a single pistol with their right hand, holding them outward towards each other and clasping them against one another at their sides. It was a gesture of camaraderie and friendship that they'd established a long time ago.

And thus, the Oda and Saika became allies once again.

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The first step of many to achieving a land of peace.<strong>_

_**Kizami, though he has succeeded in forming an alliance with the Saika Faction, did not complete his goal without hardship.**_

_**A small portion of his army destroyed. A dangerous enemy made in Mitsunari Ishida. Katsuie, severely injured and now under the care of Ieyasu. Oichi, unconscious for the foreseeable future. Along with Magoichi, Kizami must decide on the next course of action.**_

_**Will he continue to blaze a trail forward towards what he dreams of, despite the hole created in the Oda's military strength?**_

* * *

><p>-{[story intro]}-<p>

play "Naked Arms" by T.M. Revolution (_Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes_ game intro)

_***instrumental intro***_

(Kizami prepares for battle as the camera zooms in on him tightening his gloves, holstering his sword, and finally walking outside as the screen is consumed by white)

_**All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone...**_

(Kizami, atop a white steed, races through a grassy field, a smile on his face as the camera circles around him)

_**In a world, beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun.**_

(zooming out, the camera reveals the Oda remnants trailing behind him as the sun's rays illuminate their charge; Oichi is mysteriously absent)

_**Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide...**_

(panning a distance in front of them, the camera shows a different army rushing at them from the opposite direction)

_**Try to stop all this destruction; find a way, turn the tide.**_

(a close-up of the second army reveals Masamune and Kojuro leading it, the two forces about to clash with one another)

_**Reveal the bond that's made, between the light and the shade!**_

(Kizami and Masamune lock eyes with each other, each smirking as they leap from their horses and draw their respective weaponry; the screen freeze-frames and fades to white just before they clash)

_***instrumental bridge***_

**Sengoku Basara: Legacy of the Dai Rokuten**

(various characters briefly appear, in tandem, behind the title before fading, each of them sporting a smile or smirk: Kizami, Oichi, Katsuie, Masamune, Kojuro, Yukimura, and Sasuke)

_**Shining white and hot is a moon so unforgiving, the break of day will leave a scar.**_

(the title card screen shatters like glass, revealing Magoichi surrounded by flying crows amidst a crimson and black landscape as she backflips through the air and fires a shot at the camera)

_**Nothing we believe will project us from tomorrow, enjoy today from where we are.**_

(the screen shifts to a snowy mountain, showing Kasuga leaping from its peak, twirling through the air, and hurling a kunai at the screen as it is enveloped by ice)

_**I will believe to the end, even with my face pressed to the fire,**_

(the screen switches back to Kizami solemnly looking over a cliffside as the sun sets, sword in his right hand)

_**I won't be shaken or moved by the heat getting closer and higher...**_

(Oichi walks into view from behind him and embraces him from his left side with a wistful smile, Kizami smiling back and holding her with his free arm)

_**Sink or swim, lose or win, hold on with my naked arms!**_

(the smiles fade as they peer downwards, seeing a large army headed by Yukimura and Sasuke at the base of the cliff; Oichi reluctantly lets go of Kizami as he prepares to fight)

_**I see my infinite dreams coming to an end,**_

(Kizami leaps from the cliff, gliding downwards straight towards Yukimura, who responds in kind by launching himself upwards towards Kizami)

_**Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend.**_

(the two lock weapons, attacking back and forth as they fall back to the earth, pushing apart from each other just before reaching ground level)

_**Now I see my destiny only brings me pain,**_

(Kizami turns to his right and blocks a sudden attack by lightning-covered blades, revealing a smirking Masamune)

_**Now the sunshine and the shade are forced together again.**_

(still locked with Masamune, Kizami shifts his weapon and blocks a second assault from fire-charged spears, held by a yelling Yukimura)

_**I choose to follow the light, flowing through me here tonight!**_

(Kizami's eyes narrow as a blackened aura emerges from him and he pushes Masamune and Yukimura away; the two immediately charge Kizami once again as he readies himself)

_***instrumental outro***_

(the screen freeze-frames just as the three are about to clash, their mouths open in respective shouts)

-{[intro end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[Oumi]}-<p>

The sun was just rising into the skies.

The egress back to Oumi had been a quiet one, sans the sounds of the Saika soldiers' march. Kizami, who carried Oichi's still-unconscious form, had been completely silent, not saying a single word even to Magoichi.

The Saika leader honestly didn't mind the lack of conversation, however, as she herself had been thinking on certain matters...

* * *

><p>-{[flashback; during the return]}-<p>

(play Magoichi's theme from _Sengoku Basara 3_)

_The journey back to Kanegasaki had just begun, and Magoichi couldn't help but think on Kizami's changes since she had first come to know him._

_He held a somewhat calmer, more reserved countenance than times past, when he'd been energetic almost to the point of hyperactivity. _

_Of course, it was comforting to know that he hadn't fully detached himself from his emotions, nor had he lost a single semblance of his morals, as she clearly saw in his battle with Mitsunari._

_He still held his belief that all life was precious, and shouldn't be wrongfully taken away or squandered by malevolent thoughts and actions. Her 'otouto' was always loathe to take a life under any capacity, but she knew by his words alone that he'd have few qualms in ridding the world of someone like Mitsunari._

_Thinking about Kizami now, she felt what was to her a surprising amount of emotion, though none of it showed in her expression. She felt pleased at how much he'd matured, surprised at his improved skill in battle, and even slightly worried over him._

_Looking at him, his stony visage betrayed nothing as he stared straight ahead, the sleeping form of Oichi held bridal-style in his arms. Since the venture began, his gaze had yet to waver...until for a scant moment, his eyes seemed to shift to her, then quickly turn back as their gazes locked on one another for a split-second._

_That amount of time was all she needed to realize that he blamed himself for what had happened to his army._

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki Castle; outskirts]}-<p>

(play "Tears" - _King of Fighters '99_)

And blame himself he did.

In the training fields just outside the main castle area, Kizami was angrily slashing his sword wherever his arm decided to go. He had originally gone there to practice his swordplay, but the harsher memories of the battle in Koya continually reared their ugly heads, plaguing his mind and utterly ruining any sense of his planned motions.

"_You naïve fool! Soldiers die in war! The second they begin the service of their lord, they resign their lives to his cause, come what may! Their deaths are on your hands! You were the one who brought them here! You left them behind so you could go forge an alliance with the Saika! What happened to them was your fault, and your fault alone!"_

That was what Mitsunari had said to him...and those words cut Kizami deeper than any blade had ever done before.

The lingering thought overcame him, the young commander dropping his sword and collapsing to his knees in anguish.

"_I won't allow you to cause him pain again...I won't let you hurt my Taka-kun!" _Oichi's declaration of protecting the one whom she loved.

"_Kizami...-sama...he defeated me...and eliminated the others...the Kurai Kokuo..." _Katsuie, nearly blacked out from the damage inflicted in the Dark King's onslaught.

_'Oichi-chan...Katsuie-san...everyone...' _Kizami thought, tears freely falling from his eyes. The unforgiving images simply would not leave his mind.

Oichi's unconscious form...

Katsuie's battered and broken body...

The corpses of his many dead soldiers...

The images continually swirled within his mind, twisting his psyche, until a single face appeared amidst the storm.

Mitsunari Ishida.

Just thinking of the man brought Kizami's blood to a boil. But with the anger came a sudden rush, his body doubling over as a violent burst of black energy emanated from his form, the shockwave denting the ground beneath him.

However, as quickly as it came, the energy wave was gone, phasing out of existence with a pulse of static.

If Kizami was in a fully-rational state of mind, he would have wondered why the wave had even emerged from him in the first place. He would've attempted to stem the anger flowing through him, hopefully pushing such dark feelings aside for more pressing matters. He would've foregone any and all thoughts of revenge...

But he wasn't.

_'Mitsunari...-teme...!' _he thought as he rose from his prone position and tightly gripped his sword, a dark look in his golden-yellow and slitted eyes. If he had his way right now, the blood of the Dark King would bathe the earth tonight.

He wordlessly began a solitary trek towards where he knew Mitsunari was located...

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki; landline border]}-<p>

The sun had yet to rise even by the time he got here.

He'd encountered zero opposition by his soldiers, who were more than likely too stunned or fearful of his changed visage to say anything. Just before he could cross the border, however, a familiar face stopped him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a certain mercenary leader said to him, directly blocking his path.

"You're an intelligent woman, Mago-nee. Where do _you_ think I'm going?" Kizami answered, his expression monotonous and tone bitter.

It only took a second for Magoichi to find the answer...he was going after Mitsunari.

"I believe I know...and if that's true, then you've become more pathetic than I ever would've thought of you." she answered, quickly getting a rise out of Kizami.

"What?!" he snarled, his visage becoming one of anger.

"Since when has revenge _ever_ mattered to you? In fact, you detest it, as far as you've informed me. You've told me that you loathe how it creates such scornful individuals like Mitsunari Ishida. Have you honestly sunken so low as to become a manner of being you hate overnight? If so, then my respect for you has truly taken a blow." she said to him, the young man averting his eyes from her for a second at her reproachful tone. Before he could respond, she continued.

"You didn't take revenge when Nagamasa Azai was executed. After all these years, you've yet to attack either Yukimura Sanada or Masamune Date for the death of...your tou-san. Not even when..._she_ nearly..." Magoichi trailed off, the last recollection striking a chord within her being.

"Yeah, I remember...you had me covered on that one, Mago-nee." Kizami responded, his voice softer than Magoichi could ever remember of him.

_That _experience went like this...

* * *

><p>-{[flashback; several years ago]}-<p>

(Kizami's age: 14)

_It happened during the years of Nobunaga's meteoric rise to power._

_Kizami had long since been assimilated into the ranks of the Oda, and despite his young age, was sent to the front lines of battle many a time. In those days, he wielded twin sabers rather than the longsword he currently uses. _

_As per the instructions of his 'father', Kizami was to assist in annihilating the home base of the Ikko Rebels, the confidant of a large religious sect known as the Honganji, who had garnered a large number of supporters and risen in rebellion against Nobunaga. __Magoichi had joined him in this mission, as the Saika had already been enlisted into the Oda forces and were sent along with the heir in order to provide support._

_Another general who had accompanied Kizami was named Mitsuhide Akechi._

_Kizami was always...disturbed, to say the least, about Mitsuhide. The female general was a sadistic sort of woman, one who easily and constantly took a great amount of pleasure in reveling amidst the blood and dying cries of the Oda's enemies. __Kizami had conversed with her on one occasion, in hopes of potentially ascertaining the reason as to why she perceived the horrors of war in such a way. Her answer had left him utterly terrified of her._

"_You ask why I take such pleasure in battle, Kiza-chan? Hahahaha, why would I not? It is all so divine...the horrified and defeated screams of the fools who dare oppose the Oda, knowing that in their last moments, they have finally come to realize the folly in standing against us; the delicious crimson blood flowing forth from their shattered, mutilated bodies as the last trickles of life escape their dying flesh...aahh..." she had trailed off at that point, her body falling into a shiver that was almost sexual in nature._

_Kizami miraculously retained a calm visage throughout her oration...but the moment he was out of her sight, he'd promptly heaved all of the food he'd taken in over the previous day. He afterwards never spoke to her unless absolutely necessary, swearing profusely that he'd never turn out like her._

_Unfortunately for him, he'd have heard something else from her had he stayed a bit longer..._

"_And most enjoyable...is dominating the marvelous, powerful young men in this world who actually have skill, who can actually harm me, thrill me, make me feel alive! Young men...like you, Kiza-chan..." the dark, sultry laughter which came from her with the afterthought would've chilled Kizami to the very bone._

_The thoughts she had of the demon's heir continued to mount as she witnessed his genuine ability in battle, how he would school his emotions and become a veritable whirlwind of death as he tore through his enemies with ease, doing whatever he was tasked with for the glory of the Oda. __By the time the mission against the Ikko Rebels came along, she was practically burning with sheer, unadulterated lust for him, in spite of his young age._

_All it would take was a single catalyst for her feelings to explode...a__nd it eventually came, in this mission. _

_The leader of the Ikko Rebels attempted to surrender to Nobunaga, wanting a peaceful solution and desperately pleading the Dai Rokuten to spare his people if they came quietly...all the man received was a point-blank shotgun blast to the face for his efforts, the last thing he heard being Nobunaga's order to completely destroy the Ikko along with their homes._

_The signal given, a large-scale fire attack was triggered within the Ikko village, just outside of which being where Kizami was waiting._

_The young man executed his orders without fail, pursuing any rebels who managed to escape the blaze and mercilessly cutting them down. Many begged for their lives, or for those of others...all of them would meet their end by the edge of his blades._

_Mitsuhide was ecstatic. She never would've dreamed that the heir would participate in such wanton slaughter! He was magnificent, never allowing a single enemy to escape his onslaught, his swords an ever-shifting and twisting dervish of death. And when it was over, every ounce of her attention was focused solely upon him._

_The darkened expression on his visage..._

_The menacing look in his alluring, golden left eye sporting a slitted pupil..._

_The ever-so-glorious blood covering nearly half of his form..._

_The mere image was enough to put her beside herself with desire!_

_Stark against the towering flames in the background and combined with Kizami's naturally attractive looks, the visual led only to one single thought in her mind...she had to have him. She _needed _to have him! Consequences be damned, she was resolved to make him take her right then and there! _

(**Warning! Attempted rape of a minor! Skip to next emboldened line if you don't wish to view!**)

_And with that, she launched her 'attack'. Faster than even Kizami's battle-enhanced senses could perceive, she was upon him, practically collapsing on top of him. She pinned his arms to the ground by stabbing through them with her twin scythes, ignoring the pained scream from him and straddling his waist._

_As he'd yet to start wearing chest plating, Mitsuhide ran roaming hands over his lithe, yet somewhat toned form, licking her lips and parting his shirt to allow for a view of his pectorals and abs, which had already started to develop muscle. Already eager for what she was about to do, she quickly shed the upper half of her clothing, removing her chest armor and letting it clatter on the ground next to them as she unfastened and shrugged off the underlying layer of cloth._

_Kizami tried to avert his gaze from the tantalizing view of her pale, yet unblemished skin and her D-cup breasts, hoping to ignore the unwelcome sensations he was feeling due to her, but a hand pressed to his cheek forced him to keep his eyes upon her. She smiled at him with what would outwardly seem as loving affection, but Kizami knew Mitsuhide well enough to know that her intentions were anything but._

_He struggled as best he could, but the woman's larger frame along with the constant pain from the weapons lodged in his limbs prevented him from producing significant results. His movements increased in intensity when she succeeded in removing his upper clothing, leaving his chest and abdomen just as bare as hers._

_Mitsuhide was surprisingly not put out by his resistance, though. Rather, she actually seemed to enjoy his visual strain in trying to move, even maliciously giggling at his suffering._

"_Hehehe...please do struggle more, my dear Kiza-chan. Keep the embers of your fire ablaze for as long as you can, so I can take my sweet, loving time squeezing them out of you...over and over again." she said in a sultry tone, pressing her bare chest against his and grinding her hips against his own. The constant stimulation proved too much for the demon's heir, as a certain part of his anatomy became erect and began to press against her maidenhood. _

"_Oh my, you're rather big for your age, aren't you? Now I'm _really _going to enjoy this." she remarked. The boy's member was only five and a half inches long, but it was over an inch and a half thick, making it more than enough to ensure a sizable amount of pleasure._

_Though Kizami continued to struggle in a futile attempt at escape, tears were starting to fall from his eyes from both the unending pain and the knowledge of what he knew was coming. Mitsuhide planned to rape him._

"_Aww, don't cry, Kiza-chan. I promise it'll start to feel good very soon." she said with a sensual smile, already moving to shed the rest of her clothing and ravage the young boy for hours on end._

_Fortunately for Kizami, however, his salvation came in the form of a concerned and now very much angered surrogate sister of his._

(**Attempted rape scene over! Any who skipped it can continue from here.**)

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Magoichi screamed, rushing full speed towards Mitsuhide with her twin pistols already firing repeatedly._

_Mitsuhide, thoroughly annoyed at the interruption, angrily clicked her tongue and roughly yanked her weapons of choice from Kizami's arms, eliciting another scream from the heir. She raised her scythes just in time to deflect a pair of charged bullets and backpedal away from the enraged gun wielder._

_Magoichi would've pursued Mitsuhide to no end, if not for the young heir's crying. She stopped by Kizami's prone form, an absolutely furious look on her face. Mitsuhide scoffed and loosely reset her clothing, careful not to cut herself with her own weapons. Though the silver-haired woman's expression was simple annoyance, on the inside was a fair amount of anger._

_'Why did she have to come now? I was so close to becoming one with Kiza-chan!' she inwardly ranted._

"_If I _ever_ find you trying to hurt my otouto again, I'll blow your head from your shoulders!" Magoichi declared, both barrels pointed straight at her._

"_Hurt him? Why, I planned to give him the time of his young life." Mitsuhide responded with a malevolent smirk, having apparently disregarded the fact that she'd impaled his arms with her scythes. Said smirk faded in an instant when Magoichi fired twin bullets which whizzed directly past her face, leaving twin trails of blood in their wake._

"_I'll say this only once...leave _now_." Magoichi ordered._

_Mitsuhide glared darkly at her, clenching the grip on her weapons enough for it to be painful, but she nevertheless relented and wordlessly left the area. Seeing that the woman had left her line of sight, Magoichi quickly turned to Kizami, hoping to get him medical attention as soon as possible._

_'You won't be around to protect him forever, Magoichi...Kizami Kurotaka will be MINE.' Mitsuhide thought lastly._

* * *

><p>-{[flashback end]}-<p>

Luckily, she'd never managed to succeed, as the heir became extremely wary of Mitsuhide after the event, and was able to effectively defend himself against her advances. Though, Kizami subconsciously rubbed his arms where even now, he still felt a hint of phantom pain whenever he reflected on the experience.

"Even though I was grounded by the injuries, I could still register what was said. You really would've filled her with holes if she'd given you half a reason, huh?" Kizami said, a ghost of a pained smile flitting across his expression.

"I already had more than enough reason to, but I knew that doing so would only lead to problems later on...and I couldn't leave you without your nee-chan, now could I?" she said, lightly smirking.

"I'm very happy that you didn't. I would've missed you far too much, Mago-nee." he responded, giving her a slight smile.

"But that's also why...I cannot allow you to leave." she began, bringing the two back to the matter at hand. "You know that you will not survive if you attack Mitsunari alone." she continued.

"I don't care. As long he falls, I'll be content." Kizami responded, his visage once again lacking emotion at the mention of Mitsunari.

"You...you don't care? You don't care?! You damned fool!" Magoichi yelled, immediately drawing a pistol and firing a shot, which Kizami deflected with a lightning-quick draw of his sword.

"Did you not once tell me that all life was sacred? Is your own not the same? Even if you don't care about your life, what about everyone around you?" she questioned, Kizami's eyes widening slightly at the inquiry.

"What of Katsuie and your other retainers? Who would lead them with you gone, your significant other incapacitated, and Katsuie himself gravely injured and taken halfway across the country? What of the Saika? What of..." she began, but was cut off by the emergence of another individual.

"What about me, Taka-kun?" a startlingly familiar voice called out, the two whirling and seeing that it was none other than Oichi.

"Oichi-chan!" Kizami said, surprised at her awakening.

"...does it not matter to you how crushed I would be if you were to die? How sad Magoichi-san would be? How Katsuie-san and the others would feel, knowing their lord had fallen and there was nothing that they could've done to have stopped it?" she asked softly, nearly in tears at Kizami's disregard of his own life.

"You're not alone anymore, otouto. You never truly were. You have too much to live for and far too many goals left in your life to merely toss it away on a whim!" Magoichi stated, hoping that Kizami would reconsider.

"Oichi-chan...Mago-nee...I..." Kizami started, his mind becoming conflicted.

In his heart, he knew that what he was doing was wrong, that he shouldn't throw away his life like this. He knew that both Magoichi and Oichi were completely and unequivocally correct in what they were saying.

But in his mind, the dark images persisted, twisting his rational thought and creating a mental war within himself.

_'Maybe...maybe they're right...' '**He hurt them...!**' 'I shouldn't do this...' '**He cut them down, with no reason at all...!**' 'I'll die if I do this...' **'He must pay...!**' 'There's still things I have to do...!' '**His blood must be spilled...!**' 'I can't discard my life so needlessly...!' '**Mitsunari Ishida must die!**' 'I won't abandon the people I care about!'_

However, just as it seemed the benevolent half of his thoughts had won out, a voice suddenly emerged within his mind above all others...

"_**Go forth and annihilate the one who has sinned against you. Destroy any and all those who bar your path.**"_

...a voice that was not his own.

That single utterance was akin to a kami-given command, the order echoing within his mind...consuming it with the influence of another and overpowering all of Kizami's own thoughts, except for one...

_'O...tou-sama...?!' _was his last thought before his mind succumbed to the foreign intruder.

In the physical world, Oichi and Magoichi were becoming increasingly worried as Kizami had suddenly ceased all of his movement, his body becoming rigid and expression blank.

"Taka-kun...?" Oichi said softly, reaching out a tentative hand and about to caresses his face, until a sudden burst of energy shot forth from him, knocking Oichi back and forcing both her and Magoichi to shield their faces.

After a couple of moments, the two women uncovered themselves and took a step back in surprise at Kizami's changes.

His hair was now a stark black, with even his usual silver streaks somehow changed to black as well. His black lightning aura was in full force, though a hint of crimson-red seemed to tinge the edges, giving the energy an evil appearance.

But what really worried them was his eyes. Though they retained his normal amber color, the pupils had disappeared, leaving his eyes empty and expression emotionless.

"Oichi...-chan. Mago...-nee." he said, his voice low and rather halting, as if he had trouble adding the affectionate suffixes. Magoichi and Oichi knew something was wrong before the second word had even started to emerge from his mouth.

"The desire for vengeance...is a vice that consumes all human beings at one time or another, if even for only a glancing moment. I am no exception. Mitsunari Ishida will fall by my blade. P..._please_, don't get in my way." Kizami said, his voice still unnatural and the 'please' nearly clawing its way out of his throat.

Neither of the two women knew exactly how to respond, glancing worriedly at each other for a second. Had Kizami truly given in to his thoughts of revenge?

"Otouto...don't do this. You know that we'll have to stop you if you try. Don't make us use force." Magoichi entreated, hesitantly leveling her pistols at him.

"Taka-kun..._onegai_!" Oichi pleaded, tears already forming in her eyes at what was seemingly going to happen. But Kizami seemed to pay no mind at all to their heartfelt words.

"I will ask only once more...stand aside." he said, placing a hand on each of his weapons.

At this, the Demon Queen and leader of the Saika were forced to accept the haunting truth...Kizami was willing to even forcibly go through them in order to get to Mitsunari.

"Otouto/Taka-kun..." the two women said simultaneously, readying themselves.

Magoichi had her guns set, and Oichi raised her newly-gifted, dual-bladed naginata in preparation. A present she'd received from Kizami himself just before the travel to Koya, Oichi was mortified by the realization that he would be the first person she'd use it against.

"It seems you've both made your choice. Very well." Kizami said with finality, releasing his sword and gun.

(play "Bloodstained Lineage" - _Guilty Gear XX_ L.A. vocal edition)

_**Keep me away! Keep me away! Keep me away!**_

"Die." Kizami said coldly as he charged forward, blade and gun in hand.

The two women braced themselves in response, resolved to do what they had to do in order to stop him...no matter how much it would hurt them inside.

_**The air is filled with suspicion, the guy is pretending to know nothing more.  
><strong>__**And though we are in the middle of war, personal war happens in your brain!**_

His first attack was a vertical swipe, forcing the two beauties to split in opposite directions in order to dodge. At this, Kizami seemed to stop for a moment, looking back and forth between the two as if choosing who he'd attack first.

_**Get away from my life...get away from my life!**_

The decision was made for him when Magoichi fired a shot at him, the empowered heir batting it away with his sword and attacking the Saika leader.

_**Your loud screaming will melt in the air, the sounds of silence will freak you out.  
><strong>__**Chasing you down, you can't hide; the sounds of war will freak you out.**_

The young commander's assault was swift, and Magoichi quickly found herself on the defensive, having to duck under a decapitating strike then being forced to backflip to avoid bisection at the waist.

_**The night is only halfway through, moonlit face...horror in his eyes.  
><strong>__**Hold on, soon he will jump onto you...bite so hard, cut your throat, come on!**_

He didn't allow her a reprieve, as he jumped forward with his gun pointing downward and already firing. Magoichi responded by sending herself into a tailspin, pulling out an AK-47 and shooting, forcing Kizami to back off.

_**Inside and out, you are always on the run...the only way to keep you all alive.  
><strong>__**Inside and out, you are always on the run...the only way to keep us all alive!  
><strong>__**Your game is over...close your eyes!**_

Landing on her feet, Magoichi proceeded to empty a full round of machine gun bullets against him, just barely missing his legs as he ran across the field.

He caught a break when her clip ran dry, and he fired several shots at Magoichi while again closing on her position. She relinquished the AK and retrieved her twin pistols in order to return fire.

_***instrumental break***_

Running in an encircled pattern, the two gun wielders continually fired upon each other, their bullets constantly clashing against one another. However, the stalemate ended when Kizami quickly charged a shot and fired, the bullet astonishingly _piercing _through Magoichi's and exploding when it reached her.

_**Get away from my life!**_

Before he could press his seeming advantage, Kizami halted his advance and bent backward as the tip of a certain naginata grazed his form.

_**Now we'll make the blood into wine...eternal youth, it feels so divine!  
><strong>__**Close your eyes, shut out all of the world...slowly turning, the beast is revealed!**_

Now knowing that Oichi had joined the fight, Kizami smashed the hilt of his sword against her abdomen, sending her sliding against the ground. He pressed his advantage and launched his blade forward with his _'Spin Drive_' technique.

_**Your loud screaming will melt in the air, the sounds of silence will freak you out.  
><strong>__**Chasing you down, you can't hide; the sounds of war will freak you out.**_

Though she managed to redirect the attack and send the weapon skyward, Kizami was right behind it, jumping and catching it mid-air, using his momentum to stab downward. Oichi evaded the attack by splitting her naginata into two separate weapons, making the strike hit the ground.

_**Come on, let's all just go insane! You've got to run, just turn and run!  
><strong>__**You are going to lose it this way...go on and run, this is the way, come on!**_

Clasping the two polearms together, she yanked the sword from the dirt and threw it aside. Kizami backflipped at the temporary loss of his weapon, but Oichi pressed on, keeping the pressure on him with a series of slashes.

However, she was surprised when Kizami suddenly shot his legs out in a dropkick, nailing her across her chest and knocking her to the ground.

_**Inside and out, you are always on the run...the only way to keep you all alive.  
><strong>__**Inside and out, you are always on the run...the only way to us all alive!**_

(pause song here)

Feeling a presence above her grounded form, Oichi looked upwards and saw Kizami, blank stare still in place, with his gun pointed at her and ready to fire!

_'Taka-kun...please come back to me...!' _she thought, her eyes shut in emotional pain and a single tear trailing down her face.

Seeing this, Kizami hesitated in pulling the trigger...though only for a second, it was enough time for Magoichi to regain her bearings and land a kick directly to his face, knocking him to the ground.

The Saika leader quickly helped Oichi to her feet, the two readying themselves once again as Kizami took a moment to rise from his prone position.

Magoichi couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening with her otouto. He showed no emotion and attacked without mercy, with even his fighting style having been...changed somehow.

As she knew him, he always focused on finesse while in battle, first deflecting or evading enemies' attacks and then countering with his own. But now, he was attacking wantonly, simply trying to overpower herself and Oichi. Combined with his judicious use of gunfire, he was fighting more like..._Nobunaga _than himself!

At this revelation, Magoichi knew that there was a way to get to him.

(resume song)

_**Keep me away...keep me away...keep me away...! Keep me away!**_

Magoichi stood defiantly in front of Kizami, who was now on his feet and advancing menacingly towards her and Oichi.

"Magoichi-san...?" the Demon Queen softly asked, wondering what the Saika leader was planning.

"Otouto!" she called out, but she received no response as the heir merely continued moving forward.

_**Keep me away, so far away... (Come oooooon!)**_

"This isn't you, otouto! You don't have to do this!" she yelled, but there was still no visible response.

_**Keep me away, so far away... (You'll never see...! You'll never see...!)**_

"Revenge is worthless, it won't solve anything! You know that!" she continued...there was a slight hitch in his step.

_**Keep me away, so far away! (You'll never see!)**_

"Damn it, Kizami! You are _not _Nobunaga! Now stop acting as though you are!" she finalized.

_**Get away from my life! (life, life, life...) Get away from my life! (life, life, life...)**_

After hearing that, Kizami stopped, his eyes wide and both of his weapons falling from his suddenly slackened grip.

_**Show me the way, all in the night; you are not going, you still have to fight.  
><strong>__**Crushing pressure in your mind!**_

Kizami held both hands to his head, his body starting to stagger and his expression anguished, as if he was in pain. He eventually fell to a single knee, his mind once again in turmoil.

_**Inside and out, you are always on the run...the only way to keep you all alive!  
><strong>__**Inside and out, you are always on the run...the only way to keep us all alive!  
><strong>__**Your game is over...close your eyes!**_

Magoichi and Oichi, though only speculating that he was no longer threatening them, each moved towards him and placed a single hand on one of his shoulders in a comforting gesture, hoping that he would soon return to normal.

And within the heir's mind...

_***instrumental outro***_

_'I'm not him...' **"Do not falter." **'I'm not him...!' **"There is no room for mercy." **'I'm not him!' **"Destroy them for defying me!"**_

_**Get away from my life!**_

_'I am not you, Nobunaga!' _Kizami mentally screamed, his own mind and rationale finally regaining control.

"_**You are my living legacy. You cannot escape from your fate forever." **_the inner voice said, lingering for several moments before finally fading completely.

(end song)

Kizami's visage slowly shifted back to normal, his eyes' pupils returning and his silver streaks of hair appearing once again.

The two women almost physically felt his countenance revert to his usual self, and both of them smiled. Oichi gave him a tight embrace, and Magoichi's expression lightened and became soft.

"Oichi-chan...Mago-nee...I'm..." Kizami started, seeking to apologize for attacking them, but he was cut off by his surrogate sister.

"It's alright, otouto. We know." Magoichi said.

"We're happy that you're back, Taka-kun." Oichi stated, one last tear falling from her eyes out of joy.

The group stayed that way for a moment, content in the feeling that whatever had been afflicting Kizami was gone.

"Well, that was quite the show you put on there. Hope I'm not too late for the party." an new voice said, the other three people in the clearing turning to see who the speaker was.

They were shocked to see that it was Masamune Date, the One-Eyed Dragon.

-{[end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[story outro]}-<p>

play "Shinjitsu no Uta" by Rumiko Takahashi (_Inuyasha _anime ending #5)

_**Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o,**_

(the scene starts with Kizami walking solemnly through a completely black landscape, the only light being a white outline around his body that illuminates his form)

_**Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo.**_

(the camera shifts to a headshot view of Kizami, who is still walking, as he levels a hard stare straight ahead at an unknown spot in the distance; only half of his face can be seen)

_**Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
><strong>__**Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?**_

(the image fades to a ghostly gray, but is still visible as other images appear on screen; Masamune unleashing his 'Six Claws', Magoichi firing two of her pistols repeatedly, and Yukimura swinging his spears while yelling)

_**Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte,  
><strong>__**Ikite yutsu de oshiete yo.**_

(all images fade to white as Mitsunari appears on screen, slashing his sword in slow-motion as a black sky appears to emerge, trailing after the blade)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?**_

(Mitsunari is now fully immersed within the dark landscape, his visage slowly fading until only his golden eyes can be seen)

_**Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari,  
><strong>__**Mawari o nakushita to shite mo,**_

(the camera pans a distance behind him just as Ieyasu emerges from the sky, slamming a fist into the ground and generating a light-emitting shockwave that flows forth in all directions)

_**Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare!**_

(the scene shifts back to Kizami, still walking within the darkness as a bright white light consumes his form)

_**Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite...**_

(the light fades and reveals Kizami walking along a rocky path, the Oda remnants flanking him on both sides and parting before his advance; Kizami shares a nod with Katsuie as he continues)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite...**_

(Kizami nears the end of the path and sees Oichi waiting for him; she turns and happily embraces him, Kizami eagerly returning it as the two turn to look at the sunset)

_**Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.**_

(final image: the screen depicts a landscape that is divided in half by a thin white line; Mitsunari and his 'dark world' on the left, Ieyasu and his 'bright world' on the right; Kizami and Oichi are perfectly in the middle)

-{[outro end]}-

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

And there it is, hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last time I use this particular intro/ending combination. Things are starting to heat up!

Just as Kizami overcomes what seemed to be an attempted mental takeover from the long-dead Nobunaga Oda, Masamune Date has unexpectedly come to Kizami's territory! What are his intentions? Find out next time, on Legacy!

Ravien VaLente Spada is signing off! R&R, please!


	8. Unexpected Amusement & Dark Mystery

I'm finally back, peoples! Man, college is a lotta work. So sorry I took so ridiculously long with this update, I _promise_ this won't happen again. Expect another chapter within the next 3-4 weeks. I'll be back to work on _Chaos Reigns _and the new _Unknown Element_, too. Give 'em a read if you haven't already.

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought'_

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on <em>Legacy<em>...)

"Oichi-chan...Mago-nee...I'm..." Kizami started, seeking to apologize for attacking them, but he was cut off by his surrogate sister.

"It's alright, otouto. We know." Magoichi said.

"We're happy that you're back, Taka-kun." Oichi stated, one last tear falling from her eyes out of joy.

The group stayed that way for a moment, content in the feeling that whatever had been afflicting Kizami was gone.

"Well, that was quite the show you put on there. Hope I'm not too late for the party." an new voice said, the other three people in the clearing turning to see who the speaker was.

They were shocked to see that it was Masamune Date, the One-Eyed Dragon.

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oichi, Katsuie Shibata, Magoichi Saika, and now Masamune Date.<strong>_

_**Kizami Kurotaka appears to be traversing a veritable gauntlet of individuals whom he has known from times past. And with people such as Yukimura Sanada and others still within this land of turmoil, it seems his journey through these reignited and even escalated relationships will not cease for some time.**_

_**How will Kizami fare now that old rivals, new enemies, and his own inner demons have begun to surface?**_

* * *

><p>-{[story intro]}-<p>

play "Naked Arms" by T.M. Revolution (_Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes_ game intro)

_***instrumental intro***_

(Kizami prepares for battle as the camera zooms in on him tightening his gloves, holstering his sword, and finally walking outside as the screen is consumed by white)

_**All those dreams, all of my hope, all life come undone...**_

(Kizami, atop a white steed, races through a grassy field, a smile on his face as the camera circles around him)

_**In a world, beaten and broken, I can see a rising sun.**_

(zooming out, the camera reveals the Oda remnants trailing behind him as the sun's rays illuminate their charge; Oichi is mysteriously absent)

_**Burning down, scorching the earth, nowhere left to hide...**_

(panning a distance in front of them, the camera shows a different army rushing at them from the opposite direction)

_**Try to stop all this destruction; find a way, turn the tide.**_

(close-up of the second army reveals Masamune and Kojuro leading it, the two forces about to clash with one another)

_**Reveal the bond that's made, between the light and the shade!**_

(Kizami and Masamune lock eyes with each other, each smirking as they leap from their horses and draw their respective weaponry; the screen freeze-frames and fades to white just before they clash)

_***instrumental bridge***_

**Sengoku Basara: Legacy of the Dai Rokuten**

(various characters briefly appear, in tandem, behind the title before fading, each of them sporting a smile or smirk: Kizami, Oichi, Katsuie, Masamune, Kojuro, Yukimura, and Sasuke)

_**Shining white and hot is a moon so unforgiving, the break of day will leave a scar.**_

(title card screen shatters like glass, revealing Magoichi surrounded by flying crows amidst a crimson and black landscape as she backflips through the air and fires a shot at the camera)

_**Nothing we believe will project us from tomorrow, enjoy today from where we are.**_

(screen shifts to a snowy mountain, showing Kasuga leaping from its peak, twirling through the air, and hurling a kunai at the screen as it is enveloped by ice)

_**I will believe to the end, even with my face pressed to the fire,**_

(screen switches back to Kizami solemnly looking over a cliffside as the sun sets, sword in his right hand)

_**I won't be shaken or moved by the heat getting closer and higher...**_

(Oichi walks into view from behind him and embraces him from his left side with a wistful smile, Kizami smiling back and holding her with his free arm)

_**Sink or swim, lose or win, hold on with my naked arms!**_

(the smiles fade as they peer downwards, seeing a large army headed by Yukimura and Sasuke at the base of the cliff; Oichi reluctantly lets go of Kizami as he prepares to fight)

_**I see my infinite dreams coming to an end,**_

(Kizami leaps from the cliff, gliding downwards straight towards Yukimura, who responds in kind by launching himself upwards towards Kizami)

_**Sparks are flying, but my spirit will not break or even bend.**_

(the two lock weapons, attacking back and forth as they fall back to the earth, pushing apart from each other just before reaching ground level)

_**Now I see my destiny only brings me pain,**_

(Kizami turns to his right and blocks a sudden attack by lightning-covered blades, revealing a smirking Masamune)

_**Now the sunshine and the shade are forced together again.**_

(still locked with Masamune, Kizami shifts his weapon and blocks a second assault from fire-charged spears, held by a yelling Yukimura)

_**I choose to follow the light, flowing through me here tonight!**_

(Kizami's eyes narrow as a blackened aura emerges from him and he pushes Masamune and Yukimura away; the two immediately charge Kizami once again as he readies himself)

_***instrumental outro***_

(the screen freeze-frames just as the three are about to clash, their mouths open in respective shouts)

-{[intro end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki Castle; cliffside]}-<p>

Kizami sat quiet and still, perched upon the very site of his old battle with Oichi. Looking out at the sunrise, his hands were clasped in front of his face, his visage one of deep thought and his mind in turmoil.

Was Katsuie alright? What should the Oda do next? What were Mitsunari and Ieyasu planning? How had Nobunaga's influence affected him so much even after his death? Has the spirit of the _Dai Rokuten _truly somehow managed to latch on to his heir? Would the _Kyoshi no Taka_ lose control of himself again if he tried to use his own power?

And why was the _Dokganryu _acting so rashly...?

* * *

><p>-{[flashback; the previous evening]}-<p>

"_I'm afraid you just missed the party, Masamune. If I'd known you were coming, I would've held off on the festivities." Kizami said with a friendly smirk._

"_That's really all you have to say? Not gonna assault me for helping to off your old man, little birdie?" Masamune taunted, placing a hand on the hilt of one of his swords._

"_Heh...not likely, you half-blind lizard. I say you did the land a great service. Anyways, you're quite a distance from Oshu...what brings you here, Dokganryu?"_

"_Just passing through, Taka. The boys 'n I are on our way to pay Mitsunari a little house visit." Masamune answered, surprising Kizami._

"_You're heading to Osaka? For what reason?" Kizami asked._

_Masamune didn't answer for a bit, a distinct frown forming on his face. "Paying him back for something he did before...a matter that you yourself can apparently relate to. In fact...if you're up for it, perhaps we can help each other out." he said._

_Kizami was shocked at the thinly-veiled request, though he'd be lying if he said the offer didn't sound _extremely _tempting..._

_However...looking over at Magoichi and Oichi, seeing their imploring eyes and worried gazes, he remembered what he'd just experienced...both what he'd done and what he'd nearly done...and he knew he couldn't go through with it. If just the thoughts of vengeance were able to consume him so, to the point of attacking the two people within the land he cared for the most...then the actual deed would undoubtedly hurl him headlong into an endless, soul-enveloping abyss, never to return._

"_No...I'm done seeking revenge, Masamune. And you would be better off doing the same. Eliminating Mitsunari won't change a thing." Kizami said, rising to a standing position. "But it is not my desire to fight you nor lecture you on morality...do as you wish. Just know what you're getting into." he continued, looking directly at the other man._

"_Hmph...I suppose that was the answer I'd expected from you." Masamune responded with a slight smirk, turning away from the others in the clearing. "Well, guess it's time for me to go. Can't stay in one place too long, ya know...the patience wears. But just you wait, Taka..." he started, throwing a sidelong smirk over his shoulder. "...soon, you too shall feel my claws."_

"_Hehe...the hawk and its talons anxiously await you, Ryuu. Our battle in the great skies shall be a grand one." Kizami retorted._

"_Haha, I can't wait! See you around, Taka. Oh, and take _real _good care of the Boss Lady, will ya? Maybe you two'll have some parties of your own!" Masamune said with a knowing grin and a certain intonation in his tone, spurring his steed into action._

_Magoichi, who along with Oichi had remained silent during the conversation, torn between doing her usual 'introduction' with Masamune and being prepared to rebuke Kizami if he accepted the man's offer, was very much caught off guard by the comment, surprisingly blushing a deep red and growling in indignation as her hands inched towards her firearms, knowing _exactly_ what Date was insinuating._

_Kizami, thoroughly embarrassed and blushing rather heavily himself, was unable to make a retort as Masamune rode off into the distance, laughing all the way. "Um...right, then. We should head back, Oichi-chan...before Mago-nee tries to kill Masamune-san." he said, gently grasping the angered Saika commander by her shoulders and leading her away, silently praying to any deity who would listen that her rage wouldn't be turned upon him._

_Oichi wordlessly nodded, blinking owlishly at the two's reactions and following them back towards the castle._

* * *

><p>-{[flashback end]}-<p>

Kizami cleared the growing redness from his face at the last part of his remembrance, still silently contemplating on what should be done next.

'_Masamune-san passed through here just yesterday…even so, he should be reaching Osaka soon, if not already, at his pace. That should keep Mitsunari occupied, leaving us to…' _"…of course!"he suddenly exclaimed aloud, rising to a standing position at the epiphany.

"I was coming to see what your plans are, otouto. It seems you have an idea in mind." he heard Magoichi remark behind him, Kizami turning and seeing that the Saika leader, for once, only sported a single magnum upon her waist rather than her entire arsenal.

Kizami nodded, a glint in his eyes as he moved to head back to the castle. "I do. I think it's time we got going…summon the generals, Mago-nee." he said over his shoulder, Magoichi nodding in confirmation and setting off.

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki Castle; war room]}-<p>

Once again, the Oda officers gathered in the war chambers, Kizami at the head with Magoichi at his side and Oichi sitting directly next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Kizami-sama, Magoichi-dono has informed us that you have a new plan of action in mind." one of the officials stated.

"Indeed. An interesting development has come to my attention which may be useful." Kizami responded, placing a hand on the map of the country and pointing at the Settsu territory, where the Toyotomi's main force was stationed. "Masamune Date has launched an attack on Osaka Castle." he said, a ripple of shock traveling through those who hadn't known of it before.

"He traveled there all the way from Oshu? Is he mad?!" one man spoke up, several others grunting in agreement before Kizami silenced them with a handsign.

"No, he is most certainly not…but he is a threat that Mitsunari cannot ignore, especially since he'll be knocking on the Dark King's doorstep within the next day or so. This can work greatly to our advantage. With Mitsunari having to deal with the assault and Ieyasu focused on the eastern territories, we're free to bolster our own army and prepare for the coming showdown between them." Kizami enumerated.

"Then, have you decided as to what position the Oda shall take in that battle, Kizami-sama?" Kiyotsuna Akao asked.

"For now, we shall remain neutral. If we can gather enough manpower, it won't matter whether we face one or both of them in the end." Kizami answered, several of the generals nodding at the response.

"And whose forces will we attempt to ally with?" Akao asked.

"Those which will likely take the same position as us and join neither Mitsunari nor Ieyasu, at least for the time being. To that end, there are several regional lords in the east, including the likes of Kenshin Uesugi, but for the sake of time and expedience, they'll have to be left alone at the moment." Kizami responded, his eyes on a particular part of the map.

"It is to be assumed we'll be heading westward, then?" Kiyotsuna inquired. At Kizami's nod, he continued. "Who will be first?"

"Hideaki Kobayakawa." both Kizami and Magoichi answered in unison. The Saika leader took the opportunity to explain.

"Hideaki, though he commands a sizable militia, is extremely indecisive. When it comes to picking a side in the Ieyasu-Mitsunari conflict, he won't have the slightest idea as to which he should choose. So we're going to give him a third option." she enumerated.

"But who's to say he won't be able to decide to join us, along with the Tokugawa and Toyotomi?" Nagahide Niwa inquired.

Kizami and Magoichi glanced at one another for a second before the young man answered.

"It's all in the mind. Individuals like Hideaki, when faced with a difficult decision such as this, are always grateful to receive a third opinion or choice in the matter, despite it seeming as though the opposite should be true. If he joins us, he won't have to take the side of either Ieyasu or Mitsunari and can keep his forces from being directly a part of the power struggle between them. To him, he'll know that he can only benefit from a pact with us. And should it come down to persuasion...well, I have my ways with him. Just know that I'm certain we can convince him to form an alliance with the Oda." Kizami stated.

"However, we'll need to move quickly. Masamune's attack will only last so long...this order of business must be completed before the Toyotomi can recover and regroup their forces. We leave before the next nightfall." Kizami ordered, everyone present nodding in acquiescence.

"I shall take my leave and ready my men." Magoichi said, moving to leave.

"Alright. I'll come find you when it's time to set off." Kizami responded, the Saika leader nodding before exiting the chambers. "Meeting adjourned." he said to the others, the generals answering with a chorus of '_hai_' and leaving to make their own preparations.

"Taka-kun...I'm getting a strange feeling about this." Oichi said, shifting herself to sit in his lap now that they were alone.

"You too...?" Kizami asked, getting a slow nod in response. "Let's just hope it's nothing...we should get ready to head out, Oichi-chan." he finalized, gently kissing her cheek.

"_Hai_." Oichi answered, blushing a cute shade of crimson.

* * *

><p>-{[Yamashiro territory; Karasu Castle]}-<p>

Hideaki Kobayakawa had never been so nervous in his life.

First, he received a letter from Ieyasu requesting that he join him in an alliance...that wouldn't have been so bad, if not for Mitsunari coming personally to his territory for the same purpose, only demanding his cooperation and even threatening him with _death _should he not comply!

Though his natural response as a human would be to side with the Dark King in order to continue living, his innate and near-crippling ambivalence reared its ugly head yet again, Hideaki nearly in tears at the effort of trying to come to a final decision. On top of that, just when he thought he'd caught a break when Osaka Castle came under attack by Masamune Date, he gotten word that a force led by the Oda and backed by the Saika mercenaries was marching towards his castle! By the time all the news had come full circle, he was shaking so badly, one could literally hear his armor rattling.

"Hideaki, whatever is the matter? You look as though you're about to die from fright." a sultry feminine voice spoke to him, its holder striding into view from within his peripheral vision.

"Ahh! Ah...oh...Tenkai-sama, it's you." Hideaki said, calming ever-so-slightly at the sight of his "right-hand" officer.

Tenkai was a tall, slender woman, though her full depth of her bodily form was covered entirely by simple, monk-like clothing which started white at the body and faded all the way to black on the bottom of the legs, which sported black boots.. The upper portion of the clothing was parted at the middle and cut off on the arms, revealing black chest armor, spiked gauntlets, and fingerless gloves. Her hair was surprisingly a vibrant silver, stretching towards her back. However, with a black mask covering the bottom half of her face and her hair obscuring the right side of it along with her eye, only her left eye and a small part of her face could be seen at any given time. The look only served to heighten the mystery surrounding her, something which she had in spades.

Tenkai's origins were completely unknown, even to Hideaki, who first met her when she appeared seemingly from nowhere in the midst of a nighttime storm and asked to be his retainer. Not a single person knew exactly who she was or where she'd come from...hell, no one had ever even seen her without her facial mask on.

"Yes, it's me. Now please tell me what has you even more flustered than usual, Hideaki." she requested, looking down at him calmly.

"Okay...well, you know how Ieyasu and Mitsunari both have asked for an alliance with me?" he started, continuing at Tenkai's nod. "Well, the scouts have informed me that the leaders of the Oda-Saika alliance are heading here, for purposes yet unknown."

"Oh? The Oda and Saika?" Tenkai inquired, a certain glint in her visible eye that went unnoticed by Hideaki.

"Yeah...the scouts confirmed that Magoichi was leading the Saika, but they described the Oda leader as a young man...and...now that I think about it, it sounds like he's someone I know really well." Hideaki said, a glimpse of a smile emerging on his face.

"Someone you know, is he? How interesting...do tell, Hideaki."

"They said he carries around both a sword _and_ a gun. There's only one person I know who matches that description...and he's with the Oda, too. It's gotta be my aniki, Kizami, I just know it! That's great, maybe I can ally with him instead! Then I won't have to worry about Ieyasu or Mitsunari!" he exclaimed rapidly, his smile widening into a grin as he abruptly left the room, leaving a rather surprised Tenkai.

* * *

><p><em>Hideaki Kobayakawa - Has Decided!<em>

* * *

><p>"I've never seen Hideaki so...sure of himself. And with barely any thought, at that...he must trust his 'aniki' rather implicitly." she said to herself, though her shocked expression quickly shifted to one of a hidden malicious glee at the thought of who had made him start to act this way. "Fufufufu...Kizami...this time, you will be <em>mine<em>."

* * *

><p>-{[castle outskirts]}-<p>

Autumn had fully set upon this land, the trees' leaves stunning shades of dark red and yellow.

Kizami, Magoichi, and Oichi were nearing Hideaki's position, several lines of guards at their rear. However, despite the castle itself still being a distance away, Hideaki himself had apparently come to greet them, troops in tow. Though, what he was doing made Kizami facepalm.

"It boils...and bubbles...and fries...and cooks and all!" they heard him say to himself, sitting on the ground and rocking back and forth in what seemed to be childlike wonder, a large pot in front of him filled with stew. Strangely, the food was actually cooking somehow, complete with an audible 'sizzle', aroma, and steam despite there being no fire under it whatsoever.

"Ahh...isn't a hot pot wonderful?" he asked his soldiers, a blissful smile on his face. His men only nodded robotically, likely an automatic response to something that's happened repeatedly.

One could almost see the sweatdrop falling down Tenkai's masked face, the woman standing perfectly still and poised next to him. "Sorry to interrupt your...mealtime, Hideaki, but it appears that Kizami-dono has arrived." she pointed out, the 'man' immediately snapping to attention and following her gaze.

"He is? He is! Aniki, I'm so happy to see you!" Hideaki exclaimed, picking up the pot and rushing over to Kizami, intending to share the food with him as a peace offering. But as unfortunate luck would have it, Hideaki overestimated his own dexterity and tripped while only a few feet away from Kizami, resulting in a very...interesting situation.

The pot nearly did a 180 in the air when it fell from Hideaki's hands, nailing Kizami face-first with its entire load of piping-hot stew. The food spilled all over the young man's form, covering him from head to toe, though somehow completely missing both Magoichi and Oichi, who were standing right next to him. The only good thing about the matter was that there was so much food inside, it prevented the metal from crashing directly against the _Kyoshi no Taka_'s face.

But that fact went under the radar of those in the clearing as what just happened sunk in.

(play "Kid Around Ska" - _Dynasty Warriors 7_)

The pot fell to the ground with a loud 'clang', the noise sounding like a clap of thunder in the clearing, which had since gone completely silent.

'_Of all the things he could do, it had to be something like that...' _Tenkai thought inwardly, just barely resisting the urge to facefault at the sheer buffoonery her 'lord' had displayed.

Magoichi, despite herself, had to stifle a chuckle at Kizami's 'soaked animal' look, his hair drooping over his face and sticking to his skin due to the stew's juices. The image was easily the most amusing thing she'd seen in a long time. Oichi was at a toss between giggling at Kizami's new 'look' and being worried over the fact that he hadn't moved an inch for the past few minutes, his hair now obscuring his eyes.

Hideaki, having faceplanted onto the ground after his fall, inched his face upward _very _slowly, a look of horror settling into his expression when he realized what had happened. _'Oh no...not again...!' _he thought, terrified.

And as for Kizami...

_'…...' _Nothing. Simply no words could come to him at this point, even within his own mind. He'd just gotten a meal big enough for three dumped all over him, some of the food landing on his shoulders and simply staying there. He could feel some of the stew's juice seeping underneath his armor and onto his bare skin, not that it bothered him _too_ much...but a long, hot bath was definitely in order once they got back to Oumi.

He was so mad, he swore that he could literally hear himself steaming with rage...oh wait, that was just the food he'd practically been submerged with..._mostly_.

Oichi took the chance to end the awkward silence. "Um...Taka-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, Oichi-chan?" Kizami responded calmly, as if he wasn't covered in a day's worth of food.

"You have-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I know, Oichi-chan." he said curtly, a sign of his immense irritation.

Hideaki began to back away, crawling backwards as Kizami started to slowly walk forward towards him. His terror spiking, Hideaki jumped to his feet and ran behind Tenkai, latching onto her arm in fright with Kizami still moving at a slow, sedate pace.

"Ahh! Aniki, I'm so sorry! He-he-help me, Tenkai-sama! Please protect me!" he pleaded, shaking her arm.

Tenkai only looked down at him, flitting her visible eye to her back for a second. Hideaki noticed this and looked behind her...only to notice that she currently had no weaponry to defend him with.

"Hideaki...you have three seconds before you're dead meat. Use them wisely." he heard Kizami say to him, the 'doomed' individual turning only to see the speaker's mouth curling into a snarl.

"AAH! He-help me!" the Gourmet General screamed, letting go of Tenkai and running as fast as he could back to his castle, his soldiers parting to let him through and reforming their defensive line after he passed.

"HIDEAKI!" Kizami roared, picking up the pot and charging after him, stunningly using the pot to bash his way through the line of guards which tried to stand in his way.

The Oda and Saika soldiers had varied reactions, either blinking owlishly or sweatdropping at the antics of the two 'brothers', Hideaki's terrified screaming and Kizami's angered yelling still able to be heard.

So focused was Kizami on Hideaki, he didn't notice Tenkai's gaze follow him for a bit, a flash of anger showing within her visage. _'That fool just had to go and provoke Kizami. Oh well, these two wenches will do for now.' _The look she gave to Kizami was certainly not lost on Oichi, however, who narrowed her eyes a bit in suspicion.

Tenkai placed a slender hand to her own cheek in a show of annoyance, sighing and shaking her head. "I suppose men will be boys..." she said, turning to Magoichi and Oichi and giving them a polite bow. "Well, those two should come to an understanding soon enough...as long as they're busy sorting out their little spat, perhaps we ladies can talk things out like sensible individuals?" she gently requested.

Magoichi, though slightly frustrated at Kizami losing his cool, knew that Hideaki's coming beating likely wouldn't end soon. "Yes, let's." she said, holding out a hand to stop Oichi from following Kizami.

"Don't worry about him, Oichi-san. Otouto will be fine. We should see what this Tenkai wishes to speak with us about." the Saika leader stated, the former Demon Queen wordlessly nodding.

"Excellent. Please, come with me." Tenkai said, heading towards a mountainous path.

As they began to follow her, Magoichi and Oichi both had the same thought in mind...

_'Why does this woman seem so familiar...?'_

* * *

><p>-{[Karasu Castle; just outside the main gates]}-<p>

"Aniki, I said I'm sorry already! Please forgive me!" Hideaki begged, still running from the pissed-off Kizami.

"Oh you'll be sorry, alright...just wait till I get my hands on you, Hideaki!" the Serrate Hawk declared, his running making the stew fall off of him. Still maintaining his running speed, he drew his arm back and hurled the pot as hard as he could at Hideaki's back, hoping to slow him down.

"GAH!" Hideaki cried out as the pot smacked the back of his helmet, making him fall over.

"Aha, I got you now!" Kizami said, Hideaki scrambling to retrieve his pot.

He managed to get to it in the nick of time, reattaching it to his back. Just as Kizami readied a fist, Hideaki dropped to his back, the pot somehow starting to slide along the ground and carry Hideaki along with it. Kizami tried several times in vain to catch the little glutton as he rebounded off the castle walls and even landed a 20 foot drop while still managing to glide along the concrete.

Quickly growing tired of simply chasing after the upside-down turtle, it finally dawned on Kizami to use his rapid transportation ability Flashing in front of Hideaki's path and giving his pot a hard kick, he sent him flying into a harsh impact against Karasu Castle's front gate.

_'Oooooowwwwww...that really hurt...' _Hideaki whined mentally, only to turn and see Kizami speeding after him like a bullet. "AAAHH! Hey, it's me, guards! Let me in, let me in!" he ordered frantically, the gates opening just quickly enough for him to make a successful getaway.

Reaching the open gates a few seconds later, Kizami could only stand still, mouth slightly agape at what he was seeing.

_'I-is that seriously...a giant pot?!'_

* * *

><p>-{[meanwhile, with Magoichi &amp; Oichi]}-<p>

(play Itachi Uchiha's theme from _Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2_)

Something was definitely not right here.

Not five seconds after they had departed, their oh-so-gracious host had suddenly disappeared, leaving the two of them to traverse this path on their own. A hazy cloud set upon the area, enshrouding their vision in an eerie, purple mist.

"Stay close to me, Oichi-san." Magoichi ordered, Oichi nodding as the two of them found themselves alone.

"Where has Tenkai-san gone?" Oichi asked.

"I don't know...but I think we'll be finding out soon." Magoichi answered, the two women advancing along the path.

Coming to a short drop, they looked downward and saw several troops guarding a closed wooden gate. Jumping down, they were suddenly beset by a strange green fog, permeating the small area completely. Unsure as to what it was, they nevertheless continued forward until they were halted by the guards.

"We were requested to come here by Tenkai herself. Allow us passage." Magoichi tried to reason, but the lead soldier merely shook his head.

"None may pass...until we are dead." he said in a low, raspy voice, raising his sword high and attempting to slash Magoichi, who blocked it with her crimson gauntlet...or at least, _tried _to.

Though she had plenty of time to raise her armored arm in defense, the attack somehow still cut right through, giving her a small gash. "Urgh!" she grunted in pain, kicking the guard back.

_'What the...? I'm certain I blocked his attack...how did it still...' _Magoichi thought, looking at her arm and gasping in shock. Brown splotches were beginning to appear along the gauntlet, the armor itself feeling significantly weaker than before. It was starting to rust!

Looking down, she saw the same phenomenon occurring with her chest plating, and the same thing was even happening to Oichi!

_'What is going on here...? Why is our armor suddenly-' _Magoichi thought, but she cut herself off when the realization came to her. _'It must be the green fog!'_

* * *

><p><em>Annihilation Art – Corrosive Incense<em>

* * *

><p>"Oichi, whatever this mist is, it's weakening our armor! We need to get out of here quickly!" the Saika leader yelled, readying her guns.<p>

"But what about these men?" Oichi asked, not wanting to kill soldiers under a ruler whom Kizami was trying to ally with.

"We'll have to get them out of our way...no matter what. Besides...look at them." Magoichi said, pointing out the lead soldier, whose helmet had been dislodged after he was kicked.

His eyes were completely white.

"Their eyes are soulless, their bodies only husks. We have to take them down." she said, shooting the leader through the skull. This prompted the other troops to attack, Oichi reluctantly nodding to Magoichi and readying her naginata.

Magoichi redirected a lunge with one of her firearms, taking a moment to notice that the rusting effect didn't work on weaponry before blasting the troop between the eyes and roundhouse kicking another one who'd tried to sneak up on her from behind.

Oichi separated her weapon into two, simultaneously blocking two strikes, and broke into a short spin, slashing the two enemies across their necks. She stabbed two more through their stomachs, throwing them off into another pair that was charging at her. With the guards defeated, the gate swung wide open.

"It's open, let's go!" Magoichi called out, running full speed beyond the entrance.

"Right!" Oichi responded, following her.

The two traveled further up the mountain path, the green, corrosive mist dissipating and the hazy, purple fog appearing once again.

Along the way, they were assaulted by several soldiers rushing towards them, huge bombs on their backs. The two women made sure to keep their distance, Magoichi blasting the bombs with her pistol, making them explode prematurely. The way cleared once again, they continued onward.

Upon reaching the path's wide-open peak, they found Tenkai waiting for them, the dark atmosphere and large scythe upon her back making her appear as though she were the grim reaper in all its deathly glory.

"I know what you've come here to ask...you wish to know more about me. You want to find out...who I am...and what I'm looking for." she said mysteriously, brandishing her weapon threateningly towards Magoichi and Oichi, who responded in kind. "I am Tenkai...the Goddess of Death! And I shall answer all your questions!" she declared, descending into a maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Tenkai - Say Your Prayers!<em>

* * *

><p>Everything together about the woman caused a sudden thought to enter Oichi's mind...<p>

_'This terrible laughter in the face of battle...wielding a scythe as a weapon...and harboring an interest in Taka-kun...could it really be you...Mitsuhide?'_

-{[end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[story outro]}-<p>

play "Shinjitsu no Uta" by Rumiko Takahashi (_Inuyasha _anime ending #5)

_**Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o,**_

(the scene starts with Kizami walking solemnly through a completely black landscape, the only light being a white outline around his body that illuminates his form)

_**Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo.**_

(the camera shifts to a headshot view of Kizami, who is still walking, as he levels a hard stare straight ahead at an unknown spot in the distance; only half of his face can be seen)

_**Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
><strong>__**Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?**_

(the image fades to a ghostly gray, but is still visible as other images appear on screen; Masamune unleashing his 'Six Claws', Magoichi firing two of her pistols repeatedly, and Yukimura swinging his spears while yelling)

_**Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte,  
><strong>__**Ikite yutsu de oshiete yo.**_

(all images fade to white as Mitsunari appears on screen, slashing his sword in slow-motion as a black sky appears to emerge, trailing after the blade)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?**_

(Mitsunari is now fully immersed within the dark landscape, his visage slowly fading until only his golden eyes can be seen)

_**Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari,  
><strong>__**Mawari o nakushita to shite mo,**_

(the camera pans a distance behind him just as Ieyasu emerges from the sky, slamming a fist into the ground and generating a light-emitting shockwave that flows forth in all directions)

_**Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare!**_

(the scene shifts back to Kizami, still walking within the darkness as a bright white light consumes his form)

_**Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite...**_

(the light fades and reveals Kizami walking along a rocky path, the Oda remnants flanking him on both sides and parting before his advance; Kizami shares a nod with Katsuie as he continues)

_**Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite...**_

(Kizami nears the end of the path and sees Oichi waiting for him; she turns and happily embraces him, Kizami eagerly returning it as the two turn to look at the sunset)

_**Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.**_

(final image: the screen depicts a landscape that is divided in half by a thin white line; Mitsunari and his 'dark world' on the left, Ieyasu and his 'bright world' on the right; Kizami and Oichi perfectly in the middle)

-{[outro end]}-

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

And there it is, finally!

Again, so sorry for the total lack of updates these past few months...college hit me _hard _these first few weeks, and I've had major writer's block.

Oddly enough, however, it seems I get the most done if I treat fanfiction writing like a school assignment, albeit a much more interesting and personally fulfilling one, getting a little bit done each day throughout the week with it the full update being "due" before I go back to school Monday morning.

Anyways, I'm finally gonna start cranking out regular updates. The next one'll be for _Unknown Element_, a DmC story with some major twists.

Next time on _Legacy_, we see the confrontations between Kizami vs. Hideaki and Magoichi and Oichi against Tenkai!

This is VaLente Spada, signing off! See ya later!


	9. Enduring Pasttime Blasts

Waz up, everyone? This is VaLente Spada, finally here with the next update of Legacy. So sorry it took this long...between my ex-gf hounding me, my PS3 getting the yellow light of death, and several exams for my college classes throughout the last 2 weeks, I just haven't had much time at all for story writing.

But without further ado, here is the newest chapter of Legacy!

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought'_

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on <em>Legacy<em>...)

-{[with Kizami & Hideaki]}-

Flashing in front of Hideaki's path and giving his pot a hard kick, he sent him flying into a harsh impact against Karasu Castle's front gate.

_'Oooooowwwwww...that really hurt...' _Hideaki whined mentally, only to turn and see Kizami speeding after him like a bullet. "AAAHH! Hey, it's me, guards! Let me in, let me in!" he ordered frantically, the gates opening just quickly enough for him to make a successful getaway.

Reaching the open gates a few seconds later, Kizami could only stand still, mouth slightly agape at what he was seeing.

_'I-is that seriously...a giant pot?!'_

-{[with Oichi & Magoichi]}-

Upon reaching the path's wide-open peak, they found Tenkai waiting for them, the dark atmosphere and large scythe upon her back making her appear as though she were the grim reaper in all its deathly glory.

"I know what you've come here to ask...you wish to know more about me. You want to find out...who I am...and what I'm looking for." she said mysteriously, brandishing her weapon threateningly towards Magoichi and Oichi, who responded in kind. "I am Tenkai...the Goddess of Death! And I shall answer all your questions!" she declared, descending into a maniacal laughter.

Everything together about the woman caused a sudden thought to enter Oichi's mind...

_'This terrible laughter in the face of battle...wielding a scythe as a weapon...and harboring an interest in Taka-kun...could it really be you...Mitsuhide?'_

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Though Kizami is having quite the humorous encounter with Hideaki, Magoichi and Oichi cannot say the same as the mysterious Tenkai appears to have suddenly lost her cordiality for some inexplicable reason...<strong>_

_**Can the Kyoshi no Taka settle his dispute with the Gurume Ippan in time to help the two battlefield beauties in what may become the fight of their lives...?**_

* * *

><p>-{[<em>new <em>story intro]}-

play "No Way Back" by Hisayoshi Suganuma (_Dynasty Warriors 8 - _Jiang Wei's image song)

_***instrumental intro***_

(the scene starts with a view of a luscious green field at sunrise, heat waves distorting the screen; as the drums start, a fully-armed Kizami walks into view from behind the camera, his back to the screen as his cloak billows in the wind and the title card appears)

**Sengoku Basara: Legacy of the Dai Rokuten**

(the title card flies into the screen as the scene fades out in a flash of white)

_**Nobashita kono te wa kokuu o tsukamu,**_

(we see a lateral view of Kizami standing tall, his arms crossed as he peers into the distance with an unwavering gaze, a breeze wafting through his hair)

_**Soredemo ten o aogi toikaketeiru,**_

(the screen zooms in on his face, a smile forming as grayed-out images of a beaming Oichi embracing him tightly and a smirking Magoichi draping an arm over his shoulder pan along the screen next to him)

"_**Shinjita kono michi wa tadashikatta no ka?"**_

(he snaps from his revelry as several enemy soldiers attack him, the heir unsheathing his blade and striking back with deadly precision, only to look forward and see an entire army heading his way)

_**Unazuku you ni, kaze ga fuita...**_

(he turns back just as a large Oda cavalry led by Magoichi and Oichi arrive behind him, Kizami grinning as the latter reaches out and pulls him up to his steed, all of them charging forward)

_**Kono ude ni takusareta yuruginaki shimei kakaete,**_

(the horse riders race forth at full speed, tearing into the enemy force with ease as they hack and slash their way right through using their respective weaponry, coming to a stop after defeating them)

_**Susumitsudzukeyou misueta saki e...no way back!**_

(they are met by a battle-ready Masamune and Yukimura, with a new face emerging between them...Keiji Maeda; Kizami, Magoichi, and Oichi jump from their perches and hit the ground running towards their opponents, who respond in kind)

_***instrumental outro***_

(as the song winds to a close, the screen freeze-frames on a panoramic rear view of the heir and his confidants rushing towards their adversaries, hazy images of Mitsuhide's and Nobunaga's visages appearing in the skies above)

-{[intro end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[Karasu Castle; mountaintop]}-<p>

(play Tenkai's theme from _Sengoku Basara 3_)

"Hmph...and here I thought we were just going to talk, Tenkai-san." Magoichi remarked, her pistols pointed directly at her newfound enemy.

"Come now, Magoichi. Talking is so boring. A fight to the death is much more..._satisfying_." Tenkai answered with a sensual purr in her voice that caught Oichi's attention.

"Just who are you, Tenkai-san?" Oichi asked, readying her naginata.

"I am exactly whom I claim to be, _Akuryo Kuin_. Now, enough chatter!" the scythe-wielder exclaimed, rushing forward.

Magoichi backpedaled as Oichi met Tenkai's charge head-on and clashed her blade with hers, the two immediately becoming locked in a power struggle as sparks flew from their weapons. The stalemate was quickly ended, however, when Oichi separated her naginata and pushed Tenkai back with a dual-handed strike.

Magoichi took the opportunity to fire several bullets from her twin pistols, but this was rebuffed when Tenkai regained her balance and spun her scythe defensively in front of her, deflecting the projectiles. The female 'monk' then dashed at the Saika leader with surprising speed, Oichi hot on her tail, as she aimed a decapitating slash at Magoichi.

The gun-wielding woman, knowing her armor was still weakened from earlier, didn't try to block and instead bent herself backwards under the attack, the tip of the scythe just barely missing her beautiful face as she aimed a shot right at Tenkai's forehead. Unfortunately, she was instead forced to raise her arms to block an incoming downward stab with her pistols, the tip of Tenkai's blade inching ever closer to her neck…

…that is, until Oichi forced Tenkai back with a powerful swipe of her again-singled weapon. The Demon Queen pressed forward with several strikes in rapid succession, all of which were blocked or redirected by a rather skillful Tenkai.

The silver-haired woman responded with a wide swing of her own, forcing Oichi to block at her midsection to avoid being bisected. Tenkai was undeterred when Oichi spun her blade around to break the weapon lock as she used the force of the redirected attack to launch another strike from the other side, which Oichi only just managed to dodge.

Taking the opportunity, Tenkai went for a harsh attack towards Oichi's shoulder, but was held back when Magoichi jumped clear above Oichi's head with a fiery charged bullet already primed to be shot. Tenkai only had enough time to raise her blade in defense before the explosive bullet reached her, its force sending her skidding back along the ground towards the edge of the peak. Righting herself, she looked up only to see both Oichi and Magoichi charging her at once. The woman giggled darkly in anticipation of the continued fight and met their assault with an even greater fervor.

The scythe-user was the first to attack, a quick diagonal slash aiming for both of her adversaries, only for them to simultaneously block and hold the blade in a lock as Magoichi fired a shot at her face with her second magnum.

Tenkai tilted her head to dodge it, though several hair strands were nicked off by the speeding bullet, and pushed both her foes back with a hard thrust of her weapon. Magoichi swiftly returned the attack with several shots followed boldly by a jumping roundhouse kick. Unable to fully stop the combination, Tenkai got a small cut across her face from one of the bullets and took the brunt force of the powerful kick, stumbling backwards as her mask fell from her face, revealing a nearly gray skin tone and supple, dark-purple lips.

Oichi could only look at the woman in shock, coming to the astonishing realization that her thought from before the fight had started…

…was correct.

"So it _is_ you. It has been a long time…Mitsuhide."

* * *

><p>-{[meanwhile, with Kizami]}-<p>

(play Hideaki Kobayakawa's theme from _Sengoku Basara 3_)

"I…do not…believe this." Kizami said, walking forward at a sedate pace.

Just outside of Karasu's main castle was a _huge_ pot, copious amounts of steam rising from it as a cooking fire burned beneath. The Serrate Hawk could easily smell the food inside…it was quite literally a giant bowl of stew. And sitting atop it was none other than Hideaki, enjoying a freshly hot-cooked meal in blissful disregard towards anything happening below.

"Good grief…" Kizami remarked with an exasperated sigh as several Oda guards arrived.

"Kizami-sama, what is-…is that a giant pot?" one of the soldiers asked, looking at the large structure in bewilderment.

"Yes. Yes it is. Would you please help me cut off the cooking fire? I need to have some words with my 'otouto'." Kizami lightly ordered, the men nodding and setting off towards the various locations.

Kizami himself chose the 'hotspot' directly ahead of him, seeing a rather tall trooper tending to this portion of the flame with a large fan. The soldier appeared quite focused on his task, as he didn't even notice Kizami's approach. The Oda heir slightly knelt next to him, feigning a heightened interest.

"Hello there. Seems like you're working rather hard." he said, the man glancing in his direction for a second at the unfamiliar voice and turning back after realizing who he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kizami-dono. Hideaki-sama has informed us of your coming." he responded, resuming his work.

"Is that why he has you tending the flames here?" Kizami asked, willing to be somewhat lenient towards Hideaki if this was only done for the occasion.

"No, Hideaki-sama always has three men on this job at all times so he can have a meal whenever he wants. Strange, yes…but it is our job to keep our lord happy." the man answered, Kizami shaking his head in reawakened irritation, all thoughts of mercy now completely out the window.

'_Oh, Hideaki…constantly wasting manpower, however little, on this contraption? Ridiculous!' _Kizami thought as he rose back to his full height. "Well…I have a better idea." he stated, starting to draw his sword.

"What's that, Ki-urgh!" the guard started before Kizami whacked the back of his neck nice and hard with the blunt edge of his sword, sending him hurtling into unconsciousness.

"Take some time off. I recommend at least a week." Kizami answered, shaking his head in slight amusement and heading over to the other spots were the flames being fanned.

Hideaki, humming contently and eating his food, was surprised when the steam gradually began to disappear and the bubbles in the broth stopped appearing. Looking down over the edge of the pot, he saw to his horror that Kizami and his guards had knocked out the soldiers who were keeping the cooking flames going.

"AAAH! No, the fire!" he yelled, catching the attention of those on ground level as they looked up at him. The Gourmet General stood up to his feet, giving Kizami a surprisingly heated glare. "Rrrrgh…hey aniki, you just ruined my dinner!" he yelled as he jumped…_into _the giant bowl of stew and reemerged on ground level from what was apparently a secret passageway.

"That's it! No one messes with my food and gets away with it, not even you, aniki! Now I'm really mad!" he declared, his face literally red as he stomped his feet against the ground in what looked more to Kizami (and everyone else) like a child's temper tantrum.

Kizami chuckled with mirth and cracked his knuckles in anticipation as Hideaki charged straight at him like a young bull. The soldiers standing near the Oda heir couldn't help but picture a certain demon king's visage within Kizami's rapidly growing grin.

* * *

><p>-{[a couple minutes later]}-<p>

"So, you learned your lesson yet, otouto?" Kizami inquired, his arms crossed as he stood over a very much battered and bruised Hideaki.

"Yesh..." Hideaki muffled out through a rather swelled face which was also down against the ground.

"Good. Just don't be so food-crazy and our alliance will go without a hitch, alright?" Kizami asked, picking up the hapless leader and helping him to stand on his own two feet.

"Uh-huh..." Hideaki answered lowly, wincing as he touched his hurting face. "Owww...did you have to hit so hard, aniki?"

"Oh don't whine, Hideaki. Trust me, you got off easy. I did only use my fists, after all." Kizami remarked, Hideaki blanching at the thought of facing the Oda leader when using his weapons. The Gourmet General didn't know which to be more afraid of, the gun or the sword.

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered out, resisting the urge to tremble when Kizami draped an arm over his shoulder and started to lead them back to where the whole fiasco had started.

"Now then, let's go meet up with our respective retainers so we can finalize the pact and put this little mess behind us." Kizami said, Hideaki giving a small smile in response.

Everything seemed to be okay until Kizami suddenly cried out in pain, falling to one knee and clenching both his arms near his shoulders.

"A-aniki! Are you okay?!" a worried Hideaki asked, Kizami wordlessly nodding and slowly rising back to his feet.

"Y-yeah...I'm alright. But that was...a feeling I haven't felt so strongly since...!" he trailed off, his senses directing him towards a mountain in the distance where darkened clouds were gathering...

* * *

><p>-{[with the three women]}-<p>

(play "Uninvited Guest" - _Dynasty Warriors 8_)

Tenkai let out a howling laugh, not even making an attempt to deny Oichi's conclusion as to her identity. Settling down after a few minutes, she gave the other two women a decisively condescending sneer. "Well, well...Oichi and Magoichi...long time, no see." she spoke in a voice that was now _very _familiar to the Demon Queen and Saika leader.

Magoichi almost dropped her own firearms in shock at the revelation...she could barely fathom how this was possible, but the truth was right in front of her...this woman was indeed Mitsuhide Akechi! "How the hell are you still alive...?! Last I heard, Masamune's 'right eye' left you to burn at Honno-ji."

"Ah, yes...Kojuro Katakura, correct? Kukuku, all I'll say is that he was a fool to not ensure my demise. It'll take plenty more than some burning wood and metal to keep me down for good. Oh, if only Nobunaga-sama had shared the same fate as I..." she trailed off wistfully, thinking of the possibilities.

"The world is far better off with Nobunaga dead and ashes." Magoichi remarked, garnering a quick glare from Ten-...Mitsuhide before a dark smirk emerged upon her visage.

"Oh? And is dear Kiza-chan any better as a replacement for him?" Akechi asked, having to shift her head to dodge a bullet immediately afterward.

"Don't you _dare_ compare my otouto to that monster!" Saika yelled, both guns pointed directly at Mitsuhide.

"Oh? And why not? They are not truly so different. Nobunaga-sama sought absolute power...Kiza-chan desires peace. Opposite goals, yes...but the way in which they go about them shall eventually become the same. Kiza-chan knows full well there are people in this world who'll never agree with his wants, no matter the amount or quality of persuasion, charisma, or diplomacy. That is why he went to you, Magoichi. That is why he has come to Hideaki now. He seeks to expand his army. No so-called 'peace' is permanent unless it is done through subjugation...and annihilation." Mitsuhide enumerated.

"That isn't peace. It is tyranny." Magoichi retorted, neither she nor Mitsuhide noticing Oichi's expression darkening with each passing second during the latter's oration.

"But it is peaceful, is it not? None would dare usurp his position if he put them all down in force." the silver-haired woman responded.

"Ieyasu rebelled against Hideyoshi because he tried to rule with force. Nearly the entire land banded together against Nobunaga because he tried to rule with force! Mere destruction and subjugation will do no favors for anyone, _including_ the destroyer. Otouto would never even entertain the notion of leading with an iron fist." Magoichi answered back, Mitsuhide shaking her head.

"Kizami Kurotaka is the heir to Nobunaga-sama. That honor would be given to no one who did not carry the spirit of ruthlessness in them, someone without the capacity to blacken his heart and eliminate _anyone_ who stands in his way! I have witnessed it within him for myself, I know for a fact he is worthy! Even as a child, he could slaughter dozens of 'innocent' peasants without batting an eye or showing a single hint of foolish regret! I could see it in his eyes, the dark light of his veiled black heart finally shining forth, revealing his true nature! And I take great pleasure in knowing that the dearly departed Nobunaga-sama shall find solace in the afterlife, knowing that his son will one day follow in his footsteps and finish what he began all those years ago!" Mitsuhide declared, her voice gradually becoming more and more hysterical.

"NO!" Oichi suddenly screamed, leveling Mitsuhide with a glare so fierce, even she had to take a short pause. "You are wrong! Taka-kun would _never _be like that! He is kind and caring, always making sure not to take advantage of anyone. He never resorts to a show of force unless absolutely necessary! Taka-kun is _not _the same person as Nii-sama!"

"Tsk, tsk. Oh, Oichi, you allow your feelings for Kiza-chan to blind you so...and same goes for you as well, Magoichi." Mitsuhide answered, the Saika leader giving her a look of scrutiny.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired, looking right at Mitsuhide.

"As if you don't know what I'm getting at. Were you not almost always with him when he wasn't with Oichi?"

"...by his choice, not mine. What does that have to do with this, anyway?"

"Plenty. It's not like you couldn't have just forced him to leave you alone...or perhaps it was. I bet when he would look at you with those precious amber eyes and cute little smile, you just couldn't say no to him, could you?" Akechi asked, delicately holding a hand to her cheek as if in blissful remembrance.

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell me what the hell you're playing at, Mitsuhide-teme!" Magoichi demanded, tiring of her games.

"My, my...you truly don't see it, do you? Goodness...a blind Demon Queen and a deluded Saika leader. I can't possibly figure as to how Kiza-chan can stand either of you." Magoichi glared hotly at her and was about to respond once again, but was cut off by Oichi.

"The only blind and deluded woman here is _you_, Mitsuhide! You only see Taka-kun for his strength and connection to Nii-sama, assuming that he'll become the same as his adoptive father just like so many others in this land! It's exactly because Magoichi-san and I care for him that we can see his true self, and you cannot. You've never seen him stare at his own hands as if they could never be washed clean...you've never seen him silently cry all through the night, suffering from nightmares of those he was forced to kill! You know _nothing _about him!" she declared, glowering at Mitsuhide, who only giggled derisively in response.

"Oh, I believe I know _plenty _about him, especially since I-" she started, but was cut off by Magoichi.

"Don't you dare say it..." the Saika commander said, her hands tightening around her pistols and teeth starting to clench in rapidly growing anger.

"Say what, Magoichi-san? What is Mitsuhide speaking of?" Oichi asked, turning to Magoichi with a confused expression.

"She hasn't told you, Oichi? How mean of you, Magoichi...not informing her of how I nearly made Kiza-chan a man." Mitsuhide stated with a mock pout on her face.

"Wha-...what?!" Oichi stuttered out in shock, looking to Magoichi with widened eyes.

"Oichi-san, this...woman...tried to rape Kizami when he was only a young boy!" Magoichi got out, her eyes clenching shut at the returning memories of his pained tears and heart-wrenching screams.

"Sh-...she...?!" Oichi said almost breathlessly, gasping in horror at the thought.

"Now, now...I wouldn't call it that since he was _definitely _going to enjoy it. But of course, a certain jealous surrogate sister of his just had to interfere." Mitsuhide remarked, casting a devilish smirk towards Magoichi.

"Why the hell would I be envious of you for that, you disgusting monster! Do you even realize what you did to him?!" Saika roared, shooting twin bullets at Mitsuhide, which she deflected.

"I was merely going to give him the most pleasurable experience of his young life. Sure, I may have cut him up a little, but he outwardly cast no blame towards me for that. He never even attempted payback or anything else of the sort. Such a kind and gentle soul he pretended to be. I could've just fallen in love with him...and had him implant his seed into me over and over agai-" she cut herself off as she raised her blade to block an enraged Magoichi, who had charged at her and was only inches away from bashing her skull in.

"He nearly lost both his arms because of those kami-damned scythes of yours!" she responded angrily, kicking off of Mitsuhide's weapon and landing back at her initial position. "The doctor said it was practically a miracle he was ever able to fight again!"

"But he turned out just fine after that, did he not? You should have more faith in _our _Kiza-chan, Magoichi. He's quite durable." Akechi retorted, keeping her blade at the ready.

"Otouto is most certainly not _yours_, and he never will be!"

"Hmph...you shouldn't take things so personally. It's quite unbecoming of a leader." Mitsuhide said, her lips curling downward into a noticeable frown.

"You're sure one to talk...trying to force yourself upon on a 14-year-old boy. What dignity as a woman can you possibly claim to have?" Magoichi shot back, Mitsuhide's brows furrowing at the insult.

As the two continued, Oichi again went silent and unnoticed as her mind nearly blanked out the revelation of what she'd heard...

_'...rape...Taka-kun...she tried to...rape...my Taka-kun...! That was why...I thought I'd lost him! Even after he recovered, he wouldn't say a word to me for so long...he would only look away and hold his arms. Not knowing what it was hurt almost as badly as him avoiding me...I thought I'd done something wrong...but it wasn't my fault...it was hers! She tried to commit such a foul act...! She hurt him so! After all this time...I finally know what happened to him! And now...__**I can make her pay…!**__' _she thought, her inner musings turning dark as she tightened her grip heavily upon her naginata...

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami &amp; Hideaki]}-<p>

Reaching their initial position from before the grand chase started, the two surrogate brothers were surprised to see no one there.

"Hello? Tenkai-sama? Where are you?" Hideaki asked, looking around but seeing no trace of them. "Aniki, do you know where they went?" he asked Kizami, who only turned towards the beginning of the mountain path.

'_Something's wrong here…and this road should lead me to what it is.'_ Kizami thought to himself, unconsciously rubbing his arms and wordlessly starting along the beaten path with guards in tow.

"Aniki? Aniki, wait for me!" Hideaki called out, hurrying after him.

* * *

><p>-{[mountain peak]}-<p>

It looked like things were about to go to hell in a hand basket.

Oichi, enraged at the revelation of what Mitsuhide had nearly done to Kizami and how the woman seemed to be _proud _of herself for it, brandished her weapon threateningly towards the scythe-wielding woman and glared at her with all the negative feelings she could muster into a single facial expression. Her eyes had already gone a stark pink, and the identically-colored aura burst into existence around her form as her shadow expanded and pooled beneath her.

Magoichi, though wary of Oichi's power, was equally angered, aiming her firearms as crimson-red energy began to emerge around her form and her hair and waistline cloak tousled in an unseen wind.

And Mitsuhide, although her weapon was primed and ready for battle…was laughing at the two beauties. "Honestly, you two…getting so worked up over something that happened so long ago. What would Kiza-chan think if he saw you like this?"

"**Silence! I will not entertain the silver tongue of one such as you! How dare you attempt that foul deed with Taka-kun!" **Oichi raged, her voice distorted with a nearly demonic undertone.

"Oh, I dared, Oichi. I most definitely dared. And if not for the bullet witch next to you, I would've had him screaming my name in minutes." Mitsuhide responded, her visage bleeding into a dark glee.

"The only screaming you'll be hearing is your own as you're being sent back to the underworld, Mitsuhide!" Magoichi declared, she and Oichi shooting forth towards the silver-haired woman.

* * *

><p>-{[mountain path]}-<p>

Hideaki was clinging to Kizami's arm, shivering in fear at the desolate atmosphere. "A-a-aniki…y-you sure th-this i-is the right w-way?" he stuttered out, looking around with trepidation at the persisting purple fog which eventually turned to a jade mist as they continued onward.

"Positive." Kizami answered. He would have continued speaking, if not for one of his guards suddenly crying out in fearful surprise…

"K-Kizami-sama! Our armor is rusting!"

The heir turned to him with a shocked expression before looking down at his armor, where brown spots were rapidly emerging upon it. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up towards the mountaintop. _'Corrosive incense…and there's only one individual I know who makes it.'_ "We need to hurry, everyone. Come on!" he ordered as he and the others increased their travel speed.

* * *

><p>-{[Magoichi &amp; Oichi vs. Mitsuhide]}-<p>

(play "Good Manners & Customs" – _Guilty Gear XX N.Y. Vocal Edition_)

_***instrumental intro***_

The sheer impact of the Demon Queen and Saika leader's combined initial attack nearly knocked Mitsuhide clear from the mountain they were atop. As it was, she only saved herself by hanging from her scythe, a position she jumped from to land behind them and charge forward.

_**Rusty sword in me, sacrifice my flesh,  
><strong>__**Majesty delivered my soul into deadly pains of hell.**_

Oichi quickly met her assault, the two clashing just as they did with their initial encounter. But unlike last time, a shadow hand emerged from between them and tried to grab Mitsuhide by her head.

_**Holy ash on you, sacrifice my fate,  
><strong>__**Lord Majesty redeems your heart from the bottom of the deep abyss!**_

Akechi released the weapon lock and backpedaled to avoid the hand only to be set upon by a vengeful Magoichi, who attacked with her _Magnum _spin and fired several shots in rapid succession.

_**Stand by my grave, mercy on you, do not forsake the crisis of mankind.  
><strong>__**My soul, everlasting fire, pray "Kyrie eleison". Oh!**_

Deflecting all but one bullet which left another cut across her cheek, Mitsuhide responded with a 360 spinning slash that sent a green-colored copy of her scythe screaming towards her charging opponents.

_**Hear my prayer, offer my flesh, lord…merciful goodness, grant restless rage.  
><strong>__**Hear my prayer, offer my flesh, lord…merciful goodness, grant restless rage.**_

Magoichi flipped forward over the strike, her fingers just barely grazing the blade's shaft as she hit the ground running. Oichi sent a shadow hand to smash the attack against the ground, the green energy disintegrating as she followed close behind Magoichi.

_***instrumental bridge***_

It was about this time that Kizami and Hideaki finally arrived at the mountaintop, Hideaki nearly going completely pale at the almost palpable feelings of ardent anger and rage permeating the air.

"…A-…Aniki…? What's happening…? Why are they fighting?" the Gourmet General inquired.

But Kizami didn't answer, only staring at the three battling beauties with wide eyes before tightly clenching them shut as he held his arms and grit his teeth, a deep phantom pain flashing forth from deep within.

_**Eternal flame in me, grant me superior soul,  
><strong>__**Majesty delivered my soul into endless sins of hell.  
><strong>__**Sacred blood on you, grant me superior heart,  
><strong>__**Lord Majesty redeems your heart from the dark flare of death!**_

Now Oichi again took the role of aggression, shadow wings forming behind her as she rose into the air and darted towards Mitsuhide with a powerful slash. Her target tried to catch the blow and pin her naginata against the ground, but was thwarted when Oichi separated her weapon in two and caught Akechi with a slash across the top of her chest and dangerously close to her neck, making her stumble back a few steps.

_**Stand by my cross, mercy on you, do not forsake the crisis of mankind.  
><strong>__**My soul, everlasting love, seek sanctuary. Oh!**_

"What's the matter, Oichi? Angry that I nearly got a taste of Kiza-chan before you could?" Mitsuhide taunted, smashing the blade of her scythe against the ground. The impact jump-started a short burst of green energy, forcing Oichi to temporarily back off.

_**Hear my prayer, offer my mind, lord…merciful goodness, grant eternal bliss.  
><strong>__**Hear my prayer, offer my mind, lord…merciful goodness, grant eternal rest.**_

Mitsuhide jumped when two shadow hands tried to crush her between them, but this only allowed Magoichi to nail her with a powerful aerial roundhouse, sending her crashing back to earth. In the face of yet another charge from the two, she quickly got back to her feet, raising her scythe high towards the skies.

_***instrumental break***_

Magoichi halted in her charge, wary as a black aura accented by what looked to be thick smoke emerged around Mitsuhide's form. But Oichi continued onward regardless, readying her blade as her own aura lanced outward.

"**Let the souls disappear into the night!" **Mitsuhide cried with a loud spiritual echo, dashing forward with the speed of a flying specter.

"**Come together and witness my dream!" **Oichi called out with the same intensity, rushing to counter Mitsuhide's attack.

* * *

><p><em>Basara Clash – Oichi vs. Mitsuhide<em>

* * *

><p>Their respective energies met with a resounding 'crash', denting the earth beneath them as they began their assaults.<p>

_**Stand by my cross, mercy on you, do not forsake the crisis of mankind.  
><strong>__**My soul, everlasting love, seek sanctuary. Oh!**_

Oichi, a look of pure concentration and womanly fury upon her visage, blitzed Mitsuhide with a barrage of strikes that held a deadly grace, the Demon Queen seeming to dance around her enemy as she spun, twirled, and twisted her form to maximize the damage output from her slashes._**  
><strong>__**  
>H<strong>__**ear my prayer, offer my mind, lord…merciful goodness, grant eternal bliss.  
>H<strong>__**ear my prayer, offer my mind, lord…merciful goodness, grant eternal rest!**_

Mitsuhide, in stark contrast, attacked with a relatively static flow, her body slowly striding forward as she slashed almost robotically with only her limbs actually moving. She faced straight ahead with a mostly blank look on her face other than a tooth-filled grin.

_***instrumental outro***_

Magoichi, Kizami, and Hideaki watched with astonishment as Mitsuhide, though stopping several of Oichi's strikes, seemed to ignore the damage her own body was suffering, continuing her slow, steady attack even as her upper body was starting to bleed profusely from numerous wounds.

Just as Mitsuhide managed to hit Oichi with a slash across her stomach, the _Akuryo Kuin _added the finishing touch to her technique.

"**Open, abyss…into the mouth of hell." **she spoke darkly, a shadow hand forming around her naginata as she caught Mitsuhide across her chest with a wide swing, blowing her backwards and sending her into a roll that ended with her body slumped over at Kizami's feet.

(end song)

* * *

><p><em>Clash End – Victor: Oichi<em>

* * *

><p>The three women's respective auras dissipated, the fight appearing to have been decisively concluded.<p>

Looking down at Mitsuhide's prone from, Kizami saw a green ball of energy flow into her body, several of her injuries and two of the four deep gashes along the front of her body rapidly healing themselves. He watched in silence as her eyes slowly fluttered open and she turned to look up at him.

"K-...Kizami-dono...please, help me. Those two...I don't know what's gotten into them. Look...they...they tried to kill me...! I beg of you...protect me!" she pleaded with the Oda leader, who gave no immediate response.

After a long moment, he looked to Oichi and Magoichi, studying them for a minute. Their expression...their body language...their current physical state...these things would tell a thousand times more information than mere words. But just as the two beauties were starting to worry that he may actually believe Mitsuhide's words, Kizami gave them a quick smile and nod. He knew they were in the right...as he knew exactly who the woman below him was...and what kind of person she was.

"You honestly think...that you can turn me against them...Mitsuhide Akechi?" he spoke curtly, leveling his pistol at Akechi's forehead. "You must truly think me a fool."

"Hehe...can't blame a woman for trying." she responded with a derisive chuckle, staggering back to her feet as Kizami kept his gun trained upon her. "It's such a pleasure to see you again, Kiza-chan. My, how you've grown. You look absolutely...delicious." she said lecherously with a sensual lick of her lips.

"The only things you'll receive from me are a bullet between the eyes and a blade rammed down your throat if you attempt _anything _like what you tried to do before." he stated coldly, Magoichi and Oichi heading over to him and standing protectively on either side.

"Ooh, someone likes it rough. My kind of man." Mitsuhide remarked with a wink, receiving only a stern coldness in response.

"Why is it you still roam this plane, Mitsuhide?" Kizami inquired.

"I'll tell you what I told your two wenches standing there with you...who says I ever died in the first place?" Mitsuhide answered, Magoichi and Oichi glaring at her for the off-hand comment.

"I do...because there was no trace of you when I returned to Honno-ji only minutes after the final explosion." the heir retorted, Mitsuhide giggling in condescension.

"And you only trusted what you saw with your human eye. Now I know Nobunaga-sama taught you better than that, Kiza-chan." she said with a wag of her index finger, as if chastising a child.

"U-um...Tenkai-sama?" a meek voice called out from behind Kizami, Mitsuhide tilting her body to see that it was Hideaki who had spoken. "Um...why do Aniki and his friends seem to not like you so much, and...why do they keep calling you 'Mitsuhide'?

"Because Mitsuhide is my real name, you buffoon. Now stay back there and cower like the feeble individual you are." she said with a biting glare towards him, shutting him up rather quickly.

"You still haven't answered my question...why are you here?" Kizami repeated, Mitsuhide turning back to him with a deceptively loving smile.

"Why, I'm here for you, of course. My dear Kizami..." she started, suddenly appearing in front of Kizami before anyone could react, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

Something within Kizami seemed to trigger at the contact, as he unconsciously leaned into her touch for a fraction of a second before regaining himself, harshly smacking her hand away and viciously backhanding her with his firearm.

"Stay the _hell _away from me!" Kizami yelled, breathing heavily as she mock pouted at him, holding a hand to the growing welt on her face.

"Oh, you're so cruel, Kiza-chan...just like your father." Mitsuhide said with a snide grin.

Kizami gave her a vehement glare and belted her once again, knocking her to the ground and holding the tip of his sword at her neck. At this point, Hideaki was trembling in terror at how his 'aniki' was acting and even Magoichi and Oichi were starting to become concerned at the level of sheer malice he was exhibiting.

"Taka-kun...?" Oichi tentatively called to him, but as he snapped his head back to face her, the sight of a glowering yellow eye with a slitted pupil stunned her into silence.

Turning back to Mitsuhide, Kizami's growing rage was nearing its peak, a cold fury upon his visage. Unbeknownst to him, Akechi saw something within his eyes that even he didn't realize had occurred.

It was only for a split-second. It could've been a trick of the light...it could've been a figment of her own twisted mind, something borne from her attraction towards Kizami and adoration of his 'father'...but for that short amount of time...

...she saw Kizami's eyes change...into _his _eyes.

And she smiled.

She smiled a smile that spoke of untold malevolent intent and fervent reverence. "So...it has already come this far. Kukukuku, excellent...!" she exclaimed mysteriously, rising back to a standing position with a marionette-like gait.

"What...? What are you talking about?" he asked, reeling back in shock as all of her remaining wounds suddenly began to heal with a simultaneous chorus of hisses.

"Heheh...it shall all become clear to you soon enough, Kiza-chan." she responded, deliberately walking backwards towards the edge of the peak. "_The resurrection is in motion._ Farewell to you all. I assure you, we'll meet again soon." she said just before allowing herself to fall back over the edge.

Kizami rushed up to where she had been and looked down...but she was nowhere to be found. His eyes and demeanor returned to their natural states as he finally relaxed himself.

"Otouto, are you alright?" Magoichi asked, walking up to him along with Oichi and Hideaki.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay, Mago-nee. Sorry about all this...you and Oichi-chan had quite the battle." Kizami said.

"It's okay, Taka-kun...she will never harm you ever again." Oichi declared, wrapping her arms tightly around Kizami's midsection, Magoichi gently placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding in agreement.

"She told you about what she did, huh?" Kizami asked, Oichi nodding in confirmation as her breath hitched from barely withheld tears. "I suppose you were bound to find out sooner or later...I'd have told you myself, but...even after so long, it still pains me to think of it." he continued, resisting the urge to again rub his old wounds.

"Then don't. Leave the past buried and move onward, otouto. That is what you must do." Magoichi stated, Kizami giving her a slow nod of affirmation before turning to Hideaki, who was looking solemnly down from where Mitsuhide had vanished.

"She could make decisions. She was always so confident in herself...seeing her like that helped me gain some confidence of my own. She could inspire my men with words alone...but was all of that just a lie?" Hideaki ranted, quite depressed over the matter.

"Perhaps...perhaps not. Come on, Hideaki. As we finalize our order of business, I'll tell you all about whom Tenkai truly was." Kizami said, curling an arm around Oichi's form and placing a brotherly hand on Hideaki's shoulder as everyone began the long trek back to Karasu Castle.

-{[end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[<em>new<em> story outro]}-

play "Heart of Steel" by Hiroki Takahashi (_Dynasty Warriors 8 _- Jia Chong's image song)

_***instrumental intro***_

(it is nighttime; Kizami sits alone in a desolate plain, staring into the shining stars and moon above; as the drums begin, he slowly rises to a standing position and turns to stare into the camera blankly, all but his head and shoulders enshrouded within shadow)

_**Hikari aru tokoro ni wa...kage.**_

(he begins walking towards an unknown destination, a glazed look in his eyes as if lost in thought; the camera follows him from several shifting angles)

_**Tenchi sasaeru shita ni...naraku.**_

(he pays no heed to several passing guards as they bow to him, continuing to robotically walk forward along a beaten path with seemingly no end in sight)

_**Hana o hagakumu tsuchikure, hiraku toki o yume miteiru...**_

(his eyes clench shut as all but his form is suddenly enveloped in total darkness, holding both hands to his head as images of Mitsuhide appear in hot flashes across the blackened scape)

_**You're light, ame ga furisosogi, yagate umi ni naru you ni,**_

(he opens his eyes only to find himself in front of the burning Honno-ji temple; looking around in apprehension, he rushes inside, the flames alighting his visage as they lick at his heels)

_**Ten wa ano utsuwa ni sosoida.**_

(reaching the main chamber, his eyes widen in horror as he sees Oichi, Magoichi, and Katsuie sprawled along the floor, their bodies covered with bloody wounds)

_**I'm shade, me o irareru you na, ano kageyaki no mabushisa,**_

(he tries to help them, but they only shift away from him, giving him dark looks of suspicion and betrayal)

_**Itsuka terasu darou kono sekai.**_

(shocked and unnerved, Kizami looks forward and sees Nobunaga with his back to him; the heir brandishes his pistol and calls out to his 'father', only to drop his gun to the ground with a clatter when 'Nobunaga' turns to face him)

_**Soshite ugomeku ware wa kage.**_

(the Dai Rokuten's maliciously grinning face is not that of Nobunaga...but of Kizami himself)

_***instrumental outro***_

(the scene switches to Kizami waking up with a jerk amidst his bedchambers, his body sweating profusely; he looks over and sees an unharmed Oichi slumbering peacefully next to him, the sight calming him as he settles down and his body again becomes still, closing his eyes...only for them to snap back open, their color a bloody crimson)

-{[outro end]}-

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

And another one finally bites the dust! Hope you readers liked the new intro and outro.

Oddly enough, the original fight with Tenkai/Mitsuhide was going to be between her and Kizami, but I felt I hadn't given the ladies enough fight time up to that point. Anyways, here are the territory and force listings.

Territory:

Oda – Oumi (Kanegasaki), Koya (Saika Stronghold), Yamashiro (Karasu Castle)  
>Nanbu – North Mutsu (Mt. Osore)<br>Date – Oshu (Ryu Kyoso)  
>Mogami – South Mutsu (Hasedo Castle)<br>Satake – Dewa (Kubota)  
>Utsunomiya – Hitachi (Kannagawa)<br>Uesugi – Echigo (Kawanakajima)  
>Takeda – Kai (Ueda Castle)<br>Hojo – Sagami (Odawara Castle)  
>Anegakoji – Echizen (Kaerikumo Castle)<br>Maeda – Etchu (Tetorigawa)  
>Tokugawa – Mikawa (Mikatagahara)<br>Amago – Harima (Gassantoda Castle)  
>Mori – Aki (Itsukushima)<br>Chosokabe – Tosa (Nakatomigawa)  
>Iyokono – Iyo (Noshima)<br>Kuroda – Hizen (Ishigakibaru)  
>Otomo – Chikuzen (Hetsugigawa)<br>Shimazu – Kyushu (Mimikawa)  
>Oda – Oumi (Kanegasaki)<br>Toyotomi – Settsu (Osaka Castle)

Forces:

Mitsunari – Toyotomi  
>Ieyasu – Tokugawa<br>Kizami – Oda, Saika, Kobayakawa

Don't worry about it seeming as though Kizami and the Oda are the only ones gathering power...other forces will start to make their moves in the coming chapters.

The next chapter will chronicle a period of respite for the Oda and Saika forces and give a look into how Katsuie has been since Ieyasu took him to be healed.

Until then, this is VaLente Spada, signing off! See ya later!


	10. R&R: Respite & Revelation

Wow. Just...wow. I cannot apologize anywhere near enough for how long it took to get this chapter finally up. I've had one _hell _of a life since my last update. I won't bore you with every little detail, but I'll highlight the major points of why in the world it's taken me so long to get this one out to you all.

1. My mother's sickness. She's been bouncing in 'n out of wellness for a long while now, but as she's trying extremely hard not to go to a hospital or an ER, I've had to take care of her. She's still not completely better, but she has managed to go back to work, so her condition is definitely improving.

2. Getting back together with my ex-gf, breaking up "for good" only a month later...and then getting back together yet again. Yeah, I won't really go into what happened there. It was one big ol' mess that I shouldn't have let happen.

3. School. My god, did college ramp up the workload for the second semester. I did pretty decent grade-wise, but it was a real struggle at times. And with my sophomore year and beyond still to come, I'm sure it won't get any easier.

4. Massive writer's block. A lot of ideas have cropped up into my head, and the few I'd actually managed to get down on paper were rather unsatisfactory and quickly scrapped. I even have several new ideas for full-blown, if somewhat less lengthy stories, but I figure I need to focus on the three I've started first. It's been tough organizing all my thoughts, and it honestly took me quite a while to figure out where I'm heading for the next few chapters of my stories.

5. Rough times. During the first few weeks of summer, I was helping my older brother re-tile the roof on our mother's house...until I slipped and fell off, attempting to break my fall using my arms. They both ended up quite fubar for a long time.

So there you have it. A big thank you to all my readers who are still supporting me in spite of my much, much too long hiatus. I'm on my first college summer break, and I still have another month and a half! I absolutely promise to get updates in on all my stories before I go back to school next year. I swear!

* * *

><p>Anyways...last time, the fight against Mitsuhide had finally come to an end, and Hideaki's forces allied with Kizami and the Oda.<p>

However, the war is far from over, and the newly-strengthened force shall soon learn that they aren't the only ones who've sent their forces on expeditions...what will happen next?

Disclaimers: I own nothing but my original character. The cover art for this story is that of Takatora Todo from the semi-new _Samurai Warriors 4_...but in honor of the also semi-new and epically awesome _Sengoku Basara 4_, Kizami's battle look will be greatly altered during the next few chapters.

Kizami's voice would be that of Yuri Lowenthal, shared with the likes of Sasuke Uchiha from _Naruto _and Suzaku Kururugi from the original _Code Geass_. Any music tracks I ask you to play are only suggestions.

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought'_

"**enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on <em>Legacy<em>...)

It was only for a split-second. It could've been a trick of the light...it could've been a figment of her own twisted mind, something borne from her attraction towards Kizami and adoration of his 'father'...but for that short amount of time...

...Mitsuhide saw Kizami's eyes change...into _his _eyes.

And she smiled.

She smiled a smile that spoke of untold malevolent intent and fervent reverence. "So...it has already come this far. Kukukuku, excellent...!" she exclaimed mysteriously, rising back to a standing position with a marionette-like gait.

"What...? What are you talking about?" he asked, reeling back in shock as all of her remaining wounds suddenly began to heal with a simultaneous chorus of hisses.

"Heheh...it shall all become clear to you soon enough, Kiza-chan." she responded, deliberately walking backwards towards the edge of the peak. "_The resurrection is in motion._ Farewell to you all. I assure you, we'll meet again soon." she said just before allowing herself to fall back over the edge.

Kizami rushed up to where she had been and looked down...but she was nowhere to be found. His eyes and demeanor returned to their natural states as he finally relaxed himself.

"Otouto, are you alright?" Magoichi asked, walking up to him along with Oichi and Hideaki.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay, Mago-nee. Sorry about all this...you and Oichi-chan had quite the battle." Kizami said.

"It's okay, Taka-kun...she will never harm you ever again." Oichi declared, wrapping her arms tightly around Kizami's midsection, Magoichi gently placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding in agreement.

"She told you about what she did, huh?" Kizami asked, Oichi nodding in confirmation as her breath hitched from barely-withheld tears. "I suppose you were bound to find out sooner or later. I'd have told you myself, but...even after so long, it still pains me to think of it." he continued, resisting the urge to again rub his old wounds.

"Then don't. Leave the past buried and move onward, otouto. That is what you must do." Magoichi stated, Kizami giving her a slow nod of affirmation before turning to Hideaki, who was looking solemnly down from where Mitsuhide had vanished.

"She could make decisions. She was always so confident in herself...seeing her like that helped me gain some confidence of my own. She could inspire my men with words alone...but was all of that just a lie?" Hideaki ranted, quite depressed over the matter.

"Perhaps...perhaps not. Come on, Hideaki. As we finalize our order of business, I'll tell you all about whom Tenkai truly was." Kizami said, curling an arm around Oichi's form and placing a brotherly hand on Hideaki's shoulder as everyone began the long trek back to Karasu Castle...

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another day, another ally gained. But Mitsuhide's dark, seemingly prophetic statements still linger in the minds of all who heard it.<strong>_

_**As the Oda, Saika, and Kobayakawa consolidate their combined forces and break from military action for the time being, the movements of the other armies of the land begin to make waves in Oumi.**_

_**And what of Katsuie Shibata, still recuperating within Ieyasu's territory of Mikawa...?**_

* * *

><p>-{[intro]}-<p>

(play "No Way Back" - Hisayoshi Suganuma)

_***instrumental intro***_

(the scene starts with a widescreen view of a grassy field facing the rising sun, heat waves distorting the screen; as the drums start, a fully-armed Kizami walks into view, his back to the camera and cloak billowing in the wind as the title card appears on-screen)

**Sengoku Basara: Legacy of the Dai Rokuten**

_**Nobashita kono te wa kokuu o tsukamu,**_

(we see a lateral, full-body view of Kizami standing tall, his arms crossed as he peers into the distance with an unwavering gaze, a small breeze wafting through his hair)

_**Soredemo ten o aogi toikaketeiru,**_

(the screen zooms in on his face, a smile forming as grayed-out images of a beaming Oichi embracing him tightly and a smirking Magoichi draping an arm over his shoulder pan along the screen next to him)

"_**Shinjita kono michi wa tadashikatta no ka?"**_

(he suddenly tilts his body to the right to avoid an attack as several enemy soldiers assault him, the heir unsheathing his blade and striking back with deadly precision, only to look forward and see the shadow of a large force over the horizon)

_**Unazuku you ni, kaze ga fuita...**_

(he turns back just as a cavalry led by Oichi and Magoichi arrive behind him, Kizami grinning as the latter pulls him up to his steed by his arm, all of them charging forward)

_**Kono ude ni takusareta yuruginaki shimei kakaete,**_

(Kizami and the others race forth at full speed, tearing into the enemy force while sporting fierce expressions as they hack and slash their way through using their respective weaponry, coming to a stop after defeating them)

_**Susumitsudzukeyou misueta saki e...no way back!**_

(they are now met by a battle-ready Masamune and Yukimura, with a new face emerging between them...Keiji Maeda; Kizami, Magoichi, and Oichi jump from their perches and hit the ground running towards their opponents, who respond in kind)

_***instrumental outro***_

(as the song winds to a close, the screen freeze-frames on a panoramic rear view of the heir and his confidants rushing towards their adversaries, hazy images of Mitsuhide's and Nobunaga's visages appearing in the skies above...)

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki Castle; training grounds]}-<p>

Kizami landed hard on his back with a grunt, lying on the ground for a few seconds to catch his breath before rising back up to a standing position.

"You've let your hand-to-hand combat skills become rusty, otouto." he heard Magoichi say to him, the woman releasing her stance.

"I know." Kizami agreed with an exasperated sigh, knowing she was completely right.

It had been a _long _time since he'd had to rely on his bare fists in a fight, but even he could tell that his pure martial arts skills had deteriorated. His attacks were slower, his reaction time sluggish, and he just didn't feel quite right without his blade or firearm in hand while sparring against Magoichi.

He'd simply grown too used to having at least one of his weapons with him at all times.

As such, he sported several bruises along his arms and chest along with a small trail of blood running from his mouth. Magoichi had certainly spared no expense in starting to whip him back into shape. She hadn't even allowed him to wear any of his usual armor.

"There is no guarantee that your weaponry will always be available to you. If you can't properly defend yourself in situations where you are unarmed, you may very well end up losing your life." she stated to Kizami with the utmost seriousness, the young man nodding to her in agreement, finally getting his second wind.

_'Though his body's definitely held up in spite of things...' _the Saika leader inwardly thought, giving his form a glance-over...and seeing the light sheen of sweat running down his toned pectorals...she quickly shook her mind of that train of thought when she felt the barest hint of heat starting to color her cheeks. Luckily for her, Kizami hadn't noticed.

"Alright then, time for round two!" he declared, rushing at Magoichi with a flying kick.

She ducked under it, but Kizami maintained his momentum, quickly righting himself after landing and carrying the force of the blow into a hard roundhouse. Though it was blocked with her forearm, the impact made Magoichi slide backwards along the grass for several feet.

"Good, you remember what I've taught you." she remarked, readying herself for Kizami's next move.

"Always find a way to make an attack connect. If you miss at first, redirect it into a full follow-through." Kizami recited just before charging at her again, waiting until the last moment before lashing out with a side kick.

Magoichi knocked the hit off-course with her hand and wrapped her arms around his leg when he brought it around for a turnabout strike. "Vary your attack pattern. Never allow your enemy to predict your movements." she retorted, keeping him locked in place.

"Utilize any off-balanced positioning..." Kizami started just as he pushed himself upwards with his other leg in a 180 spin before bringing it down in an overhead smash. "...and turn it to your advantage!" he finished as Magoichi was forced to let go and back away a few inches.

As soon as she did, however, he rushed her, giving her barely enough time to raise up her arms to block a hard straight. The impact forced her back yet further, but Kizami still pressed on, launching into a long string of combination strikes.

"Never let up...until your opponent...admits defeat!" he declared between pants of exertion, making Magoichi stagger with a harsh hit to her face. He shadow-stepped forward as a boxer would, getting close to her and readying an uppercut that would surely win him the spar...until his head jerked back from a painful backfist to his cheek.

Nearly knocked clean off his feet, he was unable to depend himself against the Saika leader's powerful kicks, suffering blows to his sternum, abdomen, legs, and finally his face again before finally crashing into the dirt after taking a powerful roundhouse.

"Never assume that victory is yours until the battle is over." Magoichi said, watching impassively as Kizami staggered into a sitting position.

The Oda leader spat out a glob of blood before finally settling, his breathing deep and dirt and bruises marring his face and body. "Damn, Mago-nee..." he started, wincing as he felt a stinging welt on his chin. "...you certainly didn't go easy on me."

"None of our enemies would, otouto. Why should I?" she retorted, crossing her arms.

"You've got a point there." he responded back, slowly rising to his feet. "Call the generals together in about an hour or so, Mago-nee. I need to go clean myself up...and soak away some of the pain." he said as he began hobbling towards where he knew the bathhouse was.

Magoichi looked solemnly at Kizami as he started away. _'Don't be such a baby, otouto...you may one day have to endure far worse pain than that.'_

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami]}-<p>

Now alone, Kizami retrieved the letter he'd gotten from Ieyasu for the umpteenth time. The Tokugawa leader had been sending him periodic reports on Katsuie's recovery since they parted ways in Koya, and Kizami would only find himself more and more _disturbed_ with each update, the latest being no exception...

_Dear Kizami-dono,_

_ It is with much unsettlement I inform you that Katsuie-san's strange condition has yet to cease. Every 'symptom' which has begun still does not abate. He has already awoken, though despite numerous attempts from both myself and others, he refuses to speak with anyone...at least, while awake and lucid._

_ But far more disturbing is the startling changes in his physical condition since he was brought here. As I've told you before, it's as if he is...aging in reverse. His facial features have lost the wear of time, his tone of voice is now far less deepened, and no matter the amount of sustenance eaten, his pure bodily mass is decreasing at a dangerously rapid pace. It has reached the point where we have had to outfit him with entirely new armor and forge him a new weapon, as his former gear has become much too heavy and unwieldy for him to use in battle anymore._

_ A new factor, but stranger still is when he sleeps...a cold, dark aura permeates the area around him, terrifying my soldiers into remaining at a very far distance. Even his personal doctor has grown too afraid to come near him for fear of bodily harm. He also seems to be experiencing nightmares...he's yet to have a single truly peaceful sleep since his arrival. At times, he speaks of you, of Oichi-dono, and of...Nobunaga-sama and Mitsuhide Akechi._

_ Though I no longer fear for his life, I worry immensely over what his mental state may have become. As such, Tadakatsu and I are going to take him to the far northern land of Mount Osore. I've heard of a man there who has experience with the occult and the strange...perhaps he can ascertain just what on earth is occurring with Katsuie-san._

_ The next letter will come after we have returned. Best of luck to you in your endeavors, Kizami-dono. Know that the offer to join me will always be open to you._

_Sincerely,_

_ Ieyasu Tokugawa_

He read it word-for-word two more times before finally rolling the parchment back up. As much as Kizami wanted to believe Katsuie wasn't suffering from what seemed to be an unknown, destructive illness, he knew Ieyasu would never tell a lie.

"Katsuie-san...what the hell is happening to you?!"

* * *

><p>-{[meanwhile, in Mikawa]}-<p>

The man in question tossed and turned on his bedspread, his now much younger face twisted into anguish as his mind bombarded him with the sounds and images of a fateful day for Kizami and Oichi...

"_Nagamasa-sama, run!"_

"_Now, let us have you all dance together."_

"_Azai-sama, get down!"_

_***BANG* ***thud*_

"_KIZAMI-KUN!"_

"_No! Kizami-san!"_

"_Ara, ara...how noble of you, Kiza-chan...and such precious blood you have, ahahahaHAHAHAHA!"_

Katsuie awoke with a start, sweat rolling down his face as he panted for breath. '_Kizami-sama...'_ he thought, still reeling at the vividness of the dream.

"Katsuie-san..." he heard Ieyasu walk in as he usually did at this time of day, the sun just beginning to rise. "...another nightmare?"

Ieyasu sighed a bit at Katsuie's silent nod before continuing. "I believe there is someone who can help discover what is occurring with you. Have you heard of a man known as Harumasa Nanbu?"

As the Tokugawa leader began explaining further, Shibata couldn't help but realize...

...how could he see such exact visions of what had happened when he most certainly was _not _present at the scene?

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki Castle; bathhouse]}-<p>

Kizami sighed in relief as his sore body sunk into the waters of the hot spring, the pain he felt already beginning to dissipate.

_'So much has happened so quickly...an alliance with Mago-nee and Hideaki-otouto, Ieyasu-dono taking Katsuie-san to be healed, Masamune-san attacking Mitsunari-teme at Osaka, and on top of that, Mitsuhide is somehow still alive...' _he recalled, closing his eyes and lying his head back along the stone edges of the bath as he heard the door to the onsen slide open.

"May I join you, Taka-kun?" Oichi called out to him from the entrance, clad in only a white towel.

"Go ahead, Oichi-chan." Kizami answered automatically, still lost in his thoughts. Though, his eyes shot wide open when the water shifted next to him and he felt two soft yet firm hands usher him to lean forward, something he did with slight reluctance.

"Oichi-chan...?" he asked in a low voice, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red.

"I would like to wash your back, Taka-kun...if I may?" she requested, smiling at Kizami's slow nod and starting to rub a wet cloth along his body.

"Mm, Oichi-chan...this is nice and all, but what made you come and do this for me?"

"I wish to make you feel better, Taka-kun...Magoichi-san has been training you quite hard lately." she answered, working her hands a bit lower.

"Yea...she just wants to make sure I live to see the end of our agreement." he responded, wincing slightly as Oichi's hands roamed over a particularly rough bruise.

"I don't believe that's all there is to it, Taka-kun...I think she genuinely cares for you. Why else would she call you her 'otouto'?" Oichi countered with a light smile, Kizami doing the same.

"You have a point there..." he idly remarked, finally relaxing into Oichi's pleasant ministrations.

"Taka-kun?" she started, wondering about something.

"Yes, Oichi-chan?" he responded, looking back at her.

"How is it you and Magoichi-san first met?"

"Well...it was a long time back..." Kizami began, the innocent question bringing a wistful smile to his face as he thought back to much better times.

* * *

><p>-{[flashback; several years ago]}- (Kizami's age: 14)<p>

_It was two and a half years after Nobunaga and his forces had eliminated Yoshimoto Imagawa, the late lord of Suruga, at the battle of Okehazama._

_Various other armies of the land were starting to show the initial signs over a potential coalition forming against the Oda, and while the Dai Rokuten would never even entertain the notion of being worried...he didn't fail to take notice, putting a major dent in his enemies' plans by recruiting the Saika Faction to serve the Oda._

_During one of the Oda's rare periods of rest, Kizami, having never personally met any of the Saika though interested in doing so after hearing of their reputation, snuck off into where he'd learned their camp was set up._

_Peering at them from the dense trees of a nearby forest, Kizami was quickly reminded of an unspoken, yet cardinal rule of being personally 'related' to both Nobunaga and his wife, Nouhime..._

_Firearms. Are. Badass._

_It was nearly fifteen minutes before _one _of the soldiers, among dozens of them, failed to hit dead center on one of the targets they all were rapidly firing upon, and even then, the mistake was quickly rectified._

_Practically transfixed in awe at their collective gunmanship, the Oda heir was suddenly broken from his revelry by a 'stray' bullet whizzing directly past him. Crying out in surprise, he fell from his perch upon the branch, just barely managing to land on his feet. Looking out into the camp, he saw an auburn-haired young woman holding a smoking pistol in his direction, an action now mirrored by most of the other soldiers with their own guns._

"_Caught a spy eh, Saya-chan?" a rugged male voice chimed in near her, several Saika soldiers parting to reveal their leader. _

_The former Magoichi Saika was a cool and generally collected man, clad in a dark green v-cut jacket and pants, showing gray armor underneath with leather boots to top it off. His hair was tied into a small ponytail in the back and his face carried a visible stubble along his chin. An x-chain of ammunition was slung 'round his upper body, likely going towards the bayonet-attached rifle he carried over his shoulder._

"_Hey chill out guys, this is Nobunaga's kid." Magoichi stated, his face sporting a somewhat lopsided grin as he waved Kizami over to them._

_Only after the others returned to their target practice did Kizami oblige him, though he noticed the woman still keeping an eye on him as she moved to stand next to the Saika leader._

"_Enjoy the show?" Magoichi asked, his grin still firmly in place. _

_Kizami felt himself relax a bit as he answered, the man's friendly demeanor proving a bit contagious. "Yeah...you guys are really good with your guns." the heir stated a bit lamely, unsure how to go about speaking with the man._

"_Haha, only the best get welcomed into the Saika, kid. We always get the job done." Magoichi boasted._

"_So I've heard..." Kizami said under his breath, not realizing he was still audible to the Saika duo's eagle ears._

"_You doubt the Saika's ability?" the woman asked suddenly, the first words Kizami had heard from her since he arrived._

"_N-no, ma'am. I mean...not after seeing all of this." the Oda heir answered, stuttering a bit at the woman's attractive looks yet stony-faced expression, a fact that made Magoichi chuckle in mirth._

"_Don't worry, little man. Saya-chan can be harsh, but she's really a big ol' softie on the inside." he said, lazily draping an arm over the woman's shoulder...and promptly backing off after taking a 'nice' elbow to his sternum._

"_How many times must I tell you not to do that, Oyabun? I'm a married woman." she stated in an even tone, Magoichi still managing a laugh in response._

"_C'mon, you know all the ladies love me." he stated confidently with a wide grin, only to receive a deadpan from the woman in response. "Tough as always, huh, Saya-chan? Oh well, your loss. So kid, looks like you're an aspiring gunman yourself." Magoichi noted, taking notice of the pistol attached to the boy's waist. "Mind showing us whatcha got?" _

"_Um...sure." Kizami relented, seeing a few soldiers allowing him a shot at the target._

_The Oda heir felt rather self-conscious as the noise of the other gun shots completely ceased and all eyes turned directly on him. But, he mentally steeled himself before to his target and after all but yanking his gun out of its holster, fired off a shot the second the barrel was pointing where he wanted it to go. It was a few inches to the right of the bullseye, but that was close enough to get Magoichi's attention._

"_Not too shabby for a rookie. And on a quick draw at that." Magoichi praised, looking to Sayaka to see what her response would be._

"_Not bad." she stated concisely._

"_Yeah, it was pretty good...but can you do this?" Magoichi challenged, twirling his rifle over his shoulder and firing three times, hitting three different targets perfectly dead-center in rapid succession._

"_N-no..." Kizami said with wide eyes, awestruck at the display._

_Sayaka scoffed at her leader showing off as usual, but even she couldn't help but smirk at Kizami's open-jawed expression. _

"_Kizami-kun? Where are you, Kizami-kun?" he heard Oichi's voice call out to him. _

"_That's oba-san!" he realized, turning to leave. "Thanks for letting me visit, everyone! See ya, Saika-oji! See ya, Saya-nee!" he said, waving at them and running off._

"_What a kid...hard to believe Nobunaga adopted him, huh?" Magoichi said, amusedly shaking his head at Kizami's nicknames for he and Sayaka._

"_Indeed." she responded, taking a second to peer at Kizami's retreating form before leaving._

* * *

><p>-{[flashback end]}-<p>

"You met the former Magoichi?" Oichi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He was a pretty cool guy. A bit of a flirt, but he was loyal as the best of 'em. It's truly saddening what happened..." Kizami trailed off.

"Mm-hmm...nii-sama..." Oichi started, the two of them recalling Nobunaga's heartless assault and near-annihilation of the Saika Faction, killing their former leader and handing the mercenaries their first, worst, and so far only defeat.

"Yeah...well come on, Oichi-chan. Let's not leave the generals waiting any longer." Kizami said, raising himself from the water, the steam from the onsen (un)luckily blocking Oichi's view of his man-parts.

"Hai, Taka-kun." she answered, following him out.

* * *

><p>-{[North Mutsu; coastline]}-<p>

To avoid any landline issues with neighboring countries, Ieyasu deigned to travel to Mount Osore by boat, he along with Tadakatsu and Katsuie fortunately arriving without incident.

"We've just about landed at the base of the mountain, Katsuie-san. Once we're there, we'll likely have to ascend to the summit in order to speak with Harumasa." Ieyasu stated. _'Though I can only hope that the man is willing to aid us...' _he inwardly thought as the mountain came into view.

"Understood." the now green-wearing man responded, nodding in affirmation.

Katsuie was here for only two things...to learn the meaning behind the visions he'd been having...

...and to discover why an unknown voice has been telling him to help Kizami 'regain himself'.

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki Castle; meeting room]}-<p>

"Good, everyone's here." Kizami noted, Magoichi and Oichi seated at either side of him with Hideaki and his men out scouting around outside. "Alright then, Mago-nee. What's gone on while the Oda's been busy?" Kizami asked the Saika leader, who moved to the country map.

"The One-Eyed Dragon and the Dark King are still in conflict, though I imagine their battle will come to an end soon." she began, Kizami nodding.

"We'll let Masamune-san and his forces by if they decide to pass through Oumi again on their journey home. Continue, Mago-nee." the Oda leader stated, Magoichi nodding in compliance.

"Various battles are erupting throughout the land; Takeda has already conquered eastern regional lord Satake at Kubota, and Mori has taken down Amago at Gassantoda. On top of that, Mogami has been eying Hitachi and Oshu, and the forces located on the Kyushu island are showing signs of either a tripartite war or trinity alliance." Magoichi explained, Kizami closing his eyes in thought.

"Things have finally started full force, huh? Hmm...we may have to move east sooner than expected. It's a goal of mine to have the Oda assimilate the forces of the new regional lords out east, and if Satake's been defeated already, there's only three left. Surrounded by Tokugawa, Takeda, Hojo, Mogami, Uesugi, and Date, they likely won't last too long." Kizami enumerated, several others nodding in response.

"But there are many we would need to push through before reaching them, Taka-kun." Oichi pointed out, Kizami nodding as the map showing several forces between them and the eastern lords.

"That's right, so going through the center of the eastern territories is not an option. We'll either have to stick to the far north or far south. Though, the north puts us against Anegakoji, Maeda, and...Uesugi." Kizami said, becoming a bit worried toward the end.

"Anegakoji and Maeda wouldn't be so bad, but going against Uesugi would cost us far too many, especially just for reaching a destination." Magoichi stated, many of the other officers agreeing. "What of the far south?"

"Hojo and Takeda." Kizami answered, sending a small ripple of concern throughout the room.

"So we'd have the Takeda cavalry and Sanada ninja corps to deal with as well as Odawara Castle." she explained.

"Urgh, that's definitely too much to deal with just to get to a destination...or is it?" Kizami thought, his mind running through several options.

"What is it, Taka-kun?" Oichi asked, seeing Kizami having an 'ah-ha' moment.

"We've been looking at this too straightforward...while attacking Takeda and Hojo directly would only be detrimental, perhaps we can avoid that course of action with both of them." Kizami started, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Then how do you propose we deal with them?" Magoichi asked, wondering what the Oda leader's plan was.

"If the Takeda are anything, they are honorable. And without their leader, Shingen, they've recently fallen on hard times. If I can convince their current acting leader, Yukimura Sanada, to duel for the right of safe passage and emerge victorious, he will undoubtedly honor the agreement and we can go straight to Odawara with no men lost." the Kyoshi no Taka presented, the other generals mumbling their varying degrees of agreement or disapproval.

"And should you lose this planned duel with Yukimura?" Magoichi questioned, making sure a contingency plan would be set in place.

"...then we pull back and take our chances with the north." Kizami answered, causing a wave of shock to pass through the assembled individuals. "It's quite the gamble, I know...but the battle between Mitsunari and Ieyasu is going to split this land right in two, and the Oda needs to be ready for whatever may come." he continued, getting a multitude of nods.

"Anyways, should things proceed smoothly, we'll still have Odawara to worry about. A drawn-out siege is out of the question. We have to find a way to approach Ujimasa covertly and force him into surrendering." Kizami continued still.

"But the prospects of a sneak attack on Odawara succeeding..." Magoichi started, wary of attacking the veritable fortress once praised for being impregnable.

"...are very slim, indeed. But I think we can pull it off. The Hojo are nothing without the Fuma ninja, and if we can keep them occupied-" Kizami continued, as Magoichi caught on.

"Ujimasa will have no one left who could pose a threat to our combined force." she finished, getting a small smile from Kizami.

"Exactly. And with that, we'll be free to campaign against the eastern regional lords with little harm done to us up to that point." Kizami finalized. "What do you think, Oichi-chan?" he asked, looking at the former Demon Queen.

"I shall support whatever you desire to do, Taka-kun." she initially answered, though Kizami shook his head in the negative.

"No...I want to hear your full, honest opinion on this plan, Oichi-chan. What are your concerns about all this?" he asked sincerely.

Though it didn't show on her face, Oichi was immensely touched that Kizami would allow her to say her piece and thus responded far more openly. "Yukimura Sanada was given command of the Takeda for a reason. Odawara Castle has met defeat only once since it's original construction. I only ask that you please be careful. This campaign will be fraught with hardship at every turn." she stated wholeheartedly.

"Indeed it will...but with you, Mago-nee, Hideaki, and all our combined forces, we will rise to the occasion!" Kizami started, passion filtering into his voice as he stood up. "If the chaos of the land will not end, then we of the Oda shall crush it ourselves and bring about peace by our own hand! Now, who's with me?!" Kizami resoundingly declared, raising a fist high.

The speech garnered a unified chorus of cheers from the other assembled generals, all of them standing just as he did.

"You all have a week to prepare. Now move out!" Kizami finalized.

"Hai, Kizami-sama!" the other males in the room saluted before leaving.

"Well, look who's become quite the motivational speaker." Magoichi remarked with a small smirk.

"Hey it worked, didn't it?" Kizami retorted, brushing a stray strand of hair back into place.

"It certainly did, Taka-kun." Oichi responded, smiling at him.

"Now we just need to make sure things keep working out for us." Kizami said, the three of them heading out to the castle surrounds...only to be approached by a frantic guardsman.

"Kizami-sama, there is an intruder on the castle grounds! Hideaki-dono has been attacked in the gardens!" the soldier stated.

The Oda heir flashed away the instant he heard where Hideaki was located, only taking the time needed to procure his weaponry before rushing over to where his surrogate younger brother was.

Magoichi and Oichi nodded to one another before doing the same as Kizami, hoping to arrive before anything permanently damaging happened to their newest ally.

* * *

><p>-{[castle gardens]}-<p>

Kizami arrived first, only to see Hideaki pinned down by the unwanted guest with the tip of a large blade inches from his neck. "Let him go! Who are you, and why have you come here?!" the Hawk questioned with a glare, readying his longsword.

The intruder, notably a female, turned to glare at Kizami with an even greater ferocity. "You..." she started, immediately letting Hideaki go and charging straight at Kizami without hesitation.

"Prepare yourself, Kizami Kurotaka! I, Naotora Ii, shall strike you down and avenge my family!"

-{[end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[outro]}-<p>

(play "Heart of Steel" - Hiroki Takahashi)

_***instrumental intro***_

(Kizami sits alone in a desolate plain, staring into the blank skies with only the moon for light; as the drums begin, he slowly rises to a standing position and looks out into the distance, all but his head and shoulders enshrouded within shadow)

_**Hikari aru tokoro ni wa...kage.**_

(the camera faces his front, panning backward as he turns around and begins walking toward an unknown destination, a glazed look in his eyes as if lost in thought)

_**Tenchi sasaeru shita ni...naraku.**_

(he pays no heed to several passing guards as they bow to him, continuing to robotically walk forward along a beaten path that spans forward with seemingly no end in sight)

_**Hana o hagakumu tsuchikure, hiraku toki o yume miteiru...**_

(his eyes close all but his form is suddenly enveloped in total darkness, the young man still moving as images of Mitsuhide appear in blurry, hot flashes across the blackened scape)

_**You're light, ame ga furisosogi, yagate umi ni naru you ni,**_

(his eyes shoot open only for him to find himself standing in front of the burning Honno-ji temple; he glances around a bit before rushing inside, flames licking at his heels)

_**Ten wa ano utsuwa ni sosoida.**_

(reaching the inner chamber, his eyes widen in horror as he sees Magoichi and Oichi sprawled along the floor, their bodies covered with wounds)

_**I'm shade, me o irareru you na, ano kageyaki no mabushisa,**_

(he reaches out a hand to help them, but they back away in trepidation, giving him darkened looks of suspicion and betrayal)

_**Itsuka terasu darou kono sekai.**_

(with a shocked expression, Kizami looks forward and sees Nobunaga with his back to him; the heir brandishes his pistol and calls out to his 'father', only to drop his gun to the ground with a clatter when 'Nobunaga' turns to face him)

_**Soshite ugomeku ware wa kage.**_

(the Dai Rokuten's maliciously grinning face is not that of Nobunaga...but of _Kizami _himself)

_***instrumental outro***_

(the scene suddenly switches to Kizami waking up with a jerk amidst his bedchambers, his body sweating profusely; he looks over and sees an unharmed Oichi slumbering peacefully next to him, the sight calming him as he settles down and his body again becomes still, closing his eyes...only for them to snap back open, their color a striking bloody crimson)

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

And with that, VaLente Spada has _finally _returned! Hope all my faithful readers will continue to give me your great support. R&R, please!

Yes, the Magoichi from the flashback is the Magoichi Saika from the _Samurai Warriors _series. While he'd likely be the last person Sayaka Suzuki would look up to as a mentor, you can't deny that prolonged interactions between them would be funny as all hell.

As before, here are the territory and main force listings, as well as a new category for currently occurring or future battles.

Territory:

Oda – Oumi (Kanegasaki), Koya (Saika Stronghold), Yamashiro (Karasu Castle)  
>Nanbu – North Mutsu (Mt. Osore)<br>Date – Oshu (Ryu Kyoso)  
>Mogami – South Mutsu (Hasedo Castle)<br>Utsunomiya – Hitachi (Kannagawa)  
>Uesugi – Echigo (Kawanakajima)<br>Takeda – Kai (Ueda Castle), Dewa (Kubota)  
>Hojo – Sagami (Odawara Castle)<br>Anegakoji – Echizen (Kaerikumo Castle)  
>Maeda – Etchu (Tetorigawa)<br>Tokugawa – Mikawa (Mikatagahara)  
>Mori – Aki (Itsukushima), Harima (Gassantoda Castle)<br>Chosokabe – Tosa (Nakatomigawa)  
>Iyokono – Iyo (Noshima)<br>Kuroda – Hizen (Ishigakibaru)  
>Otomo – Chikuzen (Hetsugigawa)<br>Shimazu – Kyushu (Mimikawa)  
>Toyotomi – Settsu (Osaka Castle)<p>

Main Triad:

Mitsunari – Toyotomi  
>Ieyasu – Tokugawa<br>Kizami – Oda, Saika, Kobayakawa

Occurring/Coming Battles:

Date vs. Toyotomi  
>Tokugawa vs. Nanbu (?)<br>Shimazu vs. Kuroda vs. Otomo (?)  
>Mogami vs. Utsunomiya (?)<p>

Current Poll Results (Kizami's affiliation at Sekigahara):

Eastern: 7  
>Western: 1<br>Neutral/3rd Party: 9

So far, the decision for the Oda to remain neutral is winning, but Sekigahara is still a long ways off. Place your votes, everyone!

In honor of the excellent _Sengoku Basara 4_, I will be adding a majority of the new characters from the next-gen installment to my story, starting right here with Naotora and the newly-playable Katsuie! Did Kizami truly facilitate the deaths of Naotora's family? Or is she being manipulated? Find out next time, on _Legacy_!


	11. Road to the East I: Shatter

I'm back with more _Legacy_, as requested by several readers. So sorry for the wait, I'm gearing up for my sophomore year of college beginning two weeks from today (T_T) and have had a fair bit less free time because of it.

Anyways, here is my longest update yet, where some real sh*t goes down. Hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

><p>Text Key:<p>

"speech"

_'thought'_

**"enraged or spiritually empowered speech"**

*sound effect*

***loud sound effect***

(author comments)

-{[scene heading]}-

_flashbacks & emphasized wording_

_**narration and song lyrics**_

* * *

><p>(Last time, on <em>Legacy<em>...)

"Kizami-sama, there is an intruder on the castle grounds! Hideaki-dono has been attacked in the gardens!" the soldier stated.

The Oda heir flashed away the instant he heard where Hideaki was located, only taking the time needed to procure his weaponry before rushing over to where his surrogate younger brother was.

Magoichi and Oichi nodded to one another before doing the same as Kizami, hoping to arrive before anything permanently damaging happened to their newest ally.

Kizami arrived first, only to see Hideaki pinned down by the unwanted guest with the tip of a large blade inches from his neck. "Let him go! Who are you, and why have you come here?!" the Hawk questioned with a glare, readying his longsword.

The intruder, notably a female, turned to glare at Kizami with an even greater ferocity. "You..." she started, immediately letting Hideaki go and charging straight at Kizami without hesitation.

"Prepare yourself, Kizami Kurotaka! I, Naotora Ii, shall strike you down and avenge my family!"

(And now...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Kyoshi no Taka finds himself in a dangerous situation as a vengeful Naotora Ii sets upon him in fury, intent on claiming his head!<strong>_

_**As Kizami prepares to defend himself, Katsuie Shibata, assisted by Ieyasu Tokugawa, works to ascertain the origins of his strange 'illness' and nightmarish visions. Will Harumasa Nanbu and Mt. Osore provide the keys to him discovering the truth?**_

* * *

><p>-{[intro]}-<p>

(play "No Way Back" - Hisayoshi Suganuma)

_***instrumental intro***_

(the scene starts with a widescreen view of a grassy field facing the rising sun, heat waves distorting the screen; as the drums start, a fully-armed Kizami walks into view, his back to the camera and cloak billowing in the wind as the title card appears on-screen)

**Sengoku Basara: Legacy of the Dai Rokuten**

_**Nobashita kono te wa kokuu o tsukamu,**_

(we see a lateral, full-body view of Kizami standing tall, his arms crossed as he peers into the distance with an unwavering gaze, a small breeze wafting through his hair)

_**Soredemo ten o aogi toikaketeiru,**_

(the screen zooms in on his face, a smile forming as grayed-out images of a beaming Oichi embracing him tightly and a smirking Magoichi draping an arm over his shoulder pan along the screen next to him)

"_**Shinjita kono michi wa tadashikatta no ka?"**_

(he suddenly tilts his body to the right to avoid an attack as several enemy soldiers assault him, the heir unsheathing his blade and striking back with deadly precision, only to look forward and see the shadow of a large force over the horizon)

_**Unazuku you ni, kaze ga fuita...**_

(he turns back just as a cavalry led by Oichi and Magoichi arrive behind him, Kizami grinning as the latter pulls him up to his steed by his arm, all of them charging forward)

_**Kono ude ni takusareta yuruginaki shimei kakaete,**_

(Kizami and the others race forth at full speed, tearing into the enemy force while sporting fierce expressions as they hack and slash their way through using their respective weaponry, coming to a stop after defeating them)

_**Susumitsudzukeyou misueta saki e...no way back!**_

(they are now met by a battle-ready Masamune and Yukimura, with a new face emerging between them...Keiji Maeda; Kizami, Magoichi, and Oichi jump from their perches and hit the ground running towards their opponents, who respond in kind)

_***instrumental outro***_

(as the song winds to a close, the screen freeze-frames on a panoramic rear view of the heir and his confidants rushing towards their adversaries, hazy images of Mitsuhide's and Nobunaga's visages appearing in the skies above...)

* * *

><p>-{[Mt. Osore; mountain base]}-<p>

The dark, murky skies and blood-red waters surrounding Mt. Osore left the atmosphere significantly cold and arid. The almost total lack of sound other than the ominous winds only heightened the malcontent feeling permeating the area as Ieyasu, Katsuie, and Tadakatsu docked at the base and began what looked to be a long trek up the mountain.

"From the blackest sky the spirits descend...upon these times, this fight to end." an aged male voice echoed from what seemed to be the mountaintop.

"I believe the owner of that voice is the one we seek. Let us go." Ieyasu stated concisely, Katsuie and Tadakatsu following close behind.

The trio soon came across a closed gate guarded by a soldier in heavy black armor. However, the man had a startling aura radiating around his upper body, its blue hue causing the man's eyes to appear as though they were glowing with an otherworldly light.

The armored soldier walked with a slow but steady gait toward them, nothing but strangled moans and groans coming from his throat.

"What is this...?" Ieyasu asked, but before he could receive an answer, the armored being primed the spear he wielded and struck out with a lancing stab.

Katsuie reacted the swiftest and parried the attack before launching a spinning strike, removing a portion of the man's armor and causing him to stumble backward.

"Katsuie-san, stop! We did not come here for a battle!" Ieyasu chided, but Shibata paid him little mind.

"This soldier's eyes are blank and empty, and he has displayed hostile intent and force toward us. He is now an obstacle which must be removed." Katsuie responded before attacking once again with a series of precise strikes, each one slicing through another part of the soldier's armor until he finally cleaved through the helmet, revealing pupil-less white eyes before the man fell to the ground, dead.

Ieyasu was about to reproach Katsuie a second time for what seemed to be unnecessary force, but his words died in his throat when the soldier's body exploded into white wisps of light, leaving only a bluish flame floating in the air.

"Dear kami...!" Ieyasu said, thunderstruck at what had happened.

"I believe that this Harumasa Nanbu is more than simply experienced with matters of the strange..." Katsuie remarked as the gate before them opened.

"Katsuie-san, watch out!" Ieyasu warned, Katsuie whirling only to get a faceful of the blue flame before darkness consumed his vision...

* * *

><p>-{[with Kizami in Kanegasaki]}-<p>

(play "Enraged Soul" - _Sengoku Basara 4_)

The ground where he stood not but a split second ago was soundly split in two by the sword-wielding woman, leaving a large gash in the earth as she blocked his return strike and the two entered a quick deadlock of blades.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't even know who you are until now, Naotora-san, let alone your family!" Kizami stated, though this only seemed to make the woman more angry.

"Foul cur! You deny your guilt in the senseless slaughter of my clan?! You are the murderer! I saw your accursed visage with my own eyes!" Naotora raged, swiftly pushing him back with a deceptively high amount of physical strength.

"But that's impossible! I didn't-" Kizami began, but was cut off when Naotora surged upon him again. The Hawk had just enough time to duck under a horizontal slice that left one of the garden's trees cut right through.

Not wanting to cause incapacitating harm to Ii until he fully understood the mess he'd supposedly made for himself, he retaliated only with smashing the butt of his blade's hilt into her gut, sending her sliding backward.

Though the cry of unbridled anger she let out at him as she rushed him yet a third time quickly convinced him that deliberately holding back was _not _the best idea in this situation.

Nor was attempting to block her emotion-fueled attacks, as he soon found out.

For the record, attempting to block an overhead strike from a sword of her size wouldn't have been a good idea for most anyway, but for Kizami, who had already exhausted himself from training with Magoichi and put himself into a semi-relaxed state of mind during his bath with Oichi only hours before this encounter...

...it proved to be a mortal error.

His aching arms gave out almost instantly as the force of her assault transferred over, the Hawk mentally swearing he could hear his bones creaking as his blade fell from his slackened grip and Naotora's broadsword continued its violent descent...tearing right down his exposed and armor-less chest and abdomen.

Kizami's eyes went wide as blood sprayed forth from his body and he fell to his knees...just as Hideaki poked his head out from his hiding spot and Magoichi and Oichi arrived on the scene.

As his body and mind began to go numb from the near-blinding pain, the Hawk just barely heard three voices cry out to him in anguish...

* * *

><p>-{[within Katsuie's mind]}-<p>

_Rain coated the earth as night immersed the lands in a blackened shade and lightning ever-so-often illuminated the scene before him._

_With every flash, he saw something different..._

_A shattered caravan._

_Dead bodies of soldiers scattered throughout the field._

_The decapitated head of one Yoshimoto Imagawa._

_The young child holding said head...and the bloody dagger which had undoubtedly done the deed._

_The absolutely devilish **smile** of the Dai Rokuten, peering down at said child from atop his steed._

"_Tell me, boy...why is it you have done this?" Nobunaga asked, the child lifting his head up to the 'man'._

"_...They were in my way." the child answered without emotion._

_Any within the sound of Nobunaga's voice afterward violently shivered in a sudden chill...as his dark, mirthful laughter echoed throughout the landscape..._

* * *

><p>-{[vision end]}-<p>

"...suie-san! Katsuie-san!" the green-donned man heard as he jerked awake.

Looking around, he saw Ieyasu and Tadakatsu staring down at him, the landscape showing they were still on Mt. Osore.

"Katsuie-san, you passed out when that strange blue flame hit you. Do you feel alright?" Ieyasu asked imploringly.

"I...am fine, Tokugawa-dono." Katsuie answered. Ieyasu nodded as he rose to his feet and they all began moving beyond the long-opened first gate.

Though he was okay _physically_, his mental state was currently undergoing a massive overhaul of shock and wonder...

...as the boy he saw in his vision, though much younger, was undoubtedly...

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki]}-<p>

_'I must control my breathing...! I must control my pounding heart...!' _Magoichi repeatedly told herself, but it was useless. The sight of Kizami's life-giving blood pouring from his massive and apparently deep wound left her chest heaving and her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible.

But with it all came a haze of rage bursting forth within her as she fired a powerful explosive round from her trusted magnum, forcing Kizami's assailant to back off from the downed Oda leader.

"Taka-kun! Taka-kun!" Oichi called out repeatedly to him, tears already falling from her eyes as she rushed to his prone form, his only response being a slow turning of his head to face her.

"Oichi...-chan..." he started breathlessly, his eyes a dangerously darker shade than normal.

"Taka-kun, you can't die! I can't lose you too! Not now!" she cried out in hysterics, returning memories of Nagamasa's demise and the flames of Honno-ji already beginning to try her restored sanity.

Naotora, momentarily stunned at the sudden intrusion, couldn't understand the two women's feelings over the severely injured young man. "W-why do you defend and cry over this murderer? Do you not realize what he has done?!" she yelled, but the simultaneous scathing glares she received in return from the Demon Queen and the Saika leader nearly left her cowed.

"Even _if_ he is the one who ended the lives of your fellow clan members...he has merely committed an act all warriors and soldiers are guilty of...claiming lives in war. It is what we all must do in order to survive and preserve our way of life." Magoichi answered, but Naotora only shook her head, her rage reignited by their ignorance.

"No, what he did was not war! It was not battle! It was cold-blooded killing for the sake of killing! My clan had done nothing to him, but he annihilated us without regard! They were nearly defenseless, but he still mercilessly ended their lives! He deserves neither your affection nor his life, and I will see to it that the latter is snuffed out by my hand!" Naotora declared as she charged forth, only to very nearly avoid being crushed when a _monstrous _shadow hand burst forth from in front of Kizami's form.

Naotora had unfortunately been woefully unaware of two things when she launched her attack...

It was nighttime...and the 'Demon Queen' Oichi was now _royally_ pissed.

"**You will not take one more step toward my Taka-kun!" **she demonically screamed, a pool of energy suddenly appearing beneath Naotora and starting to suck her in.

"W-what?! What black magic is this?!" Naotora yelled out, already down to her ankles and receding further by the second. "You...!" she exclaimed, still having the strength to brandish her blade toward Oichi. "Now I understand! You are a monster just as he is! Beings of darkness must always stick together, I see!" she stated heatedly, gritting her teeth and starting to fight the influence of the murky darkness's pull.

"**End her, Magoichi! End her now for hurting Taka-kun!" **Oichi raged, straining to keep Naotora contained while remaining in control of her powers.

Though readying twin pistols and leveling them at Ii, the Saika leader didn't comply with Oichi's order. "Not yet...not until we figure out who sent her here and why she believes Otouto is indeed the culprit to her clan's murder. Do your best to keep her restrained for now." she stated as Kizami's suddenly labored breathing reminded her of the urgency of the situation at hand.

"Hideaki, I know you're still here. If you are able, get Kizami to the medical ward, now!" she demanded, the sobbing though luckily unharmed Gourmet General complying immediately and starting to help Kizami to a safer location.

Seeing that her target was getting away, Naotora snarled and used her considerable strength to hurl her large blade in a straight shot...right towards the one who currently had her bound...

...right towards Oichi.

And among the sounds of Hideaki's terrified scream and a veritable stream of Magoichi's bullets bouncing off the flying blade...no one noticed Kizami's near-lifeless eyes narrow in resigned determination...

_*SCHLICK*_

…

…

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>-{[Mt. Osore]}-<p>

Starting to ascend the mountain, the warrior trio eventually happened upon what looked to be an abandoned army camp, the ground littered with dead bodies.

"How terrible...to have not even received a burial of any kind..." Ieyasu remarked, sadly looking around the area.

Katsuie remained silent, inwardly wondering why the bodies had yet to start decomposing and why those strangle purple urns were set up around the area...until the aged voice echoed forth once again.

"The smoke shall guide you below, and it's scent shall finish my foe..." he chanted as the urns began to leak a rusty red mist that covered the dead soldiers.

"What is this...?" Ieyasu started before all of their eyes widened in shock as the solders' bodies began to rise up, their eyes radiating a dark crimson-red.

* * *

><p><em>Burning Revival – Restorative Incense<em>

* * *

><p>"Where am I...what am I doing here...?" one trooper suddenly spoke in an eerie, cold voice all of them turning toward their 'live' enemies.<p>

"...!" Tadakatsu 'exclaimed' at the sight, readying his drill spear for the sudden threat.

"I believe this proves the one whom we are searching for in terms of occult knowledge is here." Katsuie stated as he and Ieyasu prepared their respective weaponry.

"Indeed. Here they come!" Ieyasu called out as their newfound adversaries charged them.

The Tokugawa leader was the first to strike, dashing forward with a hard gut punch leading into a left hook, sending one soldier flying into several others.

Tadakatsu had no problem ruthlessly batting enemies away with punishing strikes from his spear, downing a large number of them with the spinning gears of his weapon.

Katsuie took a different approach, however, rapidly spinning his dual-blade defensively and working his way towards the purple urns that were still spewing plumes of the red smoke.

Though the unit of enemies were eventually all taken down, they simply rose up again fully healed.

"I can hear it...and feel it...that forbidden darkness calling us back..." one soldier said before attacking them once again.

"'Forbidden darkness'...? What could that mean?" Ieyasu wondered before he heard the sound of an object shattering. "Katsuie-san..." he started, seeing that Katsuie had smashed the smoke-producing urns.

With the smoke now dissipating, the soldiers all suddenly convulsed and collapsed onto the ground, their bodies quickly becoming still once again.

"Their spirits are returning to the netherworld." Shibata stated as the three continued onward. "The legend of Mt. Osore states that it harbors a portal to the very gates of Hell itself. That incense, the red smoke we saw, is supposedly burning ash from the grounds of Hell that, when burning, can keep souls tethered to this plane of existence...no matter how often their bodies are vanquished.

"I see...a frightening thing indeed." Ieyasu remarked as they approached a gate sporting an intricate seal in the shape of a circle with conjoined spikes running along the entirety of the inner edge.

"This gate to the beyond _hungers _for the dead..." the disembodied voice called out once again.

"How morbid...I doubt this gate will be opened through any conventional means...what do you think, Katsuie-san?" Ieyasu asked, Katsuie taking a moment to look around before answering as he himself was unsure.

He saw more dead enemy soldiers scattered around the area, and after peering at them for a bit took a very close look at the sealed gate. It seemed that if one bent the upper half of the 360 degree circle inward, the ridges within would make the seal look like...

...a giant mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

No wonder so much emphasis was put on the word 'hungers'...but the man couldn't possibly mean that _literally_, right?

Right?

Well call Katsuie Shibata crazy then, 'cause he got the great idea to pick up one of the dead soldiers and casually toss his carcass directly towards the seal. And when the body made contact with the gate...

_***SWOOSH***_

The seal shifted just as he suspected, appearing to 'chomp' the body as it disappeared in a white flash of light.

Katsuie turned toward Ieyasu and would've been slightly amused at the Tokugawa leader's nearly slack-jawed expression if not for the situation at hand. Honestly, he was quite shocked himself.

"You were correct, Tokugawa-dono...quite morbid, indeed."

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki]}-<p>

(play "Solo" - _Dynasty Warriors 8_)

_*drip* *drip* *drip*_

A pair of eyes delicately opened and looked downward. A small pool of red liquid lie in front of her, just far away enough from her form that it didn't mar her bare legs, kneeling as she was.

_'Blood...I can still see...but I feel no pain...am I still alive...?' _Oichi thought to herself, her fierce aura and power surge having faded the moment she saw her death speeding toward her. The sight of that flying blade left her frozen in fear, unable to even simply shift out of the way of the oncoming deathblow...

…so why was it she could still see...still feel...

...but without any sensation of pain...?

She didn't know why every fiber of her being was _begging _her not to look up, but seeing as she amazingly hadn't perished, she did so anyway...

...and instantly regretted it.

"TAKA-KUN!" the scream sprang forth from her throat before she could even think of making an attempt to stop it...not that she would have.

Standing right in front of her was Kizami, clasping Naotora's blade between his two hands and stopping it from claiming Oichi's life.

Too bad he hadn't stopped it from impaling _him _instead.

Ii's aim was straight and true, and Kizami's luck seemingly quite gone...for the blade punched right through the vertical wound he'd already received from the woman just moments ago.

The now-reddened end of the blade was merely inches from her face, and the sight of it made her suddenly aware of the warm, wet feeling on her cheek...at least until her body went completely numb when she held it up on her fingers for her eyes to see.

It was blood...his blood. And now that she thought about about it...she felt the same kind of wetness along a good portion of her body...

...she was half-covered in _Kizami's _blood.

She let loose a shuddering breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding before everything started to catch up to her.

Her pupils dilated, her throat tightened, her heart ached, and her body shook in pure horror as Kizami hacked out a glob of blood from his mouth and staggered unsteadily on his feet, still holding on to the blade so its weight wouldn't drag itself downward and eviscerate him.

Oichi's own blood ran icy cold at the sight of the copious amount of crimson liquid running down the Hawk's form, the sheer volume of blood loss, not to mention the gaping stab wound he now sported, undoubtedly taking a severe toll on him...

...Kizami Kurotaka was _dying_.

* * *

><p>-{[Mt. Osore]}-<p>

After taking several minutes to convince Ieyasu that his initial method of 'appeasing' the seal was the only way to pass through it, Katsuie completed the task of tossing the remaining bodies into the seal and watched as it exploded into light, taking the gate it protected along with it.

The path to the summit of Mt. Osore was finally open...but there was still a long way to go.

Katsuie began the long trek, keeping his eyes focused solely upon the peak where several blue flames were accumulating, flying there from a multitude of locations around the mountain. Though he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was feeling a sudden chill...or why one of the blue flames broke off from the surge and came directly toward him...

Ieyasu, still quite mortified over the manner in which the seal had to be broken, took a moment before collecting himself enough to follow Katsuie, though he couldn't help but notice Shibata holding out a hand and seemingly calling one of the 'soul' flames directly to his waiting arm...

* * *

><p>-{[flashback, several years ago]}-<p>

"_Urgh!" the young Oda heir grunted out in pain as a hard kick to his gut knocked him clear across the training field._

"_You are not trying hard enough, Kizami-sama. You have the means and the skill to strike me, but not the drive. You must draw it out!" Katsuie lectured to him, inwardly wincing at the heir spitting out blood as he sluggishly rose back to his feet._

"_I'm trying, Shibata-sensei. I really am!" Kizami responded, his face dirty and various cuts marring his body._

_Katsuie mentally sighed at this. He completely loathed to be so harsh on the boy, but Nobunaga's orders were absolute...his chosen heir must be groomed into a ruthless and powerful, yet cunning warrior for when he comes of age._

"_Then do not try. Simply do. Come!" Katsuie ordered, Kizami groaning a bit before complying._

* * *

><p>-{[flashback end]}-<p>

(play Katsuie's theme from _Sengoku Basara 4_)

It was strange to him how this was going...why is it that all of his visions so far have been centered around Kizami?

_'There must be a reason behind it...Kizami-sama...'_

Not even registering that Ieyasu had passed him by along the path or that the man was trying to get his attention, Katsuie continued onward until yet another flame came to him...

* * *

><p>-{[flashback; some time after the Ikko rebel base assault]}-<p>

_No one had seen hide nor hair of Kizami since the destruction of the Ikko Sect at Ise-Nagashima and the subsequent surrender of the Honganji at Ishiyama._

_Though several people, consisting of Nobunaga, Nouhime, Mitsuhide, Oichi, Magoichi, and Katsuie, knew his exact whereabouts, he wouldn't speak to even those among them who attempted to talk to him._

_That is, until Katsuie happened upon him among a barren field in the dead of night, the Oda heir crying to himself. His arms were still bandaged from his encounter with Mitsuhide during the Ise attack, but he had fortunately regained full usage of them._

"_Kizami-sama..." Katsuie called out to him, though the young boy gave no response._

_As the man approached him, he started hearing phrases like "I'm a monster" and "all those innocent people", confirming his hopes that the massacre at Nagashima hadn't left Kizami devoid of sensitive emotions like Nobunaga wished._

_Only when he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder did he react, jerking back to face him with tear-stained eyes. "Katsuie-san..." the Oda heir started, though he only descended into sobs afterward, looking down at the ground as he'd been doing before._

"_Do you regret what you have been forced to do, Kizami-sama?" Katsuie asked, the boy nodding even before the question was finished. _

"_All those people...they were just trying to live their lives...but...but...!" Kizami began, but Katsuie finished for him._

"_...but they ran afoul of the wrong people. Namely, our lord and his army." Katsuie coldly stated, Kizami slightly lifting his head to look at him._

"_Even so...I was the one who put them to the sword...even when they **begged **for their lives...I still slaughtered them like cattle! I'm just a-" Kizami was going to say 'monster' yet again, but a hard smack from Katsuie knocking him to the dirt decisively cut him off._

_Looking upward from his newfound position, Kizami's eyes widened when he saw Katsuie gritting his teeth and moisture tinging the edges of his eyes._

"_No. You most certainly are not a monster, Kizami-sama. Merely look at your own reflection in the water, and you shall see. Your tears...your sadness...your regret...these are not qualities a monster would exhibit. You are human...a young boy who was forced to mature far too quickly to fight in wars that should have been well beyond your years. And I have done nothing to help retain the innocence you could have held for years to come! I have done nothing to ease your pain until now, when you are so lost in the blood of your adversaries that you feel as though you've become a detestable being!" Katsuie yelled, angered at himself for following Nobunaga's order so blindly._

"_Katsuie-san..." Kizami breathed, still wide-eyed at the man's tirade. He was blaming himself...?_

"_I was assigned to be your mentor. But all I did was push you further and harder, day after day, to no end! I tested you again and again, shattering every natural limit you once held, but at the same time utterly ruining any possible chance you could've had at a normal life! I am the one at fault, Kizami-sama...and I am truly sorry for what I have done." Katsuie said, falling to his knees and bowing his head low before a greatly shocked Kizami._

_After a few minutes, Katsuie was about to rise back up and leave Kizami to his own devices, but his own eyes went wide when he felt the soon-to-be Hawk's arms wrap around him in a brotherly hug._

"_Kizami-sama...?" _

"_Katsuie-san...please don't blame yourself. My chance at a normal life was gone the moment Otou-sama decided to adopt me. And besides...you were on orders, weren't you?" Kizami figured, surprising Katsuie as he'd never breathed a word of Nobunaga's demands to the young heir._

"_You...you know?" Katsuie asked, inwardly wondering how he'd found out._

"_I've known for a long time. As harsh as you were when training me, I could still see how sad you were on the inside. I could see how you winced for a split second any time I hit the ground hard. How your hands would clench into fists whenever I pushed myself through an injury. How you always ended training for the day whenever you caught me limping. It took me a bit to figure out why, but I was always aware. And I don't hold any of it against you, Katsuie-san." Kizami enumerated with a small smile._

"_Kizami-sama..." Katsuie started with an incredulous sigh, sporting a light smile of his own. "I am truly unworthy of your benevolence."_

* * *

><p>-{[flashback end]}-<p>

Katsuie lowered his arm as his body went onto autopilot, nearing Mt. Osore's summit.

_'How on earth could I have forgotten...?' _Katsuie wondered ashamedly. Kizami's full acceptance of everything he had been put through during their tenure as master and student sealed the man's unyielding trust in the Oda heir, and even after Kizami's return, Katsuie still viewed his supposed demise during the destruction of Honno-ji as one of his greatest failures as the Hawk's former mentor.

_'And as his retainer as well...I have failed him.' _Shibata sadly thought, recalling what has happened since Kizami's arrival at Kanegasaki.

He was useless in helping Kizami save Oichi from her own darkness...

He couldn't stop Mitsunari during Kizami's bid to gain an alliance with the Saika...

And now here he was, on the northern tip of the entire country while Kizami was who knows where dealing with who knows what kind of threat.

This could not stand any longer.

"The gates beyond and the gates below...open now, and let enter my foe." a now much-clearer voice called out, breaking Katsuie from his musings.

The final gateway to the summit now opened at the voice's words, Katsuie brought himself back to the task at hand...with the jarring realization that the voice which had been speaking to them since they arrived at the mountain...was the same voice which had spoken just now.

...and the same voice that was telling him to help Kizami 'regain himself'.

_'And I shall.' _Katsuie thought determedly, firmly grasping his weapon.

He had failed at Honno-ji.

He had failed at Kanegasaki.

He had failed at Koya.

But he would not fail this time.

He would discover just what it is that Kizami has lost and make sure that the Serrate Hawk recovered it in its entirety.

And then...he would serve Kizami to the absolute best of his ability and ensure that his goal of peace comes to fruition.

Taking his first steps onto the summit, Katsuie missed Ieyasu's approving smile at his determined expression.

_'Ah, the glow of a man who has found the answer. Kizami-dono has a truly wonderful and loyal retainer at his disposal.' _the Tokugawa leader thought to himself as the trio arrived at the peak of the mountain.

(end song)

They came across what looked to be a shrine with multiple armored soldiers lying dead on the ground as an old, gray-haired man stood atop the edifice, slowly waving his arms in what was apparently an incantation, if the various blue flames melding into the armored bodies was any indication.

The man wore a simple outfit, consisting of a dark-gray robe with a black tie around the waist and various kanji interspersed throughout. He also sported traditional sandals and a black band around his head which obscured his right eye.

"In death, no trees shall bear fruit...nor flowers bloom, in the gardens of the netherworld." the man chanted, the newly-empowered soldiers slowly beginning to stand. "Rise to right the turns of fortune, rise to shed the wrongs of sin, rise to live your lives again! Embrace the light that wakes within." he continued, the soldiers turning toward the three intruders and brandishing spears.

"You have been reborn once more...a second chance to settle your score." the man finalized, pulling out a ninjato and jumping down from his perch to land at the head of the soul-infused unit of troops.

* * *

><p><em>Harumasa Nanbu – Soul-less!<em>

* * *

><p>-{[Kanegasaki]}-<p>

_'Kami dammit, Kizami, why do you always have to be such a self-sacrificial fool?!' _Magoichi mentally yelled, gritting her teeth and trying hard not to take notice of the twin trails of tears running down her face at the undoubtedly life-threatening damage Kizami had suffered.

_'Again...it's happening again...!' _she thought, the image of Kizami barely clinging to life mixing with her memory of her broken and battered late mentor, crushed under the weight of Nobunaga's wrath. _'Shige-kun...Oyabun...and now Kizami, too...why...? Why, dammit, WHY?!'_

No matter how hard she tried, her tears continued to fall unbidden as she cursed Kizami's 'foolishness', Naotora's actions, herself for not being quick enough to prevent this situation and the gods for plotting to take away yet another person she cherished.

Despite starting to quickly lose her hold on her emotions, the Saika leader kept her pistols trained directly upon Naotora, whose slowly widening victorious grin made Magoichi wish she'd taken Oichi's advice and blown her head clean off when they'd had the chance.

Now that Oichi's binding on her had disappeared, the woman was crouched low, her eyes darting back and forth ever-so-often and her legs primed and ready to shoot off at a moment's notice.

Oichi was too horrified to move and Hideaki had fainted the second he saw how much blood Kizami was losing.

With Kizami as wounded as he was and seemingly no backup on the way anytime soon, Magoichi was currently the only threat to the assailant.

And she most certainly was aware of that.

Naotora couldn't believe it had been so easy. The fool had barely lasted a minute against her. She had grossly overestimated him. Even she hadn't predicted this being his end, however...who knew such a wretch actually cared about someone? Oh well, it didn't matter anymore.

She couldn't help but allow her lips to curl into a smile. She had done it! Her clan's murderer had been vanquished! There was no possible way he could survive such a wound, it was over for him!

She barely resisted the urge to laugh at his staggering form and his useless struggle in keeping the life from leaving his eyes forever.

_'Suffer, Kurotaka-teme! Feel the pain of my clan as you pass into Hell's sweet embrace!' _she inwardly taunted, her smile slowly widening into a dark grin.

The Ii clan was finally avenged...but she couldn't relax her guard just yet.

She was still within hostile enemy territory...and they certainly would not be pleased at the death of their lord, murderer or no. Though she fortunately only had one enemy left to worry about at this juncture...

...too bad it was the gun-wielding leader of the Saika Faction.

The buffoon she'd cornered and questioned at first was out cold and the black witch was seemingly paralyzed at seeing her...whomever he was to her nearing death, but Naotora knew Magoichi Saika was not one to be trifled with, and judging by her reaction, showing mercy would be the furthest thing from her mind.

As she mentally calculated what it would take to recover her weapon safely, Naotora was stunned to hear the light sound of chuckling, coming from...the man who should be dead already!

"Hehe...hehehehahahahaha..." Kizami got out, every intake of air causing more blood to spill from his wound.

"You...you're...laughing? You're _laughing_?! What in kami's name is so funny, teme!" Naotora barked at him, angered at his mockery.

"Are you...satisfied...Naotora-san...?" Kizami suddenly asked, using the last of his strength to increase his grip and start to tug at the sword still shoved through him.

"What...?" Naotora responded, wide-eyed at Kizami still being able to talk and move.

"Will my death...make you happy?" Kizami asked, violently coughing up blood as more of the sword was pulled out.

His words seemed to restart Oichi's mental faculties, as she let out a gasping breath and embrace him from behind, uncaring of the red liquid soaking her armor.

"No Taka-kun, NO! Don't speak like that! You're not going to die! You can't!" Oichi tearfully pleaded, breaking down into sobs.

"Well...Naotora-san?" Kizami continued, as if not hearing Oichi's sorrowed cries.

"Your death will ensure that my clan is avenged." Naotora stated simply, her lips falling back into a hard line.

"Vengeance...is that...all this...was for...? How pitiful..." Kizami started, coughing even more and finally removing the blade, the sword clattering against the ground. "But you didn't...answer the...question. Will _you_...be happy...?" he repeated, his darkened eyes staring directly into hers.

Despite her loathing of the young man, Naotora did take the question seriously.

Truth be told, she'd expected far more from this...from finally getting the revenge she so craved after _years _of her festering rage coming to its boiling point. She was anticipating a long, bloody battle to the death from which she would barely emerge victorious, something that would only make it all the sweeter when his body finally lie broken beneath her feet.

But this...there was no greatness in this.

Looking at him now, seeing his half-lidded eyes gazing back at her, awaiting her response, she could scarcely believe that this was the same _demon _whom had ravaged the ranks of her clan.

His melancholic stare and the ever-present cries of Oichi tore deeply at her, planting the smallest seeds of guilt and doubt in her heart. She tried to shake them away, but they only came back stronger.

After trying over and over to keep them away and failing each time, she realized the answer to his question.

She was _not _happy. Not at all.

_'I...I can't possibly...**regret** this...he is surely dead...I have...avenged my clan...so why...why do I feel so...empty...?' _she thought to herself.

"No...I am not...but why...why?!" Naotora cried, pounding a fist against the ground before looking up to glare at him, moisture pooling at the edges of her eyes. "I've killed you! My clan is avenged! They can finally rest in peace! So why am I not satisfied?!" she demanded him, gritting her teeth.

"How could you be...when you have...joined the...ranks of...cold-blooded killers...?" Kizami questioned before finally collapsing into Oichi's arms, his body completely limp.

Naotora couldn't believe her ears.

_Her?!_ A killer like him?! Preposterous! _He _was the one who attacked for no reason! _He _was the one who obliterated all but one of the Ii clan when they had done nothing to him! _His _death is the one which will allow the souls of her fallen brethren to finally find solace in the afterlife!

But all her 'righteous' anger drained away from her in a second when she beheld the scene in front of her.

Oichi was sobbing over Kizami's lifeless body, her hair obscuring her face. Her tears fell with no signs of abating, some of them still managing to hit the ground by morbidly falling through the gaping wound left in his chest.

Amazingly, Naotora could've sworn she saw his lips make the barest of movements, but the incredulous notion was quickly swept to the back of her mind, passed off as a trick of the light emanating from the rising sun on the horizon and forgotten.

More importantly, her mind numbed when the image was overshadowed with that of..._herself_...crying over the corpse of her deceased father.

_'W-what...? But this...this isn't the same as...as...' _

But it _was _the same, her long-ignored rationale finally concluded. She had done unto him _exactly _what he had done unto her clan.

This time, Oichi was the one left to grieve...for now. But when that grief passed, then would come rage, and she would come right to _her_, howling for her blood in retribution for the loss of her lord.

Naotora's eyes went hugely wide, the woman terrified at the horrible realization...

It wasn't over..._nothing _was over...

For she had only perpetuated a cycle of hatred...

And done exactly as Kizami said she had...

Joined the ranks of _cold-blooded_ killers.

_'Oh, kami...what...have I done...!' _

Her body starting to shake uncontrollably, Naotora bowed her head down low, digging her fingers into her skull...and did the sole action her rattled mind could possibly think of in that moment...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-{[end]}-

* * *

><p>-{[outro]}-<p>

(play "Heart of Steel" - Hiroki Takahashi)

_***instrumental intro***_

(Kizami sits alone in a desolate plain, staring into the blank skies with only the moon for light; as the drums begin, he slowly rises to a standing position and looks out into the distance, all but his head and shoulders enshrouded within shadow)

_**Hikari aru tokoro ni wa...kage.**_

(the camera faces his front, panning backward as he turns around and begins walking toward an unknown destination, a glazed look in his eyes as if lost in thought)

_**Tenchi sasaeru shita ni...naraku.**_

(he pays no heed to several passing guards as they bow to him, continuing to robotically walk forward along a beaten path that spans forward with seemingly no end in sight)

_**Hana o hagakumu tsuchikure, hiraku toki o yume miteiru...**_

(his eyes close all but his form is suddenly enveloped in total darkness, the young man still moving as images of Mitsuhide appear in blurry, hot flashes across the blackened scape)

_**You're light, ame ga furisosogi, yagate umi ni naru you ni,**_

(his eyes shoot open only for him to find himself standing in front of the burning Honno-ji temple; he glances around a bit before rushing inside, flames licking at his heels)

_**Ten wa ano utsuwa ni sosoida.**_

(reaching the inner chamber, his eyes widen in horror as he sees Magoichi and Oichi sprawled along the floor, their bodies covered with wounds)

_**I'm shade, me o irareru you na, ano kageyaki no mabushisa,**_

(he reaches out a hand to help them, but they back away in trepidation, giving him darkened looks of suspicion and betrayal)

_**Itsuka terasu darou kono sekai.**_

(with a shocked expression, Kizami looks forward and sees Nobunaga with his back to him; the heir brandishes his pistol and calls out to his 'father', only to drop his gun to the ground with a clatter when 'Nobunaga' turns to face him)

_**Soshite ugomeku ware wa kage.**_

(the Dai Rokuten's maliciously grinning face is not that of Nobunaga...but of _Kizami _himself)

_***instrumental outro***_

(the scene suddenly switches to Kizami waking up with a jerk amidst his bedchambers, his body sweating profusely; he looks over and sees an unharmed Oichi slumbering peacefully next to him, the sight calming him as he settles down and his body again becomes still, closing his eyes...only for them to snap back open, their color a striking bloody crimson)

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Well, there you have it...see you guys next time on _Legacy_.


End file.
